


love and loyalties

by monicaposh



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adult AU Varchie, Angst, Death, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: Archie Andrews leaves Chicago and a dangerous life behind. He moves to New York hoping to find everything he's looking for in the big apple.Veronica Lodge is the apple of New York City's eyes. A principal ballerina along with her best friend, Kevin Keller. Trying to keep steady and away from her inevitable future, stemming from a tumultuous past, she distracts herself.





	1. somebody to love

 

 _I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life_  
_I work 'til I ache in my bones_  
_At the end (at the end of the day)_  
_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_  
_I get down (down) on my knees (knees)_  
_And I start to pray_  
_'Til the tears run down from my eyes_  
_Lord, somebody (somebody), ooh somebody_  
_(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?_

 

_-_

 

Archie Andrews relishes in the late summer breeze while jogging through Bryant Park. Losing himself in a playlist, he tries to focus on everything to come. Archie's hope for happiness leaves an overpowering feeling he can't shake. His future is finally his for the taking, fucking _Carpe Diem!_

He had recently moved from the Windy City of Chicago with his friend, Moose Mason. Moose has been his business partner and right hand man since their days studying finance in college. Their plans were to legitimize themselves with The Andrews Association, founded by Archie's father, Fred. They looked into arts based non-profit grants to fund once they set their sights on New York City.

His childhood best friends, Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones, had left Riverdale for the city after graduating to attend Columbia and NYU, respectively. He drifted from them while being uprooted from Riverdale in the middle of high school to move to Chicago. 

They now run a small news outlet focusing on New York neighborhood arts and culture. They had been instrumental in their research. He hasn't seen Jug in months and it's been years since he's seen Betty. They were inseparable as kids, he was excited to reignite their trio. 

Archie left Chicago with more than enough money to fund a project and settle comfortably into their surroundings. Then things would start moving. They had decided to start with investing in the reputable, Uptown Ballet Company. Archie suspected the push had something to do with a fling Moose once had with a dancer while on a European vacation one summer. Archie has forgotten most of the details, but vaguely remembers Moose mumbling something about him being a member. But even he could not deny this was a winning project.

UBC has a sterling reputation for fundraising, public image, and society inclusion. The board consists of prominent business heads, museum chairs and anonymous celebrities looking to give back to the arts community, all led by a man named Marty Mantle. Archie decided that spending time working with them would help boost his reputation in the city, hopefully further, and wipe his bloody hands of a tarnished past.

Archie has always been hard working and honest, but unfortunately tied into some shady family business and left jaded. His mother, Mary Thompson Andrews, came from a long line of Scottish family crime. After dropping the Thompson name and inheriting a fortune for several generations to come, Mary and her husband Fred had the chance to gracefully bow out of the business. They gifted Archie their company, free of crime, and moved abroad (all with the family's blessing).

Not without putting Archie through his fair share of trauma.

Heading back towards his street, he mentally prepares for today’s meeting at the company headquarters, St. Clair Studios. Moose had told him the board suggested drinks with two of the company's principal dancers later this evening, as they would be in rehearsals most of the day. Marty stressed that their opinion with the endowment distribution was crucial as they are the ballet’s stars and most beloved residents.

Archie couldn't imagine being a performer for a living. He had dabbled in music lessons as a child, then closeted a passion of guitar playing and song writing because the thought of public humiliation terrifies him. He prefers to be in control of all situations and his music is never steady, but behind closed doors- it soothes him. Plus...

_There just hasn’t been anything inspiring._

Rounding the corner of his block, a group of attractive females having brunch smile at him. The abundance of beautiful women in New York certainly isn’t a bad thing, but his head isn’t easily turned. He simply chuckles and keeps going. Of course, he’s used to receiving coy glances and sometimes flat out forward flirtations from women, but his love life hadn’t been anything above a "needs improvement". He’s certainly had his fair share of casual girlfriends, sporadic flings and one night stands but just hasn’t met someone he wants more of. And more of. And now, with this new chance, he promised himself not to dick around  

Secretly, he hoped (in the deepest, most hidden part of himself) that everything was happening for a reason, that fate had brought him to this turning point and he had to embrace it. He longed for the kind of love, loyalty and companionship his parents and grandparents had, no matter what life threw at them. Plus, the family secrets and his competitive ways made it hard for Archie to open himself up to find _The One_. Or even _someone_ to entertain his dominant carnal desires.

Opening the door to his new place, he discards his sweaty tee and chugs the rest of his water. He walks to his bathroom ready to take a hot shower and start his day, as the phone rings.

"Jughead Jones, I was wondering when our paths would cross," he jokes, while running a hand through his sweaty, fire red hair.

"I know you've been busy settling in, but Betty and I would like to see you guys before you get too tied up. I can't believe you're finally in New York!" Jughead says, uncharacteristically happy.

"Well, if all goes according to plan I'm hoping you'll see more of me. Moose and I have our first meeting at St. Clair Studios today. Betty helped put in a good word for us," Archie says.

He can hear Jughead's laughter through the phone. "Oh yes, Archibald Andrews, investing in the ballet. Who would have thought?"

He can't help but laugh along.

"But yes, she has a great relationship with them and we're friends with a few of the dancers. They're a great group if you're serious about this, Archie."

"I am. But, who knows, Jug? Maybe this will put me in touch with my sensitive side." He says.

"Yeah, Arch. I guess we'll see. Good luck and let me know when we can see you."

He hangs up the phone with a hopeful smile playing on his lips, happy to be near his friends again, in a city buzzing with energy and so much possibility.

_This is where I'm supposed to be._

 

\----

 

Veronica Lodge wraps her long raven hair in a silk turban, stepping into her claw foot bathtub. She has a routine of warming up her muscles early in the morning, filling her tub with french lavender and milk. Her muscles aren't normally this tense, as much as any prima ballerina really, but today is a big day.

The Company's President, Marty, is bringing in a group of interested investors to help with some of the financial steadiness for the foreseeable future. Veronica is genuinely happy that they are getting recognized and honored they’re choosing her beloved company out of all the others in New York.

She does, however, know that Marty has no problem parading her around to seal the deal. At least until she reciprocates Reggie’s feelings for her. Reginald Mantle is Marty’s eldest son and  quite a catch to most girls, but Veronica is not interested in someone so distracted. She craves a man who will love her wholly without any agenda. She also hasn’t seen Reggie in years, after she shut down any hope he had to win her over.

Luckily, today, Kevin would be with her.

Kevin and Veronica had grown up studying and performing ballet together since childhood. They spent summers traveling abroad with renowned companies at historic theatres. They are best friends and partners going on two decades, the closest thing she has to a brother. He’s always been a trustworthy companion and has stuck by her side through everything, the tumultuous life Veronica has led.

But now, she still has Kevin. She has her Abuelita. She has a few close friends, inner circle only. She is popular in the city's society circle, due to her finishing school and cotillion upbringing; a polished prodigy her family was proud of. The young debutante blossomed into a beautiful socialite, an interest in the media and much harder for anyone to control. After her world fell apart at the ripe age of seventeen, she realized immersing herself in ballet would keep her disciplined and focused, the way she functioned best.

_But she still has needs._

Sometimes she has Nick, although now it is only a means to an end. Veronica shudders at the thought of him, grateful he'll be gone until after the new year. She exhales slowly and closes her eyes, letting the lavender soothe her.

 

\--

 

After reaching the highest point of tranquility she is going to see today, she pads across her plush white bedroom carpet. She spritzes her Chanel perfume to her pulse points and ties her plum robe at the waist. The turban is laid onto her vanity and her onyx curls tumble gracefully down her back.

" _Hellooo,_ Gorgeous? I come bearing macarons! V??"

Veronica smiles, happy for the arrival of Kevin.

"I'm in the bedroom, Kev!" She singsongs back.

Veronica stands before her grandeur jewelry box to carefully plan today's look. Her oxblood polished fingers glide over the velvet rows of pearl studs, diamond chips and the colorful spectrum of gemstone earrings as Kevin enters her bedroom. He is one of the only people with access to Veronica's home, let alone knows where she lives.

"Hey, you" he pops his head in the door and walks over to kiss her cheek.

"Should I be nervous about these investors? Marty told us nothing about them and just said to be charming," she stresses while Kevin sits on her violet velvet chaise watching her.

Veronica's Turkish Angora kitten, Marie, jumps up and snuggles into Kevin's lap looking for attention with pleading eyes.

"V, please. You are the most generous, gorgeous and graceful woman in the city, if not the world. They’re really only going to be working with Marty and the board. It’s just a friendly meet and greet for us. Who knows, maybe they'll be attractive."

Veronica snorts a laugh.

“Besides, the opening for the show is _Somebody to Love_ ,” Kevin wistfully says before adding with a little more assertion, “We’ll charm them through this deal and continue on our year. This is our year, remember?”

Veronica sighs. Yes, she remembers. She and Kevin had made a pact to make this year theirs. Finding happiness and their next endeavors- or at least opening themselves up to the chances. They wanted to do it all together. Their lives had been mostly filled with performing and traveling the last few years, distracted from the outside only to realize they were missing out on the things they truly wanted. Veronica prayed for Kevin’s happiness, but she knew there was someone else pulling the strings of hers.

"You don't need to be stressed about your outfit,” he says while observing her skim the same row of earrings a third time. “They're just meeting us briefly after rehearsals- then drinks at 8:00. I brought clothes so I can just come back with you to get ready."

Veronica rolls her eyes, "I'm okay with drinks but at least let me look charming if you want me to be charming, starting with the first encounter- no matter how brief." She waves off the thought.

Kevin stands up and dramatically opens her french bedroom doors, "That's enough of the negative energy, little one. I'm hanging my clothes up, putting the macarons in the kitchen and will prep your bag for rehearsal," he pauses and looks over his shoulder. "Wear the lace leotard."

She raises her perfectly sculpted brow. "Thank you. My water bottle is on the counter, fresh lemons too- grab yourself one." She smiles, picking up a pair of Tahitian pearl studs. "And there better be a chocolate macaron in my bag."

 

\----

 

Archie and Moose hop into the car sent by Marty Mantle, a generous gesture to get to their meeting.

 _Or a pretentious move,_ Archie thinks.

He looks down at his black Rolex, noting they are right on time. He listens to Moose droning on about their game plan and hears an undertone of nervousness in his friend.

“I feel like you’re fidgeting over something more than this meeting,” Archie says. “Remember, we’re offering to fund them- no game plan. Nothing to be nervous about on our end, bro.”

Moose straightens and re-straightens his tie. “Archie, I am fully on board with this project and I know it’s what we should be doing,” he pauses. “However, I need to tell you something before we go into this,” he anxiously stutters.

“Would this have anything to do with a certain dancer from Prague a few summers back?”

He guiltily looks up at his friend.

 _Busted_.

Archie chuckles. “Believe it or not I am actually grateful for your ulterior motives. I think this was the perfect pick and your influence will probably be in our best interests. Just keep it cool and besides we’re working with the board not the dancers, remember?” Archie raises his eyebrows suggestively.

Moose breathes out a sigh of relief followed by a chuckle. “Yeah, man. You’re right. I just needed to get that off my chest. I don’t even know if there are still feelings there. And maybe we’ll find one for you?”

Archie laughs, full body rumbling.

_Yeah, right._

 

\--

 

“Mr. Andrews, Mr. Mason? Mr. Mantle is ready for you now, you can follow me this way” the office assistant, Charlie, says as he leads them through the pristine hallway.

Archie smooths out the invisible wrinkles in his grey Ralph Lauren suit and walks behind Moose, into the conference room. He admires all of the portraits and artwork adorning the place.

Marty Mantle is easily recognizable at the head of the table. Sporting a lazy smile, slicked back black hair and a drowning black jacket, he stands to meet his guests.

Archie approaches him and offers a strong handshake. “Archie Andrews and my business partner, Moose Mason. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mantle.” he introduces as Moose also extends his hand.

“Please, call me Marty.” he sits back in his seat gesturing for the two men to join him. “We’re looking forward to the coming year and happy to have you on board.”

Be humble, Archie thinks. “This is our first venture in the arts, I must admit. However, we are looking to expand our portfolio and are grateful to be working with the best,” Archie begins. “Could you give us a little insight as to what the year entails and what kind of funding the company needs?”

“Well, right now we are focused on our Fall Presentation. It’s generally a little edgier than the rest of the season’s performances but it really sets the tone.” Marty explains.

“Edgier?” Moose inquires.

“We’re working on a rock opera ballet. The show consists of various songs all choreographed in classic ballet technique, while exploring a star crossed lovers theme. The music has been great for the dancers and the band. We’ll be opening with Queen’s _Somebody to Love_."

Ironic, Archie thinks, though thoroughly impressed. “Wow, I’ve never heard of anything like that.”

“Exactly.”

The meeting goes on for about an hour as they discuss the season opening gala and all the promotional fundraising planned out. The money received this year will be focused on modernizing the theatre. They learn that the two principal dancers had expressed interest in renovated dressing rooms and backstage space for the crew on the main stage, among other details throughout.

They also learn that they headline most of the society events as the faces of the ballet. They are encouraged to join in on public appearances. It’s a good idea for them to become close with joining the circuit and mingle with those supporting the company.

“Well I think we're off to a great start. We have a little time to pop in on the end of the rehearsals, so you can get a glimpse of the showcase.” He gets up, gesturing for them to do the same.

“Who will we be meeting for drinks tonight?” Moose asks, a little too eagerly. Archie looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Tonight you'll meet with the principals, Kevin Keller and Veronica Lodge. The two I was going on about earlier. Kevin is a real treasure and very much admired here.

Moose nods and glances at Archie. _Kevin, of course._

Marty continues, "And Veronica, well let's just say she is _irreplaceable_. We keep her happy, we stay at the top. She's got offers all over the world, for more than just ballet. She's a real triple threat.”

"Impressive," Moose says in a tone masking how nervous he is.

“I'm excited to hear the music you've selected, I'm a classic rock fan myself,” Archie admits.

Marty turns back and smiles, “it was all Veronica’s idea.”

 

\----

 

Veronica finishes lacing up her black satin pointe shoes, custom made because they know how much she loves them. She looks up to see Cheryl Blossom and Josie McCoy approaching her from the wings.

"Good Morning, ladies," Veronica beams at her two friends. She met them in her Spence days, always in the same dance classes. Also daughters of prominent New York families and held to a certain expectation, made them bond quite quickly.

Cheryl ties up her long red hair into a bun and sits down next to Veronica. "Are you going to be using the holiday weekend to hit the Hamptons, V?" One year, the two friends realized their summer homes were only a street away.

"God knows I need it, Cher. Are you going to be able to get away, Josie?"

Josie rolls her eyes dramatically and starts stretching. "Chuck keeps complaining that we haven't left the city once this summer- so my schedule is cleared."

Veronica claps. "Great. Kev and I are planning to head up Friday. I think Betty and Jughead will be there, too." She and Betty Cooper became the closest of friends while in their university years. Veronica had been studying at Juilliard while Betty had been a journalism student at Columbia. She had her sights set on being a reporter, it ran in the family considering the Coopers owned and operated their hometown's paper. Betty frequently attended Veronica's performances for the paper. She was immediately adored by Kevin, forming the perfect group. They became so close he proudly dubbed their nicknames, "B&V".

Cheryl stands up to get in position. "Perfect. We'll be up Saturday morning and can plan from there?"

Kevin saunters over to the girls, "What are we planning?"

Veronica giggles at his enthusiasm and wraps her dainty fingers around his wrist. "Just discussing a lovely and much needed holiday in the Hamptons. They're heading up Saturday," she explains before donning a mischievous grin. "I'm ready to let my hair down."

 

\--

 

They're finishing up rehearsals for the day and notices Kevin looking not quite himself. His eyes are fixated at something off stage, so she squints her eyes to see what her friend is focusing on. A tall, dark haired man next to Marty. He looks familiar, she thinks trying to rack her brain.

But then her breathing becomes irregular at the flash of red hair behind them. Marty and the other man step to the side to take a seat and she gets a clear sight. _My, oh my_. She can feel her core clenching and butterflies taking flight in her stomach. He is one of the most beautiful men she's ever seen. Strong jawline, broad shoulders and that hair.

_Cool it, Veronica_

She hears her cue and prepares for her entrance. She purposely jetés her way to the front of the stage and begins her solo performance, fully aware of his eyes now on her. She wiggles her hips, knowing the effect it will have.

As she nears the end, the corps dancers follow her and she gets in her final position to a graceful développé. She feels a high she has never felt in her life.

 

\----

 

Marty leads them into the theatre and Archie recognizes the famous guitar notes of Pink Floyd’s _Wish You Were Here_ and is immediately intrigued.

Always having an eye for detail, he can see where renovations are needed and makes mental notes. The velvet black seats could be revamped, the carpet replaced and a new paint job but the theatre is in overall good shape.

His friend nudges him and he notices the object of Moose's eye contact. A tall, clearly built, male dancer standing off to the side who was watching the rehearsal.

There's a flurry of female dancers on the stage, all in sync on their pink shoes. They are impressive. Maybe this won't be too bad, he tells himself. The dancers begin to part down the center as the last section of the song begins, his favorite chords.

Archie's mind blocks out any other details as his eyes fall on a single dancer, illuminated by a spotlight. Raven hair glistening, porcelain skin glowing, berry mouth pouting. _Fuck_ , he thinks. He has never seen someone so beautiful, she looks like an angel. He's hypnotized by her long, lithe legs covered by sheer tights and imagining the little skin hidden under that black lace. He thinks of caressing the curve of her waist with his hands, which was beautifully accentuated by the sheer purple skirt she's wearing. _Those hips_. A blush grows at the start of her cleavage and he can't do anything but stare. His mouth goes dry. The song ends as she finishes her solo.

Her big brown, doll-like eyes lock on his.

 

\--

 

He can’t help it, not really. But he claps as soon as it’s over. Now it's Moose's turn to raise an eyebrow at his friend who is always composed.

Archie swears he notices just the slightest tint of pink on the beauty’s cheeks, deliciously matching the one across her chest.

The dancers scatter to the wings and Marty signals to the male dancer and the raven haired ballerina, “Kevin, Veronica, please join us.”

 _Veronica_.

Kevin wraps an arm around her tiny waist and they walk over to where the group is standing. Avoiding eye contact with Moose, he gives Veronica a small look only noticeable to someone staring so intently.

“Gentleman this is Kevin Keller and Veronica Lodge, our principal dancers. Kevin, Veronica, this is Archie Andrews and Moose Mason- from The Andrews Association,” Marty introduces.

Kevin confidently reaches out his hand for a strong handshake to Archie, before finally glancing up face-to-face with Moose. Archie shifts his stance, not wanting to intrude on this private moment. He happily reverts his eyes back on Veronica.

She's even more beautiful up close. Veronica extends a dainty hand and places it in his. The spark that jolts through Archie’s body causes him to hold her hand a little tighter and stare more intensely at her, quietly demanding she look back. She does, she has to feel it too. The way her chocolate eyes search his and her eyelashes flutter, _he knows she feels it too._

“Hi,” her breath hitches a little.

“Nice to meet you, Veronica.” Her pearly white teeth pull on her bottom lip as his eyes rake over her body. He senses a little recognition as she pulls her gaze away to look at Moose.

Marty allows everyone to enjoy pleasantries before speaking again, “Charlie made reservations for you all at Dear Irving for 8 O'Clock. I hope you enjoy your evening, have one for me!” He bids everyone farewell and retreats back to his office.

Kevin looks over to Veronica, “V, do you mind excusing me for a few minutes? I’ll meet you in your dressing room then we can head home.”

She gently touches his forearm and smiles, “Of course, Kev. See you in a few.” She raises an eyebrow at Moose. “Nice to see you, again.”

Moose chuckles lowly and smiles back, walking to the back of the theatre with Kevin.

She hesitantly looks up, meeting Archie’s gaze once more. “It seems like they might have a little catching up to do. Be a gentleman and escort me to my dressing room?”

Archie is willing to follow her anywhere. “Lead the way.”

They walk, mostly in silence, through the back hallways. He takes note of how sweet she smells, how her hips swing when she walks. "So, how do you know Moose and why don't I know you?" he jokes.

She giggles and it’s something he wants to hear on repeat. "Kevin and I were performing at the National Theatre in Prague a few summers back and sharing an apartment. I started to notice his nightly absence and had to meet the hunk who had stolen him away from me."

Archie chuckles, wondering why in the hell he didn't take Moose up on the Czech Republic vacation that year.

“I love the music you selected for the show. Great taste.”

She smiles. “Thanks, I’m really excited about it." He notices her biting her lip again, the action causing his primal instinct to stir. "So you’ll be around for most of the events this year?” she asks, seemingly hopeful.

He smirks down at her playfully, admiring their height difference. “I’m planning on it. I hear you’re the one to talk to about the social scene. And since our friends seem to already have their own little club, I hope you'll happily put up with my company tonight.” 

“I suppose so," she teases. "Well, this is me. Thanks for walking me” they approach her door. She leans her head against it while smiling and looking up at him, her beautiful eyes never breaking from his.

"My pleasure."

It takes everything in his control not to push her up against it, pin her hips with his and run his tongue over her plump, berry lips.

"Well then," she winks at him before dropping her smile to something more seductive, “to be continued.”

 

-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! First chapter of my first fic uploaded! I am a huge Varchie fan and am always in awe of the the writers out there who deserve the utmost praise. I have been sitting back, enjoying all of their work the last year and decided to roll my sleeves up and get to work! I love adult AU Varchie and hope this satisfies anyone else who feels the same.
> 
> The first chapter is both short and loaded with backstory. The next few will be more playful and longer. I'm a major pop culture connoisseur and am looking forward to sprinkling some themes and references throughout this story. Please tell me what you think, or leave a kudo. I welcome any and all feedback! Updates will come regularly and I hope you'll join me in this crazy story I have planned!
> 
> Chapter title inspired by Queen's "Somebody to Love"
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


	2. i'm on fire

 

 

  
_Sometimes it's like someone took a knife, baby_  
_Edgy and dull and cut a six-inch valley_  
_Through the middle of my soul_  
_At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet_  
_And a freight train running through the middle of my head_  
_Only you can cool my desire_  
_Oh oh oh, I'm on fire_

 

 

  
  
-

 

 

  
  
Veronica packs up her sleek black bag and takes a deep breath to steady her nerves. A man has _never_  left her feeling like this.  
  
She has to remind herself that he's here for business and she certainly doesn't have the bandwidth to get into anything. Plus, he should not get involved in the danger surrounding her, she wouldn't wish to put anyone through that.    
  
No matter how gorgeous.  
  
Untying her hair, she keeps breathing and brushes through her dark locks. She pushes the thought of his glowing eyes and that dreamy boyish grin out of her mind. She tries to block out the thought of his full lips all over her body.  
  
She sips her cold water and waits for Kevin.  
  
\--  
  
The sun is beginning to set, painting the sky in a perfect hue of warm colors. It makes her think of Archie, _again_.  
  
Making their way back to the Pembrooke, Kevin fills her in on his chat with Moose as they link arms.  
  
"I thought I was never going to see him again, V." He sighs wistfully. "I mean I certainly fantasized about locking eyes in some crowded place years into the future that would lead to a sporadic romp in the sheets... but never like this."  
  
Veronica remembers their summer abroad, Kevin's first real fling, knowing it had turned into something else. He was so happy and then so heartbroken.  
  
She can sense the conflict in his voice as they walk in step, so she tries to lighten the mood. "Well, he certainly seemed delighted to see you again. And I must say, he looks much more delectable than I remember."  
  
He smirks, thinking the same.  
  
"It was a summer fling, seems like a lifetime ago. He wasn't even out when we met so he could be an entirely new person now. I don't have the patience to deal with a closeted man anymore."  
  
Veronica admires the confidence and growth he's achieved through the years, "Nor should you darling," she encourages, while playfully poking a sharpened nail in the center of his chest. "You, Kevin Keller, deserve to be shown off and adored," she coos.  
  
He laughs, thankful for such a friend.  
  
"Although, this has the potential to be awfully exciting." She adds, mischievously.  
  
\----  
  
Archie's mind is still fixated on Veronica, his hand pulls on the taut muscles in his neck. He is completely entranced, a foreign feeling for him but only eager to spend more time with her.  
  
He can't stop thinking about her beautiful features or what those berry lips might taste like. His mind thinks of how her big doe eyes would look up at him while she swallows him whole into her pouty mouth.  
  
Pulling himself away from his thoughts, as they become unholier by the second, he looks over at Moose, who hasn't uttered a word since leaving.  
  
"Moose? You want to tell me what's going on?"  
  
His friend looks like he just woke up, shaken out of his shock. "We had a really good thing that summer. He was the first person I opened myself up to, and I was too ashamed to ever own up to my feelings and then just left. Like an asshole." He exhales a breath and runs his hand down his face, looking defeated.  
  
Archie remembers becoming friends with Moose when they were freshmen football players at the University of Chicago. Paired up as roommates late in the summer, they learned a lot about each other. Moose had a hard time accepting his sexuality, stemming from a hard ass of a father.  
  
Archie, too, had depended on Moose. He opened up about leaving his best friends in high school and the dangerous path he'd been on with his family ever since. Moose knew he had been longing for substance in a significant other and had a hard time holding onto any sort of relationship. Archie has always been grateful for this brotherhood they've built.  
  
"Yeah, but that was years ago, man. People change and look at you now. Maybe this was all meant to happen." Moose raises his eyebrows and looks at his friend disbelievingly.  
  
"I mean even if you secretly had this plan up your sleeve, make the best of it. Do what you really came to do." Archie realizes how stupid he must sound. His recent infatuation doing things to his regular demeanor. "But don't fuck it up, we've got too much invested."  
  
They ride in silence the rest of the way. Archie just gazes out the window, taking in the city and all its charms.  
  
He's interrupted from his daze when Moose adds, "you know I might be distracted with my own problems but don't think I didn't notice the chemistry brewing with the vivacious Veronica."  
  
\--  
  
Having been roommates for the better part of seven years, they had agreed to move into the same building. Archie enjoyed his alone time but not as much as he let on.

Whether with his family or his friends, or the quick moments before sending a girl home immediately after sex, he's not used to being alone for long periods of time. But as he reflects on it, _he has always been alone_.  
  
He and Moose part ways, getting off the elevator on different floors, agreeing to have a cocktail at his place prior to leaving.  
  
Archie unlocks his front door and takes in the New York sunset, brightly bathing his apartment through the expansive living room of windows.  
  
He carelessly shrugs off his clothes and heads toward the shower.  
  
Letting the scalding hot water pour down on his skin, he feels a little tension leaving his muscles.  
  
But it's not enough.  
  
His body and his brain seem to have other things in mind. He hasn't had sex in awhile. The sex he had been having wasn't great, never connecting to another person in the way he needed. Never with someone satisfying all of his needs.  
  
But he needs it, he thinks he needs her, _badly_.  
  
He grows impossibly hard thinking of Veronica here in the shower, bending over for him to do as he pleases. He thinks of what sounds she would make, her high pitched moans encouraging him as he pounds into her. He thinks of her trembling body at the mercy of his hands.  
  
He lets the fantasy cloud his vision and gets lost in the sensation.  
  
Archie comes harder than he ever remembers coming in his life. Taking a minute to collect himself, he comes down from his high.  
  
Maybe she's not like that at all. Maybe she wants someone to make love to her rather than fuck her relentlessly.  
  
Either way, he needs to know.  
  
\----  
  
Veronica sits at her vanity, a piece she found while studying in Paris one year. She was immediately drawn to the sinuously curved wood and authentic French motifs.  
  
She, of course, had it shipped back to New York to be refinished in a muted silver and had the stool reupholstered in a grey faux fur shag to match. She thought it looked like something Marie Antoinette would have had in her dressing room.  
  
She applies her berry lipstick and purses her lips, admiring her work. _Perfect_.  
  
Marie purrs at her as she enters the bedroom, little pink satin bow, perfectly pressed. She jumps up onto her mini chaise bed, a smaller replica of Veronica's, and snuggles in.  
  
Veronica clasps her pearls around her neck and reviews her appearance. She's decided, after much consultation with Kevin, to go with a simple black Dolce & Gabbana dress.  
  
But there wasn't a simple thing about it.  
  
The entire dress was sheer black lace that clung to every curve of her figure. If she went out in only that, she would be telling _not asking_ Archie Andrews to stumble into her bed tonight.  
  
Which wouldn't totally be a bad thing.  
  
However, pairing it with a skimpy black bodysuit showed just the right amount of skin. She needed to know if she was imagining the lustful looks from earlier. The champagne she's drinking now doesn't allow her to push those thoughts away.  
  
Kevin comes back into the bedroom, looking chic in his new black Alexander McQueen shirt, carrying the bottle of champagne.  
  
Marie perks up when seeing Kevin. He can't help but pet her, then tsk the kitten for getting her white fur on him, always seeking attention.  
  
"Well, you sure are trying to make an impression tonight, V. Are we playing naughty or nice?"  
  
Veronica feigns innocence as she bats her long lashes at him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Kev."  
  
She hands him the lint roller and they spend the next twenty minutes discussing Archie and Moose.  
  
Veronica sighs longingly, thinking of how freeing it could be to just go for it. She just wants to follow her heart and her hormones, not thinking of the consequences.  
  
But if Veronica Lodge prides herself on anything, it's loyalty, above all else.  
  
"Does your hesitancy towards the Red Headed Adonis have anything to do with Nick?" Kevin asks. He loathes Nick, knowing the strain he has caused- and still causes- his best friend.  
  
"Yes," Veronica admits. "If things were different, I wouldn't have to question everything. But I can never be too careful, Kev. You know how he is. Always one step ahead."  
  
Kevin doesn't want to, but he pities Veronica and all the weight she carries on her delicate shoulders. He tries to lighten the mood, as she had done for him earlier.  
  
"Well, V. He won't be back for months. You're allowed to have some fun, god knows he probably is. Out of sight out of mind, right?"  
  
"I wish."  
  
Kevin continues his comic relief and makes it clear that if Moose weren't gay or if he didn't already know how amazing in bed he was, he would be plotting to turn Archie. That makes Veronica giggle as her phone chirps from her dresser.  
  
_Betty_  
  
"B, darling!" She puts the call on speaker.  
  
"V, how could you not tell me you're going out with Archie Andrews?"  
  
"We're not going out, we're simply meeting to discuss the plans for the comp- wait." She holds up her hand as if Betty could see it and pause. "How do you know Archie Andrews?"  
  
"He's Juggie's best friend from Riverdale. I said I thought you'd hit it off. Remember, I told you this last week?"  
  
Veronica thinks back to last week- she and Betty had a girls night out and things had gotten a little wild, a sacred ritual they had indulged in to blow off steam since college.  
  
She vaguely recalls Betty talking about the investors, but definitely doesn't remember the part about him being friends with Jughead. Or the potential matchmaking.  
  
"My sweet B, you can't spill that kind of tea considering the state I was in. You know I love _ginger tea_ with extra sugar, it's sinfully delicious."  
  
Betty laughs, knowingly. Veronica can picture her beautiful Betty, her bright blue eyes shining and twisting her blonde hair around her finger as she giggles.  
  
Kevin, on the other hand, simply gives her a look for her to know that he knows- she is interested.  
  
She goes on to fill them in. Archie is single, she hasn't seen him in a long time as they grew apart after he moved to be closer to his family in Chicago. He and Jug still talk often.  
  
Betty tells her to be good and that she and Jug would be joining them for their trip to the Hamptons.  
  
"Well thank goodness, B. I simply could not have the perfect trip without you, even if it means we'll be accompanied by Forsythe," she scoffs.  
  
"Be nice, V." Betty laughs. "Call me tomorrow and we'll discuss packing."  
  
They disconnect the call and finish getting ready.  
  
"Do you think we should invite them to the Hamptons? Considering everyone semi knows each other, it could be fun." Kevin tests the waters, he gives himself away with a wicked grin.  
  
All Veronica can think of now is a shirtless Archie Andrews and her core starts to pulsate. She imagines her fingers skimming his broad shoulders and his hair illuminated by the light summer sky. _And those sun kissed freckles._  
  
She feels like her skin is prickling with heat rash at the thought.  
  
Matching his devious look, she replies, "It certainly couldn't hurt."  
  
\----  
  
The swanky bar is clearly a hot spot to be this busy on a Monday night. The crowd looks pretty sophisticated, all holding large glasses of wine or carefully crafted cocktails. The place is dimly lit, giving it an intimate vibe.  
  
They decide to hold off on heading to their table when the host tells them the rest of their party has yet to arrive, they're free to wait with a drink at the bar. Moose orders them two Moscow Mules to aid in calming their nerves.  
  
As the crowd grows, Archie can't help but eye the door anxiously waiting for her to show up. He's not sure why he's so fidgety, it's not generally his thing. Always seeming to make women nervous, this is a completely new concept for him.    
  
Veronica Lodge is not like most women. He's realized that much in the ten minutes he's been alone with her.  
  
Bodies fill the bar area and the door is no longer clear in his line of vision.  
  
He fiddles with his red tie. He was a mess figuring out what to wear and decided to put on dark wash jeans and a white button down paired with a black jacket.  
  
Moose had to help him add some wax in his hair, after running his hands through it so many times.

Archie can't quite believe the day he's had. It's been less than twenty-four hours since he's met Veronica Lodge and she's turned his world upside down.

He hears the distinct clicking of high heels accompanied by a sweet smell that clouds their place at the bar.  
  
He doesn't have to look up to know who it is. Her scent is now ingrained in his mental catalog of important sensory.  
  
"Hello boys," she speaks in a low seductive tone. "Care if we join you?"  
  
Archie looks up to meet her gaze, though it takes a few seconds as his eyes shamelessly follow the path from her very high, very spiky black shoes to her hour glass figure in black lace, yet again.  
  
_Wow_ , he thinks.  
  
Her shiny black hair now falls in soft curls down to the base of her cleavage. A single strand of white pearls glimmering against her glowing skin. Those eyes now lined in black, only enhancing the lustful effect they had earlier.  
  
He feels heat rushing up over his cheeks and flowing through the tips of his ears, drinking her in.  
  
Kevin stands at her side, also wearing black. Seeming much more relaxed than he did earlier, he flashes a winning smile. "Come on, our table's in the back."  
  
Archie and Moose stand to follow them as they make their way to the more secluded section. Behind a crystal curtain, they find a table surrounded by four velvet seats. The investors sit next to each other, across from their guests.  
  
Moose clears his throat and begins very business like, "so Marty had requested we meet to discuss your input on the renovations."  
  
They dive into some of the items on their list. The server comes by to take their drink orders. Kevin requests a gin and tonic while Veronica opts for a French martini. They fill them in on their vision for a more beautiful, modernized theatre and seem to agree on a lot.  
  
"Ok, so enough business talk. Tell us more about your selves," Veronica insists. Her piercing gaze never leaving Archie's. He hasn't said much to indicate any interest and she's beginning to believe the thoughts from earlier were only just that. _Delusional thoughts_.  
  
She tosses her long, raven hair over her shoulder, exposing her décolletage as she bends her upper body slightly forward.  
  
It's the right move as Archie seems to come back to himself, staring at her chest and licking his lips at the motion. Her eyes lock with his and there's something more dangerous there.  
  
She feels a tingle up her spine. While his gaze is still on her, she slowly crosses her legs, not missing the way he looks over her exposed skin.  
  
"We just moved here from Chicago. Archie and I met in college and have been planning to go into business together ever since."  
  
"Midwestern boys in the big city, how are you liking it so far?" She teases.  
  
Archie smirks at her. "It's beautiful here. I've always wanted to come to New York. I have some friends from home in the city, I think you might know them?"  
  
"Oh yes," she chuckles. "I didn't realize you had such history with Forsythe and my precious Betty."  
  
Archie laughs, knowing how much Jughead hates his given name. She clearly knows it, too.  
  
Kevin decides to put it on the table now. "We're all going to the Hamptons this weekend. You guys should come, it's the best weekend of the year," he offers, looking directly at Moose.  
  
Moose smiles and looks to Archie for reassurance before replying, "that would be great. We don't have anywhere to stay, though. Won't everything be booked for the holiday?"  
  
Veronica cuts in, "nonsense. You'll stay with us."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Archie raises his eyebrows at her. "And where's that?"  
  
"V's house is big enough for all of us. Betty and Jughead are coming, too." Kevin interjects.  
  
"Well then I guess we can't say no."  
  
Veronica smiles widely, especially for Archie. She explains that a member of her staff will be driving them on Friday. They should be ready to be packed and ready to embark on their journey. She asks for Archie's phone, so she can type in her number, not hesitating to add the lip print emoji next to it.  
  
Kevin and Moose excuse themselves to get more drinks, leaving Archie and Veronica alone.  
  
Although their table has a private serving staff, she knows they are seeking even more privacy.  
  
Archie looks at her over his glass, feeling a little more talkative. "So did you grow up in the city?"  
  
She squares her pointy shoulders and directs herself towards him.  
  
"Yes, my family owned The Dakota hotel so we occupied the penthouse. I spent most of my summers on the island or abroad, but always back to New York."  
  
"You grew up in a hotel? I didn't think anyone really did that."  
  
She giggles, though her eyes seem a little distant as she answers. "It was glorious. There was always something going on, easier to feel less alone that way."  
  
He understands completely.  
  
"I was just like Eloise-"  
  
"At the plaza?"  
  
She raises her eyebrows, impressed he understands her reference.  
  
He chuckles, a red tint growing on his cheeks. It's endearing.  
  
"What? Betty taught me how to read."  
  
She gazes at him thoughtfully and tilts her head to the side, "I always took her for more of a Nancy Drew fan."  
  
"You obviously know her well, you should appreciate that she found it so imperative to instill the knowledge of strong female characters in us at such a young age."  
  
Veronica smiles and it's so genuine, so beautiful. "That's why I love her."  
  
She clearly adores Betty, his heart swells at the thought of her knowing his oldest friends so well. She doesn't immediately come off as someone to be chummy with Betty and Jug.  
  
_He just wants to know more_.  
  
"So you have a team of people at your beck and call?" He jokes, smiling sweetly at her.  
  
Veronica smiles back shyly. "I have two bodyguards, Andre and Antonio as well as my butler, Smithers. Technically they are paid to be at my beck and call." She raises a perfectly sculpted brow. "But I can be quite demanding."  
  
He smirks, loaded with so much more than a simple look.  
  
She explains that the ever loyal, Smithers, had looked after her mother growing up, then he had cared for Veronica since the day she was born. Andre has always been her personal bodyguard, protecting the Lodges for as long as she can remember.  
  
"Then when my parents died and I left The Dakota, Antonio was hired as an extra layer of protection."  
  
Archie is overcome with emotion he didn't know he could feel. His heart catches in his throat as he flounders for a response.  
  
Why does this girl need so much protection? Why does he care so much? He decides right then that he wants to be the one to protect her.  
  
\--  
  
Kevin and Moose eventually make their way back with drinks. After some time and a much more relaxed feel, they announce that they're going to head out. _Together_.  
  
They all seem a little giggly.  
  
"V, are you ok to get home?" Kevin questions.  
  
"Of course, Kev. I'm a big girl"  
  
Archie takes this as his opportunity, "I'll see she gets home ok."  
  
Veronica looks back at Archie, who is staring at her a little more closely now.  
  
Kevin looks at her with wide eyes . "Ok. I'll be over in the morning and we'll head to rehearsals," he says before bending down to peck her cheek.  
  
\--  
  
Archie and Veronica decide to have one more drink before her driver shows up.

They bask in the flirtatious atmosphere and head outside. A welcoming bench by the door seems like the perfect place to wait. 

"Thanks for inviting us for the weekend," he tries. Not wanting to let her go just yet.  
  
Veronica doesn't want to leave him. But she has a long day of rehearsals tomorrow, the way it always is before a holiday weekend.  
  
"Of course, I'm really glad you'll be coming," she looks into his eyes. A little glassy from the alcohol.  
  
He boldly places his hand on her thigh, thin lace and warm skin under his heavy fingers. Her lips part as she sucks in a hitched breath.  
  
"Yeah?" He asks.  
  
Without words she nods her head. He tightens his grip and she trembles.  
  
"Me too, Veronica."  
  
She gently wraps her fingers around his forearm and smiles at him, hoping he feels the same.  
  
"Have dinner with me. Wednesday night." He insists.  
  
"Archie," she giggles. "I don't know." She's half teasing, half gauging how far he'll push it.  
  
"Veronica, please. Let me take you out, unless there's a reason I can't?" His warm brown eyes are are so hopeful.  
  
She bites her lip and looks up at him before going against all her earlier decisions.  
  
"Ok. Text me time and place." She feels giddy and it probably shows in her smile. "Although, can we keep this dinner as discreet as possible for the time being?"  
  
He nods his head, as he is not ready for Moose or Jughead's prying questions just yet.  
  
Just like that, Andre pulls up in a sleek black Audi and she leans over to kiss Archie's cheek. She wiggles her hips as she walks away.  
  
Veronica flips her long hair once again over her shoulder. She catches his warm eyes, only to find them smoldering back at her.

He's also so adorable with a lip print on his cheek. She shoots him a wink and gets in the car.  
  
\----  
  
Betty and Veronica sit side by side at their favorite nail salon. They decided to get after work pedicures to prep for their weekend getaway. Betty opts for a baby pink while Veronica gets her signature burgundy.  
  
She fills Betty in on Kevin's rekindling with Moose and how he's been acting like a man in love. He's been so unstoppable that he actually convinced Marty to cut rehearsals short on Friday so they could leave earlier for their trip. It wasn't hard once everyone else cheerfully chimed in.  
  
"I'm thinking, now that we can, we get there early and drop the boys so we can head into town. The house is pretty stocked but I want to plan a special meal for Friday."  
  
Betty smiles. "Juggie's been dropping hints for me to bake him a cake recently, if you don't mind me handling dessert for the weekend?"  
  
"Of course not, B, you know I absolutely love eating your cake," Veronica teases. "But I've got dinner."  
  
They drink their champagne and relax into their massage chairs. Veronica subtly tries to get the scoop on Archie. She hasn't stopped thinking about him since Monday night.  
  
Needless to say, her vibrator has been working _overtime_ this week.    
  
She feels the fluttery butterflies in her stomach as she mentally prepares for dinner with him tonight.  
  
"A little interest brewing there, V?" Betty asks as she side-eyes her bestie.    
  
Veronica sighs, trying to keep this playful. "Well he's a total Dylan McKay, you know the type I like."  
  
Betty laughs.  
  
"But, I barely know him and you know how hard it is for me to get too involved."  
  
The blonde looks at her friend sympathetically.  
  
"I know, V. But you should know that Archie's a really great guy. He was always dating different girls in high school but nothing ever stuck because he got so distracted. Jug says he hasn't had anything serious in a long time, if you could even categorize his relationships as serious." 

Veronica imagines him being a sweet boyfriend, with the perfect dose of sexy. If only her life weren't already written out in her own blood.

Betty turns to face Veronica, compassion shining in her light eyes. "I'm not going to push, I will wait for you to come to me when you're ready to talk. But if he's interested, I wouldn't take it so lightly."  
  
\----  
  
Archie texts Veronica to let her know he's about to leave, while standing in his bedroom over analyzing his attire. Dark jeans, black tee and a grey jacket.  
  
He pulls out a joint and walks out to his balcony, lighting it slowly. Breathing in deeply, calmness washes over him and he gains some clarity to think through his situation.  
  
He's been anxious the last two days thinking of being with her again. During their last encounter she had kissed him on the cheek and the incessant flirting. Constantly replaying that and the feel of his hand on her thigh, he can't wait for tonight.  
  
He and Moose set up their office space yesterday, finally feeling like a permanent move. They had also found a new gym to join nearby.  
  
Throughout their time apart, he and Veronica have been exchanging seemingly innocent texts. She's been tired from rehearsals and is looking forward to their weekend away.  
  
His mind is racing as thinks of spending a whole weekend with her. And his friends.  
  
Archie desperately needs tonight to go well, as it would surely set the tone for what's to come.  
  
He takes one more hit and dabs out the lit end on his table. Grabbing his things, he heads out.  
  
His phone buzzes in his pocket.  
  
_Veronica 💋_  
  
_Meet you outside, handsome._  
  
\--  
  
Archie approaches The Pembrooke, a pristine ivy covered building framed with black iron, looking straight out of a fairy tale in the middle of New York City.  
  
He gets out of his car and leans against the hood, very devil-may-care.  
  
There's a doorman opening the front door as she walks out, heading straight for him.  
  
She's a vision.  
  
Short black skirt, cleavage hugging top, pearls and another pair of sexy black high heels all making up a very small portion of her radiating beauty. She winks at him, like she does, and throws a smile his way.  
  
Archie has trouble breathing.  
  
\--  
  
Archie requested a dark booth in the bar when making the reservations, for a few reasons...  
  
Being alone with Veronica is a lot more comfortable than he thought it would be.  
  
When they finish their food, he comes around to sit next to her. His desire only increasing as they get a drink and she scoots closer into his side.  
  
"So, did you have a girlfriend back in Chicago?" She innocently asks, already knowing his relationship status.  
  
He licks his lips, boring his eyes into hers. She's so beautiful.  
  
"No, Ronnie. No girlfriend."  
  
Her heart flutters at the new nickname. His face grows red again as he realizes what he just called her. He sips his drink as he checks himself.  
  
"Ronnie? It's adorable. Just like you, _Archiekins_ ," she coos.  
  
He cannot believe it. She is clearly flirting with him. It makes him feel dizzy but confident to take it one step further.  
  
"You're a little more dangerous than you look, aren't you?" he questions her with hooded eyes. "Acting all prim and proper."  
  
She giggles, "Oh Archiekins." She blinks her big brown eyes up at him and bites her lip. "You have no idea."  
  
His eyes darken and his grip on the glass tightens.  
  
\--  
  
The valet brings his car around and he opens the door for her to get in.  
  
She flutters her dark eyelashes, "Why thank you, Archiekins. Chicago clearly breeds chivalry."  
  
She's enjoys teasing him. And he is so into it.  
  
The tension buzzes between them, zinging sparks in the small confines of the car.  
  
He pulls over, deciding he has to take a chance.  
  
They are so alone. Nothing but the soft glow of the dashboard illuminating their faces.  
  
She bites her lip, causing him to rip his stare away from her eyes to watch. He can feel his boiling blood flowing south and leans in.  
  
"We shouldn't do this," she whispers, sweet breath on his lips.  
  
He gently cups her soft cheek with his callused hand. "We definitely shouldn't do this."  
  
One lingering breath between them and then he can't hold back. He kisses her with purpose and she immediately reaches one of her hands up into his hair and the other grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer.  
  
He demands entry between her lips, tongue dominating. She obeys and whimpers into his mouth as the kiss gets deeper.  
  
He's so fucking hard he wants to grab her by the waist to make her straddle his lap.    
  
"Come back to my place. For a nightcap," he insists between kisses. "I only live a few blocks away."  
  
She pulls her face away slightly. Her beautiful eyes linger on his lips before meeting his gaze, "we're walking on dangerous ground," she sighs.  
  
_Not a total no, more like a hesitant yes?_ He thinks.  
  
He pushes a silky curl out of her face. "I have a feeling you're worth it."  
  
\--  
  
The drive back to his place really is only a few minutes.  
  
Veronica counts the reasons this is wrong in her brain, but is pulled out of it when his warm hand rests on the small of her back as they get off the elevator.  
  
"Come on in," he smiles at her.  
  
She walks through the entrance alcove and is impressed with his home. From the vast windows perfectly illuminating the night sky to the cognac leather furniture and exposed wood, it seems warm, just like him. His wet bar is well stocked and he has an impressive collection of sculptures throughout the main room.  
  
Good taste, she thinks.  
  
"I'm going to have an old fashioned, what can I get you?"  
  
She looks up, knowing what bourbon does to her. "I'll have the same."  
  
He mixes their drinks, turns on his record player and makes his way over to her. She looks angelic perched with perfect posture on the couch while clutching her pearls, overlooking the city below her.  
  
She willingly accepts the drink and sips it immediately. When she's not drinking, Archie notices her nervously chewing on her lip.  
  
"Have you always studied ballet?" He pries, dying to know everything about her.  
  
"Yes. Although I have switched it up a few times. I studied precision at Radio City from a few Rockettes we know, one summer. But it turns out I'm too short to join their ranks." She giggles sweetly.  
  
Archie laughs loudly at that, then quietly says after a moment, "You, Veronica, are too beautiful to blend in. You are clearly meant to be a star."  
  
He looks at her with such adoration, giving off a bit of gentleness and something so much darker. Her belly feels a pull to her core.  
  
He keeps going. "But your heart clearly lies in ballet, I've never seen anyone exude so much grace in my life."  
  
She laughs lightly and sets her drink on the coaster provided, "I've been dancing since I could walk, so it's something I'm dependent on. Even when I'm going through something, I love the discipline ballet requires. It keeps me focused."  
  
His eyes darken again, imagining disciplining Veronica Lodge and her willingly taking it.  
  
_Imagining her loving it._  
  
Really, she has no idea what's gotten into her, probably the bourbon and the wetness growing between her legs. She notices the change in his face and decides to keep up her coquettish mood, "anytime my bad girl side comes out, it's only so long until I _crave_ the discipline."  
  
Archie sets his drink down now and moves closer to play with the ends of her hair. His fingers move up and hold her cheek in his hand. She leans into it and exhales shakily. His lips land on hers, soft and pliant.  
  
The kiss is so sensual and she can't get enough.  
  
Neither can he, evidently. He grips her thighs and brings her to him.  
  
She hikes up her skirt and straddles him. As the kiss grows more heated she pulls away to take a breath.  
  
She looks at his face and toys with his earlobes, and he has never felt such tenderness from a woman. Archie is completely enamored by her. He wants her tiny hands gently caressing him everywhere, wanting her to keep him feeling so cherished.  
  
Veronica kisses him with an open mouth and feels feverish with the way he's touching her. She rubs her chest against his, feeling herself react.  
  
He pulls her hair with one hand and snakes his other around to her backside, lightly spanking her. "Bad girl side, huh?" He teases, voice lower.  
  
It ignites something in Veronica and that's it.  
  
Reading enough romance over the years, she never imagined someone like this could exist- the best of both her fantasies. She needs more of him, he's so gentle yet rough.  
  
She doesn't care how long she's known him or what dangerous things may come. Her mind is clouded by the desire she feels for this man.  
  
Grinding her hips down onto him, she hotly whispers against his ear, "only when I'm provoked."  
  
He pulls her even closer and moves to sit forward on the couch with her wrapped around him. "Where are you planning to take me?" She breathes against his neck, peppering it with kisses.  
  
"The bedroom."  
  
She pulls back and looks seriously into his eyes, he immediately gives her his undivided attention.  
  
"Archie, I don't do this very often- _ever_ , really. If we're going to continue, all things considered, I need you to promise it will stay between us."  
  
She plays with his ears again.  
  
Her eyes are so sweet and he can't deny anything she asks. For the time being, he thinks, it's probably best this way. "Of course, baby. Just you and me."  
  
Veronica wants him to call her that again and gains a newfound confidence as she unwraps herself, stands up, and backs away from him.  
  
She unzips her skirt and lets it drop. Slowly unhooking the front of her tulle bustier, she watches his reaction as she works her way down, eventually leaving her completely topless.  
  
Archie can't do anything but stare, she's left in nothing but her pearls, her sexy black heels and the smallest black thong he's ever seen.  
  
"You're so fucking beautiful."  
  
Earlier he only thought, and now he is absolutely certain, there is nobody on the planet more beautiful than Veronica Lodge.  
  
His dick is throbbing and he's at a loss for words. Sweat starts to trickle down his neck.  
  
She bites her lip and he surges forward, grabbing her thighs and wrapping them around his torso. She jumps as he lifts her off the ground. Veronica clings to him and starts bucking her hips to spur him on.  
  
He makes his way into his bedroom, sitting on his bed with her in his lap.  
  
He bends down and starts lightly licking her nipples, to tease her. But like a man possessed, he increases his pressure until he's sucking hard- he can't stop.  
  
"Mm, Archie." Her sultry tone and the sensual movements of her hips are setting his skin on fire.  
  
He makes his way back up her chest and over her collarbone.  
  
"Ronnie," he moans as she nibbles on his earlobe. She's testing all of his self control, as he tries to set the right pace.  
  
Archie raises his face to meet hers again. They kiss and she uses her teeth to tug on his bottom lip. In that moment he sees his whole future in her eyes. He needs more.  
  
She squirms out of his embrace and starts to make her way up his bed.  
  
"Archiekins? Will you spank me again?" She asks coyly while looking over her shoulder, her ass directly in his reach. "Maybe a little harder this time?"  
  
That's it for him. He shifts quickly on the bed and grips her hips. He places soft kisses on her lower back as he rolls the panties down her bottom.  
  
It's perfect. _She's_ perfect.  
  
Veronica braces herself and moans loudly when his hand comes in contact with her. She's never been this turned on, especially when someone else is in control.  
  
He can't help but admire the way he's made her porcelain skin blush beautifully.  
  
"Archie, I'm so wet. Please."  
  
He breathes out and rubs her bare bottom, planting more kisses all over. "Please what, baby?"  
  
"I need you."  
  
He flips her so fast, crawls up her beautiful body and goes back to kissing her breasts. His fingers find her entrance.  
  
"So fucking wet, Veronica." He growls against her sternum. He can feel her pushing her thighs together, rubbing herself seeking release. His thumb barely slides against her clit and she's shaking and crying out for him. He's going to lose it.  
  
Her back bends off the bed as soon as his fingers are inside her. She looks up at him, between moans and screaming his name, and kisses him wherever she can get her lips.  
  
Archie curls his fingers inside of her, loving the way she reacts to his touch. "Come for me, Veronica." He demands.  
  
On cue, she comes. Her orgasm rippling through her body. She rides herself out on his fingers and just wants more of him.  
  
She feels so high, she snuggles into his warm, strong body. The last things she registers is stroking a head of red hair, feeling a smile against her neck and hearing a soft " _Ronnie_ " murmured into her ear as she drifts off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
\----  
  
Veronica wakes up. 3:19 AM. She's a little disoriented, waking up in non silk sheets and in a tee shirt that is way too big for her. Though, she's pleasantly warm.  
  
She looks over and sees Archie Andrews sleeping soundly, his strong arm circling her waist. Relishing in his slumbering state, she takes a minute to admire him. His perfect lips, chiseled jawline - her only regret is not staying awake long enough to see his naked body hidden under those clothes.  
  
She sends a text to Andre and asks him to pick her up.  
  
Carefully, she pries Archie's arm off of her and starts to move.  
  
Gathering her scattered clothes and belongings throughout the apartment, she awaits Andre's text indicating he's out front.  
  
When it comes, she tiptoes back and kneels next to the beautiful man sleeping in front of her. She kisses his cheek softly, letting it linger for a moment. Veronica looks at his beautiful face for a few more seconds, before quietly heading downstairs.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two... what did you think? 
> 
> I know it seems we're moving a bit quick, but trust me we're only just getting started! I hope you'll stick around! 
> 
> I want to send a huge amount of gratitude to all of you! I was so overwhelmed by the positive response when I published this story last week. I feel so welcomed into this fandom. The kudos, the comments, the reblogs- I am so appreciative, thank you!
> 
> Chapter title inspired by The Chromatics version of "I'm on Fire"
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


	3. electric feel

 

 

_Saw her in the Amazon  
With the voltage running through her skin  
Standing there with nothing on  
She gonna teach me how to swim  
I said, "Ooh, girl!  
Shock me like an electric eel  
Baby girl  
Turn me on with your electric feel” _

 

 

 

_-_

 

 

 

 _Come to the Pembrooke, alone._  
  
Archie looks at his phone, somewhat shocked. He hasn't seen Veronica since their heated tryst in his apartment Wednesday night.  
  
But that doesn't mean he hasn't thought about her. _Over_ and _over_ again.  
  
He's been questioning all of it. Waking up and finding she was gone left an unsettling feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach.  
  
No note. No text.  
  
Did she want something like that to happen again? Does she regret it?  
  
She wanted to keep it between them, which he respects and is in agreement with but is nervous as to why.  
  
She made it clear she doesn't do that often but right now, he just wants more of her and will take her however he can.  
  
He tries to stay positive. It's finally Friday and they'll be leaving for the Hamptons with their friends shortly.  
  
Veronica unsurprisingly penetrates his brain again. His heartbeat quickens thinking about how exciting she is.  
  
_Any particular reason?_ He replies, deciding to play with her.  
  
She's quick to respond, _Request about to be revoked, Archiekins._  
  
He chuckles. This girl's something else. He grabs his packed bag and heads out.  
_  
__On my way_.  
  
\--  
  
Not knowing the protocol, he calls her as soon as he's at her building.  
  
As the phone rings, he feels eyes on him. Shifting his gaze, Archie looks towards the street and sees a black limo.  
  
The window rolls down and he's already overwhelmed by the sight of her luscious berry lips smirking at him. Admiring her angelic face hidden behind big cat eye sunglasses, perched on her button nose, he exhales a breath.  
  
Veronica looks straight out of an old Hollywood film, right down to the long black and white polka dot scarf billowing out the window.  
  
"Why Archiekins, I wasn't going to wait much longer." She pushes the glasses on top of her shimmering raven hair and winks at him. "Get in."  
  
Not having to be told twice, he travels purposefully with large steps across the cobblestone.  
  
He slides onto the black leather next to her. Discreetly linking their hands, immediately feeling the voltage between them, she reaches up and presses a button. "Andre, we have business to discuss. Can you please signal when we arrive at Kevin's?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Veronica." And with that, the partition closes and she pounces on his lap, grabs his ears and welcomes him with ferocious kisses.  
  
Archie inhales her scent and responds right away. Gripping her hips, he pulls her closer. "Come here, _Miss Veronica_. I haven't stopped thinking about you."  
  
She starts grinding on him and she looks so gorgeous, skin so soft, body so tempting in her purple dress. His hands ghost up her back and thinks _just one string to pull and she'd be totally exposed ..._  
  
"Me too, Archie. But we don't have much time."  
  
He pulls back and raises a brow in confusion at her.  
  
Veronica starts slinking down his body and unzips his pants. She pulls them down as he adjusts his hips.  
  
"Ronnie-" he starts to say.  
  
She stops what she's doing and looks up at him, so beautiful, and shakes her head. Extending her hand, she lays one dainty finger across his lips, silencing him with a sultry smile.  
  
Veronica lowers her head and he loses himself to the feeling of her mouth.  
  
\--  
  
She reapplies her lipstick with her legs crossed. Holding up her vintage ornate mother of pearl compact mirror, she purses her lips. She looks over at Archie who is still looking at her with a dopey grin on his face. Her heart swells at the sight and she can't help the small smile that blooms on her face.  
  
"Now I forgive you for falling asleep the other night," he jokes.  
  
Veronica giggles, "I thought that might do the trick." She just wants to finish him off _again_.  
  
Andre stops at Kevin's, also where Moose is, then they head to Williamsburg to get Betty and Jug.  
  
Archie excitedly gets out to greet his friends. Veronica can't help but peer out to see him interact with the couple he's known since birth.  
  
Betty comes barreling out of their house like a ray of sunshine in a yellow sundress and jumps into Archie's arms, squealing. They embrace for a few seconds and Veronica's heart is so full.  
  
The ever gloomy Jughead is slowly making his way behind her, carrying all the luggage meeting Andre on the curb. He cracks a smile so big Veronica has to do a double take.  
  
They, too, hug for awhile before Archie wraps his long arms around both of them. Veronica imagines the three of them as children and longingly wishes to be the fourth musketeer of their group.  
  
They all pile in, Betty beelines it right for Veronica's side. She once again presses the button, "Ok Andre. This is everyone, we can depart the city."  
  
"Yes, Miss Veronica."  
  
Archie cocks an eyebrow her way at the formal name he used earlier. His cheeks grow red, no doubt thinking about their steamy interaction from before in this very limo.  
  
Veronica turns toward the mini fridge and pulls out two bottles of champagne. "Fred darling, come help me with the drinks."  
  
Jughead moves up to where she and Betty are sitting and assists.  
  
"Of course, Holly, but only because you're taking us on holiday." He gives her a toothy smile.  
  
They had become fast friends, though neither would outwardly admit it- even to Betty, over a wide range of music, classic literature, golden age cinema and smoking a little weed to unwind.  
  
He would always refer to Betty's _new gal pal_ as Truman Captote's Holly Golightly, though appearance wise, she was all Paramount. When wanting to be a little facetious, usually after a night out, he would refer to her as a _spicy, Latina version of Audrey Hepburn._  
  
Veronica, in turn, started _Fred Darling_ \- only reserving _Forsythe_ for special occasions.  
  
Now it's Archie's turn to pitch in. He appears to be outraged, gaze dodging between Jug and Veronica. "Wait! _This_ is Holly?!?!"  
  
Jug looks at him then back at Veronica and cracks up.  
  
\--  
  
Archie has heard about _Holly_ for years. Betty's best girlfriend, she always did get along better with guys growing up, and how wonderful this girlfriend was. Jug didn't dislike Veronica, he quite admired her.  
  
He always told Archie how grateful he was for his love to find such a friend. Betty telling him they were _meant to be best friends_. Now his heart is so full, processing this new information.  
  
_Just like I was meant to find her,_ he thinks.  
  
Jughead finishes opening the bottles as the girls distribute the freshly poured crystal flutes. Moose and Kevin join in as they all raise their glasses.  
  
"To a lost weekend, full of nonsensical fun with our dearest friends!" Veronica toasts.  
  
"And drunken debauchery," Kevin adds, gleefully.  
  
"Here, here!"  
  
They all clink their glasses and down the bubbly.  
  
\----  
  
A few hours later, they pull onto Veronica's street and she gives them the lay of the land.  
  
"I feel like it's been forever since we've come out here, V." Betty says while dreamily gazing out the window at the lush green grass, hand linked with Veronica's.  
  
As they pull up the drive, the newcomers are mesmerized by the home. Not being new to large homes, though they are thoroughly impressed with the pristine house's architectural design.    
  
Everything is symmetrical, from the exquisite white columns to the trimmed green hedges to the gleaming black porch lamps. The colors a stark contrast against the cerulean sky.  
  
The car stops and Andre comes round to open their door. He starts unloading the luggage, heading through the French doors into the foyer.  
  
Betty and Jughead grab their bags and head up the grandeur black and white staircase to their _usual quarters,_ the second largest suite in the house. Kevin and Veronica show the others their rooms. Moose will take one of the guest rooms, strategically located next to Kevin's favorite- top choice room.  
  
They avoid Veronica's suite, as it's at the other end of the house and climb the stairs to the loft on the half third floor where Archie will sleep.  
  
It's covered with leafy green wallpaper and is chicly decorated with an electric blue couch, brightly accented artwork and golden tables. There's a mounted TV and a fluffy daybed with a framed _La Boheme_ poster above. The skylight is a great touch and Archie is glad this is where he's staying.  
  
They all disperse to get settled in their rooms, leaving Archie upstairs.  
  
_Veronica 💋  
Behind the bookcase is a hidden stairwell to my master suite x_  
  
Scratch that. He is beyond _thrilled_ this is where he's staying.  
  
\----  
  
The girls announce their departure as Archie pulls out a football and a frisbee to offer the guys. Jughead pleads for the frisbee since he loathes football, making Betty giggle in delight.  
  
Andre is dismissed to his guest home for the weekend but will be within reach.  
  
Veronica hops into her black Range Rover. Still fully loaded, though a little outdated now, the way her parents had left it. Having redone most of the house to her liking, she found it too hard to get rid of their family summer car that held so many of her mind's precious pictures of her former life.  
  
They head into town, throw on the local radio station and roll down the windows, resulting in the perfect contrast of blonde and raven hair flying everywhere.  
  
"B?" Veronica asks, a little quietly.  
  
Betty looks at her, taken aback by the unusually soft tone.  
  
Veronica's big eyes dart everywhere as they enter the market. "I think I'm interested in Archie," she _knows_ she's interested in Archie but needs to talk to somebody. But for the sake of everyone's safety, she wants to slowly open up to Betty.  
  
Betty looks wide eyed at her best friend, a hint of amusement there. "You don't say."  
  
Veronica has only been truly honest about Nick with Betty and Kevin. Betty, always having the more positive outlook on life of the two girls, doesn't see his threats as a permanent problem.  
  
She _really_ believes everything works out as it should and that her friend deserves the kind of love she and Jug have, not the twisted toxicity she's currently caught up in.  
  
Veronica looks almost guilty, chewing on her lip waiting for her to talk.  
  
"V. I think everything happens for a reason. And this is one of those things. Maybe the biggest thing, it's fate."  
  
"I barely know him, Betty."  
  
Betty knows this isn't just about being freshly introduced, Veronica doesn't let people in often and this could change everything.  
  
"I know. But _I've_ known both of you over the span of my life, and I just have a feeling about this."  
  
Veronica accepts her optimism and they fill up the cart.  
  
"V, how much food are we making? I know Juggie eats a lot but this is _a lot._ "  
  
"You know my abuelita's recipes are always a hit. And I figure since we'll probably be stoned most of the evening, we should have a plethora of munchies."  
  
Betty gets giddy when Veronica's in the mood to cook. Betty was a natural Martha in the kitchen but Veronica required teaching and diligence.  
  
She had learned and perfected some amazing family favorites from her abuelita that Betty merrily ate right up. During the college years, Veronica had learned the love of baking, through her love of Betty.  
  
"Maybe you're just trying to impress Archie with one of your many charms," Betty laughs.  
  
\----  
  
Betty and Veronica reappear with more shopping bags than they could have carried themselves and shoo the boys of out the kitchen.  
  
Betty gives a stoned Jughead a stern warning to stop digging through the grocery bags and kisses him sweetly, sending him off with some treats.  
  
Archie, Kevin and Moose are indolently throwing a football around on the great lawn while delicious smells migrate from the kitchen.  
  
Jughead sits at the outdoor dining table rolling joints for the evening as they had planned on a relaxing first night before the weekend festivities kicked off tomorrow.  
  
Archie glances over the property, taking in the verdant gardens. He imagines making Veronica come everywhere, on the lawn chairs, in the crystal pool, how beautiful she'd look naked in the throes of passion against such a scenic backdrop.  
  
_He can't help it._  
  
The girls join them outside, announcing they're taking a break from the kitchen as everything is either in the oven or resting for a sliver of a second. Betty heads right for Jughead's lap as Veronica stretches out on a plush pistachio green lounge chair.  
  
Despite her tiny frame, her legs look like they go on for days. Archie is grateful for his sunglasses so he can keep on staring at her as much as he wants without looking like too much of a psycho.  
  
\--  
  
Everyone enjoys a little downtime before receiving tasks from Veronica to prep for dinner. Kevin and Moose are to set the outdoor table while Jughead makes a few pitchers of her abuelita's famous jalapeño margaritas.  
  
Betty helps her plate the food giving it all to Archie, who carries all the platters outside. She feels her core respond while watching his muscles move under his simple white tee shirt.  
  
"Ronnie, this looks incredible." Archie praises on his third trip.  
  
Betty raises an eyebrow at the nickname, following them onto the patio.  
  
They gather round the table and admire the incredible spread in front of them. Posole, corn salad, fideo deco and a copious amount of side dishes cover the surface. Everyone digs in and sips on their margaritas.  
  
"I love abuelita's recipes. Thank you, V." Kevin sighs and stretches.  
  
Jughead rubs his belly before grabbing another plateful. "I could eat this all the time."  
  
Betty and Veronica laugh, knowing he could eat most things all the time. But, she loves the praise for cooking her favorite foods for her loved ones.  
  
"Who's abuelita?" Archie asks.  
  
"My grandmother. She loves cooking and has thankfully passed some of her best recipes down to me."  
  
Archie smiles at her, grateful for some insight into her seemingly private life.  
  
The boys clean the table and Jughead lights up two joints to pass around while they wait for Betty to bring out dessert.  
  
\----  
  
Half dazed and blissfully happy, Archie rolls over on his side. Having moved into the lush lounge of the open air pool house, they are laying on scattered pillows, shaking in laughter.  
  
Veronica brought out the stash of treats she had made earlier, a platter of empanadas and green chili chicken enchilada nachos, much to everyone's excitement.  
  
Hours seem to pass when Kevin and Moose claim to be tired and decide to retreat to bed, leaving the four behind. Archie can't help but love how easy this all feels.  
  
It's been so long since he's felt this happy, he can't stop smiling. Veronica's coy glances certainly don't hurt, either.  
  
Jughead yawns loudly and Betty leans her head on his shoulder. "Time for bed, Juggie." She says sweetly.  
  
She gets up and directs him out back towards the main house. Leaning down to peck Veronica on the cheek, she bids the two goodnight and doesn't hesitate pulling the curtains closed, leaving them in privacy with a satisfied smile.  
  
Archie raises his eyebrow at her, waiting for her to explain. He loves seeing her blush.  
  
"Betty likes the idea of us," Veronica laughs softly, almost seeming embarrassed.  
  
"I thought you didn't want anyone to know," he tests.  
  
She bashfully smiles at him, making his blood heat up- no doubt showing on his face.  
  
"I didn't tell her what happened. But that doesn't mean I didn't tell her how I'm feeling, especially after she brought it up on her own."  
  
Considering they haven't spoken about any of this, only acting on feeling since they met, this is good.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He has to know.  
  
Scooting closer to him, she bites her lip and answers, "I like you, Archie. I can't stop thinking about you, either."  
  
"Ronnie," he sighs, clearly relieved. "I feel the same. I just want to learn more about you and understand what this is between us." He holds her hand in his.  
  
"Okay, me too. We should talk through this. But can we figure this out when we get back? I don't want to talk right now" She seems impatient.  
  
He grabs her so fast, it startles her. "Yes, but only because I have been dying to touch you all fucking day."  
  
Veronica doesn't hesitate straddling him and kissing him fiercely, little moans already escaping her mouth.  
  
Archie _finally_ unties her halter dress, eyes hungrily watching as the purple fabric falls to her waist. He bends her back onto the pillows and kisses her breasts lovingly.  
  
She grinds into him and tugs lightly on his hair. "Archie," she whispers.  
  
He reluctantly pulls away, leaving a string of saliva between his lip and her perky nipple, to look at her.  
  
"Let's go inside. Meet me in my bedroom in twenty minutes, use the stairwell."  
  
And with that she kisses him, reties her dress and stands up. She walks out and looks back over her shoulder, winking at him.  
  
_Fuck_ , he thinks.  
  
\--  
  
Veronica is a nervous mess, waiting for Archie to enter her room. She is so wet, she considers changing as quickly as possible. She also remembers just how _insane_ he went the other night discovering her drenched thong.  
  
After brushing her teeth, touching up her curls, and spritzing on more perfume she sits on her big white bed wearing nothing but lacy lilac panties and her pearls.  
  
Her bedroom is dark, soft music playing on her speakers. One lavender vanilla candle is lit on her dresser and both sets of windows are open, the cross breeze breathing through the room perfectly.  
  
Never has she staged anything so romantic, but it feels fitting for her first time with Archie. Their attraction is stimulating and she wants this to be perfect. She feels how special this is and is beguiled by how special he makes her feel.  
  
She hears his footsteps and gets even wetter. This is it. There's no denying how badly she wants this. _Wants him_. She can't think straight.  
  
He slowly opens the door and the first thing she sees is his flaming red hair. Her heartbeat quickens. Then she meets his lust blown eyes and shivers.  
  
Archie is almost knocked out by the sight of her. She looks like a dream, nearly naked for him. Her breasts are covered only by her long black hair. He takes a staggered breath and slowly makes his way to the foot of her bed.  
  
_She's an angel._  
  
He starts coming closer but she stops him with an extended leg, little foot pointing straight at his chest.  
  
"Take off your clothes, Archiekins," she flirts.  
  
A sinful smile spreads across his face. Unbuttoning his pants, he silently demands their eyes remain locked the whole time.  
  
He lifts his shirt over his head and she bites her lip, eyes drinking him in like the tall glass of water that he is.  
  
Veronica sits back on her heels, spreading her knees to each side. Straightening her arms behind her, she arches her back and offers herself up to him completely.  
  
Archie's dick twitches painfully and he doesn't know how much longer he can wait. Not when she's like this.  
  
Forcing himself to pause, he curses under his breath and takes a mental picture of the scene in front him. This is the most beautiful moment he has ever experienced, starring the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.  
  
She starts rolling her hips and he immediately snaps out of his reverie, kneeling on the bed. He glides his palms up her thighs, savoring the soft velvety feel of her skin. His fingers graze the lacy underwear and he curls his hands around the circumference of her waist.    
  
Veronica gasps loudly as soon as his mouth makes contact with her chest. He makes his way down her beautiful body, kissing her smooth skin, inch by inch.  
  
Archie pushes her knees up and keeps her spread in front of him. Peeling down the thin waist band of the garment over the points of her hips, his eyes fixate between her legs.  
  
She looks down in anticipation, needing him to touch her. His head bows down and she shakes as soon as his tongue strokes her slit. Veronica's head falls back and she's rocking her hips up, not being able to concentrate on anything other than his mouth.  
  
He follows it up with a light kiss, directly on her clit and she needs more. _Now_. Her body and mind are already high, but _this_. This is entirely foreign.  
  
"Archie," she pants. "This is amazing, but I need you inside of me. I can't wait any longer."  
  
She's writhing wildly, so fucking needy for him and he wants all of her, just like this, for himself.  
  
He pushes her flat on her back and quickly stands up. He shoves the briefs down his legs and reaches into his discarded pants for a condom. Resuming his place on the bed as soon as it's rolled on, Archie leans down to kiss her.  
  
Veronica seeks out his lips as soon as he comes closer. She wraps a hand around his neck and feels his soft hair between her fingers. Her other hand trails his muscles, causing goosebumps in its wake.  
  
She pulls back to stare deeply into his eyes, glowing at her. They aren't dark like the night he pleasured her, and they aren't smoldering like they were when she went down on him this morning. They are different now and she feels a bevy of butterflies deep in her belly.  
  
Veronica reaches out and pumps him slowly, looking up at him through dark eyelashes. Her mouth falls open as his hand pins both of her wrists above her head, causing her to arch up to him.  
  
The other caresses the curve of her waist, drifting down to cup her ass, ending on the back of her thigh. He hitches it around his waist and takes a breath.  
  
Lining himself up, slick between her wetness, he slowly pushes in and groans at the tightness. She leans up and kisses him, so passionate he has to start moving.    
  
Each thrust elicits a soft cry between them. Archie can't stop looking at her face, contorting in pleasure. Her moans of encouragement only propel him further, determined to make this memorable. _Determined to make her his._  
  
Veronica can't believe she could ever feel this good. She is escalating through ecstasy by the second. Imagining taking him in like this everyday, she starts to clench around him.  
  
Archie feels her shaking and knows she's close, he reaches down and massages her clit.  
  
"Come for me, Veronica."  
  
She is breathtaking as euphoria blossoms on her face. Her climax is too much for him, he can't help but fuck her harder as she rides him through it.  
  
He comes with such force he collapses on top of her.  
  
She wraps her limbs around Archie and envelopes him with her warm little body.  
  
He lifts his head and kisses her affectionately, trailing her jaw and down her delicate neck. Leaning his head back down onto her naked chest with a quiet _Ronnie_ , he dozes off feeling Veronica's nails scratching his scalp soothingly.  
  
\----  
  
Veronica wakes early in the morning, sun barely risen. She is warm and can't help the smile that creeps up her lips looking at the beautiful man sleeping soundly on her chest.  
  
Last night was magical, the most incredible sex she's ever had. _Electrifying_. She combs through his red hair and begins to wakes him up gently.  
  
Archie groans and happily nuzzles his face into her breasts, causing the goddess to giggle. He kisses her lightly and looks up, not wanting to wait another second to admire her beauty.  
  
He scoots up and plants a kiss on her plump lips. Her raven hair is fanned out on the white pillow, his fingers itching to get lost in it. "Good morning, gorgeous."  
  
Veronica smiles and his whole world lights up, too.  
  
She hitches a leg around him and pushes him onto his back. His hands immediately grip her hips and she covers his face with her lips. She worships his torso and leaves butterfly kisses on each perfect abdominal.  
  
He makes a satisfied noise and it's all she needs to climb onto his thighs, stare into those amber eyes and sink down onto him.  
  
\----  
  
Archie heads back up to his room, via the stairwell again, and changes to go for a run. He takes a second and sits on the edge of the perfectly made bed. Reeling from the voltaic feeling of being inside Veronica, he knows this is important. _She is important._  
  
Normally Archie would be ready for something different today, or be looking forward to the rest of the weekend as an opportunity to find another beauty to take to bed. That feeling is long gone.  
  
Also, he'd usually be confident enough to call the shots but there's a constant fear bubbling under the surface of his skin, not wanting to taint any of this. Any of her.  
  
He can't wait to see her, only thinking of when he'll be able to touch her again. When he'll be able to do _that_ again.  
  
Slipping on a pair of grey basketball shorts and new pair of socks, he grabs his sneakers and heads to the second level.  
  
He knocks on Moose's door to see if he wants to join. Much to his surprise, he opens and appears to be alone.  
  
They lace up and head down the driveway, cloudless blue sky and warm breeze welcoming.  
  
\----  
  
Veronica makes her way downstairs in an emerald silk robe and mauve satin pom-pom slippers. Freshly showered, her hair is wrapped as she seeks out Jughead, needing a hit of something.  
  
Betty and Jughead have taken over the kitchen. The marble granite counter tops are now an array of colors, thanks to the plentiful fruit scattered on platters.  
  
"Morning, V! How was the rest of your night?" Betty asks, seemingly innocuous.  
  
Veronica knows what she's asking, and gives back a convincingly clueless smile.  
  
Betty has squeezed orange juice and is taking fresh blueberry muffins out of the oven while Jug is scrambling eggs. The spread looks delicious, Veronica heads straight to the orange juice.  
  
She spies Kevin, typing away rapidly on his phone. He looks up, smiles and hands her the bottle of champagne in front of him.  
  
_Thank god._  
  
She sits down at the dark mahogany table, brightened by the vase of fresh peonies and the large porcelain bowl of Granny Smith apples.  
  
Veronica makes her drink as Betty hands her a bowl of fruit salad, her favorite.  
  
"Jug, please tell me you have weed down here." Veronica rubs her temples and plucks a pineapple from her fork.  
  
He looks at her a bit suspiciously, " _rough_ night, Veronica?"  
  
She glares and forces herself not to slap that smirk off his face. _What the fuck is he implying?_ Nobody else seems to notice his implication so she reverts to Kevin.  
  
"Kev, have you talked to Cher yet?"  
  
He simply holds up a finger, indicating he'll be with her in a second. She sighs impatiently.  
  
"Betty? Want to lay by the pool?"  
  
Veronica needs a little _Vitamin D_ and this is a good excuse to whip out her favorite Agent Provocateur Anja suit.     
  
The blonde looks up and smiles, while plating the baked goods. "Yes! Hold on let me finish this mimosa then we'll get changed."  
  
Kevin finally comes back to their world and clears his throat, "ok so according to Cheryl the plans are as follows: tonight we meet for drinks and dancing, tomorrow is her party at thistle house followed by fireworks on the beach."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Cruise Director." Betty giggles.  
  
Kevin rolls his eyes and walks over to the stove with his plate, waiting for Jughead to fill it.  
  
Veronica gets excited for the rest of the holiday weekend, the perfect way to end the summer.  
  
And she gets to do it with _Archie_.  
  
\----  
  
Archie and Moose return from their run and are happy to dig into the spread laid out in the kitchen before them. They hear steps coming down the hardwood floors and see Jughead, unusually clad in swimwear.  
  
He smiles at his friends, "Kevin and the girls are already floating in the pool, meet you guys out there?"  
  
They nod and head upstairs to change. He doesn't _try_ to be a creep but he looks out the small window and can't pry his gaze away.  
  
Veronica outshines every color and natural piece of beauty in the backyard, even when wearing only black. He stares at her pushed up breasts and the curve of her hips knowing, no longer imagining, how they feel under his hands. His body feels immediately recharged.  
  
\--     
  
She's lazily laying on a raft with Betty, Kevin doing laps around them. Skimming a manicured finger along the water's surface, she fantasizes about tonight.  
  
Maybe out in public, with everyone else clearly paired up, it wouldn't seem so harmless to dance with Archie. She's just imagining his hands all over her, really just craving more contact from his strong body...  
  
She also can't wait to see his reaction to her plunging white body con dress she brought to wear out. _V. Cher Horowitz_ , just a little more scandalous.  
  
Archie and Moose make their way out of the main house and walk towards the pool tossing the football back and forth. Moose's body is nice, definitely athletic, his tanned skin looking bronze against his baby blue swim trunks.  
  
But Archie.  
_  
Shit._  
  
He's changed into red swim trunks, high white socks, Nike trainers and wayfarers. And that perfectly sculpted body. He looks like a vintage _daddy dreamboat._  
  
She licks her lips, peering over the top of her sunglasses. Winking at him, she doesn't miss the way his lips quirk into a smile, clearly looking right back at her.  
  
\----  
  
Jughead grills burgers for dinner. Betty and Veronica make salad in the kitchen and carry out onto the patio. They pass a joint around and start off with a cocktail before their night out.  
  
The girls excuse themselves to Veronica's suite to get ready. Jughead rolls his eyes but still kisses Betty sweetly as she heads upstairs.  
  
Archie's phone vibrates in his pocket.  
_  
Veronica 💋  
__Can't wait for you to see what I'm wearing tonight._  
  
He types back, feeling bold.  
  
_To go dancing or underneath?_  
  
She texts back almost immediately.  
  
_Both._  
  
\--  
  
Archie puts on his dark wash jeans, a navy button up and dress shoes. He rolls his sleeves up and puts on his gold Rolex.  
  
He walks down to the living room where the guys have gathered to have another cocktail.  
  
"Cheryl just texted and they'll be here in five," he yells up to the girls. He walks back over to the big grey suede couch and sits next to Moose.  
  
"Who are we meeting tonight, Kev?" Moose asks.  
  
"Cheryl Blossom, she's one of the soloists at the company as well as Josie McCoy and her husband Chuck Clayton."  
  
Archie remembers hearing about Cheryl and Josie at their meeting with Marty. Both, also, important dancers at UBC.  
  
Betty comes down first, pretty in a flowing pink dress, golden hair in waves. He watches how Jughead's eyes light up at the sight of her. She goes right into his embrace and kisses him.  
  
Archie feels jealous, not of the couple but of how openly loving they are. How they've always been.  
  
He hears Veronica before he sees her and he wishes he could be like Jughead, expectantly waiting for her to walk into his arms.  
  
His head turns towards the clicking and is stunned by her. Energizing the whole room with that megawatt smile. Her dark eyes are alluring and the tight white material against her golden skin is enough to send shockwaves all throughout his body.  
  
"I heard Cheryl's car out front, lets go." She says as she breezes past them. They all gather their phones and wallets and head out the front. Archie lingers behind, hoping to walk out with her. She makes her way back and notices they're alone.  
  
She drags a finger up his arm and smiles seductively at him. "Ready, Archiekins?"  
  
He grabs her by the wait and kisses her chastely. "Yes, you look so beautiful."  
  
She smiles again and he follows her out the front door.  
  
\----  
  
The drive is about twenty minutes. Archie and Moose make introductions to Cheryl, Josie and Chuck. Cheryl flirts a little with Archie, but it's much more than Veronica can take so she finds herself moving closer to him.  
  
"I saw Reggie today, Veronica. He couldn't stop asking about you," Cheryl announces.  
  
Veronica squirms uncomfortably. Archie looks at her, eyes piercing. "Who's Reggie?"  
  
She weakly replies, "Reginald Mantle, Marty's son."  
  
"He's head over heels for our girl. But alas, he won't be joining tonight. You'll meet him at my party tomorrow." Cheryl explains.  
  
Archie pinches her backside, clearly not liking this bit of information.  
  
Veronica avoids his gaze and looks out the window.  
  
They get to the club and head towards the entrance. Archie pulls her aside.  
  
"What the hell was that? Have you hooked up with this Reggie?"  
  
Veronica can see the anger in his eyes, but she's also in disbelief. She can't help but get excited at the thought of him being so possessive of her.  
  
"No, I told you I don't sleep around, you're being ridiculous." she bites and sticks her chin up. "I can't help it if I'm admired, Archie. What are you going to do about it?" She challenges.  
  
His eyes darken, "you really don't want to know. Let's go."  
  
He forcefully steers her with a hand on the back of her dress into the club.

 

 

-

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three, here we go! Thoughts? This Hamptons sequence is something I had planned when originally drafting the story, it became so much I decided to write it in two parts. 
> 
> Still wanting to send gratitude to those enjoying this story and everyone who has reached out. I'm so grateful for the positive feedback, friends I've made in the last few weeks and am constantly in awe of the kindness I'm receiving- SO THANK YOU! 
> 
> Chapter title inspired by MGMT's "Electric Feel"
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


	4. lost in your light

_Now everything's vivid, vivid_  
_Touch attempted with pleasure_  
_Reckless, tangled, suspended_  
_You want it all, nothing's wasted_  
_Woman_  
_Hold me, trust me_  
_You know you can hide in my arms all night now_  
_Hold me, trust me_  
_I'm gonna ride in your love all night_

 

 

-

 

 

  
  
The night continues as the group becomes even more intoxicated. After a few rounds of shots, everyone goes their own way.  
  
Archie sits at their reserved table with Jughead, sipping on a draft beer. Kevin and Moose are dancing with Betty and Veronica under the luminous lights. Cheryl, Josie and Chuck wandered off shortly after their second drink.  
  
Many men, and women, have their eyes on Veronica as she flips her long hair and rolls her body.  
  
He keeps a close eye.  
  
She's avoiding him, not the smartest move, since it's only angering him further. Watching her in that dress is torture, especially since she's been keeping him at a distance.  
  
Immediately after entering the club, he said one more thing before she rolled her eyes and hurriedly ran off, searching for Kevin.  
  
Watching her roll her eyes awakened something in Archie that was terrifying, a need for control he's never felt before.  
  
Currently dodging his eyes as soon as she looks up from her place on the floor, he feels his jaw clench. He's not sure if she's afraid of him or if she's bothered by his reaction.  
  
Maybe she wants him to react even further.  
  
They've slept together, _once_. So perhaps his outburst was a little ridiculous, but she already means too much. And she's made it clear she wants it.  
  
He feels rage at the thought of Mantle's son being obsessed with Veronica, not knowing how long he's known her. He's probably a pretentious asshole, just like his father. Jealousy fills him, imagining she's the girl of someone else's dreams.  
  
Archie looks back at her, immediately feeling better.  
  
Veronica is a siren under the lights with her shiny raven curls bouncing, ass hugged perfectly in white, hips swaying to the music. He watches her with intent, like a predator watching his prey.  
  
Jughead starts talking about memories from the past and distracts him from his dark thoughts.  
  
\--  
  
Veronica's dancing with Betty as Kevin and Moose have become a little more intimate in a corner of the dance floor.  
  
She's finally feeling a little braver after the spat with Archie. Her belly grows warm thinking of him being jealous of someone she's never hooked up with.  
  
Well, he kissed her once during a stupid high school game of spin the bottle and it was completely unwarranted - but that's beside the point.  
  
She wants to be Archie's girl, completely, and she wants to drive him absolutely crazy for her.  
  
Last night was so perfect, he was so sweet and gentle. But she's ready for his aggression again, wondering what else he'll do.  
  
Somber thoughts start swirling through her mind but, as soon as Betty grabs her hand, they part like clouds.  
  
Looking up, feeling his eyes on her, she decides to flash her most brilliant smile. Her heart quickens at his tousled hair looking even brighter under the lights, like a falling red star.  
  
\--  
  
Archie wants to walk over to her and run his hands over her curves. He wants to take her over his knee and slap her beautiful behind, for rolling her eyes at him then languidly soothe it with his tongue.  
  
He finishes his drink and gets up to approach her, stopping dead in his tracks. Noticing her wrap her arms around someone's neck, he feels his blood boil. She leans her head in and starts making out with them.  
  
A hand claps on his shoulder before he can charge forward, Jughead. He reverts his gaze back to Veronica and sees a flash of pink and gleaming gold as slender arms creep up over her back.  
  
_Betty_.  
  
"It's something they do often. Sometimes drugs are involved, though sometimes not." Jug explains, somewhat dazed as he keeps his eyes forward.    
  
Archie wants to look at him and say _what the fuck do you mean?_ But he's so turned on by the sight, he chooses to keep watching.  
  
The girls break apart with giddy smiles, clutching each other and Jughead clambers down the steps heading towards them on the dance floor. He twirls them both around a few times and then proceeds to dip Betty, with a kiss.  
  
Veronica keeps dancing and Archie takes this as his opportunity, before anyone else does. She's facing the couple when he slides his hands around the front of her hips, pulling her flat against his front.  
  
He feels her shiver as he nuzzles into her soft hair, she smells so fucking good. "You've been avoiding me, _baby_."  
  
Rolling her head back on his shoulder, she pushes her ass into him. "That doesn't mean I didn't want you to come find me."  
  
The dance floor is packed and the music is blaring, but all he sees is her. All he feels is her. _She feels so good._  
  
\--  
  
The four have been dancing for a few songs by the time they're rejoined by Kevin and Moose. Veronica is ready to be fucked right here in the middle of everyone, Archie is such a good dancer and his hands haven't left her body once.  
  
Nobody is really paying attention to them, perhaps they could find a bathroom - _it wouldn't be impossible...._  
  
Just as she tries to turn and face him, he grips her hips with one long steel strong arm and feels his fingers skimming her thigh.  
  
Veronica's breath hitches as he inches his way up her legs and under her dress. She squirms in his embrace but he only tightens his arm and digs his fingers inch higher.  
  
The lights get darker and he becomes more insistent. Feeling bolder by the second, she turns her head and whispers, "you can do anything you want."  
  
They lock eyes and his are the darkest she's ever seen them.  
  
\--  
  
Archie is so turned on, for once he has no clue what to do next. His instincts are screaming at him to get her off right this second but the dominant side of him wants to let her edge for awhile, especially after earlier.  
  
His hand travels under her panties to her clit and he flicks it lightly, causing her to grind back on him with slightly less balance. She is already so wet, he can't help the primal growl that escapes him.  
  
"We're leaving."  
  
Just like that she turns around and sees him whispering something to Moose and Jughead, looking at Veronica a bit concerned then wave him off.  
  
Archie grabs her hand and leads her out.  
  
"Archie I wasn't ready to leave yet."  
  
"Trust me, you were."  
  
He ordered an uber the second he decided they were leaving. Knowing they have about twenty minutes until arriving back at the house, he instructs her to go to the powder room, take off her panties and hand them over.  
  
Completely docile, she complies.  
  
Archie is so turned on as she follows his instructions willingly. She walks back outside, beaming at him. She hands over her panties.  
  
He fingers the white lace and gets even more aroused when he smells her scent. The car arrives and he slips them into his pocket.  
  
As they get into the uber, they see Chuck smoking a cigarette, Josie on his lap. She calls out to them, "You guys leaving, already?"  
  
Before Veronica can answer from the back seat, Archie grips her thigh and explains she hasn't been feeling well.  
  
Josie blows a kiss and promises to see them tomorrow.  
  
Archie swings his arm around her waist and turns her body to face him.  
  
She looks up with her big doll eyes and he pulls her even closer into his side.  
  
Tracing his finger along the underside of her breast, she shudders in his arms. He stops at her nipple and gives it a squeeze, causing her to throw her head back.  
  
Archie's hand immediately burrows in between her legs, not so slowly he starts pumping into her. She's quietly keening in his ear, while licking it seductively.  
  
He feels her starting to quiver and getting _even wetter_. He decides to pull his hand out, letting her enjoy the next fifteen minutes craving his touch.  
  
And loving the needy look on her face.  
  
\--  
  
They walk towards the house and Archie pushes her against the front door to kiss her roughly. She melts into it, into him.  
  
"Put your bathing suit on and meet me by the pool in ten minutes. Don't be late." He sends her off with a light spank, causing her to yelp.  
  
Veronica runs up the stairs and strips off her dress, grabbing her skimpy black frilly tie front bikini and wipes off her makeup. Her belly is blazing with anticipation.  
  
She turns the pool lights on to the softest setting and sees Archie facing the water. Walking up behind him, she reaches out to graze his defined back muscles.  
  
She's not sure what to expect, but that doesn't extinguish the fire roaring within her. He turns around and his eyes are back to glowing. Without hesitation, he cradles her jaw with both hands and kisses her tenderly.  
  
He licks over her bottom lip and pushes inside. She's moaning already, tongue insistent against his.  
  
He reaches down to cup her thighs and boosts her up into his arms. Willingly wrapping her legs around his waist, she traces his jaw with her tongue.  
  
Without much warning, he walks them to the edge and jumps in. Veronica stays clinging to him as they resurface, face buried in the crook of his neck.  
  
She's thrown off once again when he sneaks a hand in her bottoms and furiously starts fucking her with his fingers.  
  
Smothering him with kisses, she reacts immediately. Body convulsing, fingers digging into his shoulders, teeth grazing his chest.  
  
Once again, he pulls away, causing an agonizing sound to come from the beauty in his arms.  
  
"Do you want this now?"  
  
She simply nods and floats back out of his embrace towards the stairs, eye contact never faltering. Untying the front part of her suit, her breasts become exposed, leaving him reeling.  
  
The moonlight and the soft glow of the water makes her look ethereal, a goddess just for him to worship. Her hair is all around her, a pool of lustrous onyx framing her angel face. Her dark eyes twinkle at him.  
  
He swims closer and kisses the newly uncovered skin. Lapping at her nipples, he groans as she pulls on his hair and grazes his erection with her knee. He's about to pull down her bottoms when he hears a ruckus coming from the house.  
  
All of a sudden, the glaring porch lights are on and voices begin to carry out to the backyard. Veronica quickly ties her suit again.  
  
Archie is furious they are interrupted, but as he hears her staggered breath and sees her blushing chest heaving, he's glad she's still edging, only needing him more.  
  
The other four houseguests come running out the back, stripping down to their underwear as they go.  
  
Jughead immediately surges into the water with a cannonball while Betty holds her nose and daintily jumps in with barely any splash.  
  
Kevin and Moose dive into the deep end and float to join the others. They enjoy a few chicken fights and splash each other like children.  
  
Archie finds little moments to touch Veronica and flirt with her, his eyes making it clear he hasn't forgotten what she said.  
  
Veronica feels as light as a feather. Happy in this moment, but still wanting _more_.  
  
She knows she has an early morning, so she bids everyone a good night. Hearing a muttered _party pooper_ from Jughead, she turns to Archie and discreetly links their fingers under the water.  
  
"Nighty night." She coos.  
  
He adorably blushes, so she continues to tease him more.  
  
She leans in and whispers "Sweet dreams Archiekins. I know I'll see you in mine."  
  
\----  
  
Archie wakes up to the bright white light pouring in from the windows. He turns his face to rest on the soft gingham sheets.  
  
Letting out a content sigh after a good night's sleep, he grins and sits up on his bed. This has been _the best_ weekend of his life, and it's not even over. The last thing he wants is to go back to the real world tomorrow.  
  
_But maybe that will be even better._  
  
Checking his phone on the nightstand, 10:00AM, he stretches and pulls out his swim shorts.  
  
He's never been a big beach person, but he's excited to go with his friends today. Betty and Jug. Moose. He's really taken quite a liking to Kevin.  
  
But Veronica. He's still having trouble wrapping his head around this _magic_ between them and an even harder time catching his breath when he's around her.  
  
He can't stop wanting her. Wanting to keep her talking to him, keep her coming for him, just wanting to keep her with him.  
  
Never in his wildest dreams could he have thought up this _perfect girl_.  
  
He brushes his teeth and flies down the stairs.  
  
Betty and Jug are drinking coffee cuddled up on the love seat, while Kevin flips through the channels on the monstrous mounted tv.  
  
"Morning guys," he greets.  
  
He posts up at the kitchen island, looking out to his friends, past the hanging copper pans. Three sets of eyes meet his, paired with large smiles.  
  
"Morning, Arch," Jughead salutes.  
  
"There are muffins and juice on the table, fresh coffee next to the stove," Betty smiles brightly.  
  
Archie walks over to the counter and pours himself a cup of coffee and gratefully bites into a blueberry muffin, a Betty Cooper specialty.  
  
"Where's Ronnie?" He asks nonchalantly. "And Moose?" He quickly adds.  
  
He hears a chuckle from Kevin.  
  
" _Ronnie_ left hours ago. And Moose went for a run, since we weren't sure when you would surface" Jughead laughs.  
  
_Left? Hours ago?_ There's a pit sinking to the bottom of his stomach.  
  
"Where did she go? We are at her house after all." He weakly comes back, trying not to sound desperate.  
  
He walks over to the spacious living room, all three sets of French doors open to the terrace, filtering in the radiant morning sun.  
  
Betty smiles again, "V never misses church on Sunday with abuelita. She'll meet us at the beach."  
  
_Of course_ she's a good girl who goes to church.  The whole fucking package. His mother was always encouraging him to explore his catholic roots.  
  
Maybe Veronica will help put him on that path of righteousness.  
  
"Hopefully she's praying for all of us," Jughead jokes.  
  
"She always does, Juggie."  
  
Archie sits down in an arm chair and is met with an amused look from Kevin. He feels a bit victimized, looking to his friends who are sporting the same smirk.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kevin clears his throat, "don't think we were so drunk that we missed whatever was going on in the pool last night."  
  
Archie freezes. There's no way they heard Veronica, right?  
  
She is pretty vocal...  
  
"It's obvious, Arch. You're falling for our _Raven Haired Princess_." Jughead quips.  
  
"And she definitely likes you," Betty giddily adds.  
  
Archie's somewhat relieved but still nervous as Ronnie wanted to keep this under wraps. He can feel the blush rising up his neck.  
  
"I mean, yeah, she's beautiful. And I'm lucky she's so fun considering everyone else is paired off," he shoots back, trying to take the attention off himself.  
  
Betty seems pleased. He knows that _she knows_ Veronica is into him. And if anyone can read him, it's Betty.  
  
He's grateful the conversation ends there as Moose walks into the kitchen, covered in sweat.  
  
Archie notices the look on Kevin's face as he gives Moose's wet skin a longer than necessary glance while he refills his water bottle.  
  
Moose starts peeling an orange, "we hitting the beach or what?"  
  
\----  
  
Veronica clutches her beaded pearl rosary in one hand, a gift from her godmother as she prepared for her confirmation, and holds her mother's worn old leather bible in the other.  
  
She wipes a single tear under her veil as Father Leo concludes his reading from the scriptures, _I am always with you._  
  
Church has become a safe place for her, not that it always wasn't. Veronica grew up in the parish, singing in the choir, surrounded by family.  
  
She basks in the warm sunlight flooding in through the stained glass windows and finds solace in the familiarity of Mary, looking over her, keeping her safe.  
  
Now, though, with her family gone, she feels closer to them here. Faith is the only thing that keeps her going most days. Keeping her soul protected from the outside forces tearing it apart. It also keeps the dark urges of ending it all, somewhat at bay.  
  
Church brings her back to the light.  
  
Standing up and smoothing out her white sundress, she genuflects to the altar and exits the pew.  
  
She holds onto abuelita's little hand as they make their way over to the devotional and inserts a hefty bill into the offering. Veronica strikes a match, lights several votives and gets on her knees to pray.  
  
She prays for the souls of her departed loved ones, the protection of her abuelita, the happiness of her friends and the wellness of those she employs.  
  
And she prays for Archie. She smiles, thinking of this new person who has entered her life unannounced and completely needed, making her feel special and _alive_. Like he was sent from above.  
  
Lastly, she prays to her guardian angels to help her and guide her out of the nightmare her life becomes when Nick's around.  
  
Finishing with the sign of the cross, she gets up and makes her way down the aisle.  
  
Abuelita insists on having dinner soon, as she hasn't seen Betty and Kevin in some time. Veronica agrees and promises to call her this week.  
  
She waits until abuelita's driver arrives before kissing her goodbye and retreating to where Andre is waiting.  
  
Andre has always accompanied her to church, a devout catholic as well. Veronica is paying for his daughter to attend private school in the city, as a way to thank him for his unwavering loyalty to her.  
  
They briefly stop for coffee and pastries, her treat since turning eighteen, another tradition she couldn't live without. She's grateful for those who have always been there for her.  
  
As they make their way through the line, she laughs. Looking at Andre, one would never suspect him to find such delight in an eclair.  
  
With a bit of a sugar high and her typical post praying elation, she's even more ecstatic to see Archie.  
  
She's decided to enjoy her time with him. They plan on talking about whatever _this is_ when they get back to the city.  
  
Archie is everything she wishes she could have in her life. He's good, he's handsome, and all the other boxes checked on her nine year old's self _Prince Charming_ like requirements.    
_  
And more than enough boxes checked on her adult self's requirements..._  
  
But she dismissed the hope of such a fantasy long ago. Her life has not turned out to be the fairytale her mother promised.  
  
Andre puts on some Frank, another cherished Sunday morning tradition, as they head out of the city.  
  
Veronica sits in the back of the car, readjusts her sunglasses and gazes out the window, with way too much on her mind as they make their way back to the Hamptons.  
  
\----  
  
Archie is swimming in the ocean, for the first time in years. Being stoned makes him a lot happier than he remembers it used to. He feels like a little kid again, splashing with Betty and Jug, throwing a ball with Moose and Kevin.  
  
He floats on his back, feeling the glaring hot sun beat down on his skin and admires the fluffy white clouds as they sail through the sky.  
  
Then, like he is physically incapable of sensing  anything else, he feels her presence before he sees her.  
  
Like an angel floating towards him, Veronica is gracefully making her way down the beach to their fort in the sand.  
  
Her big black hat makes her look mysterious and the bathing suit she's wearing accentuates the curves of her body, sending volts of electric current south of Archie's torso.  
  
Veronica sets down her bag, spreads out her big purple beach towel and unfolds a black chair. She tosses the hat onto the towel and pulls out a bottle from the discarded bag.  
  
Spraying suntan lotion all over her body, Archie is itching to do it for her. She rubs herself provocatively, almost knowing he's watching her, and he savors the view.  
  
He's interrupted from his daydream as Kevin yells out to her, "come on, V, I know you're not just going to sunbathe all day."  
  
She looks up for the first time, holding up a thick, glossy magazine, "that's exactly what I'm planning to do," she replies turning her nose up like a snob.  
  
The group looks to Archie, waiting for him to do something. He smiles and ducks under the water, quickly swimming to the shallow shore.  
  
Veronica is mindlessly flipping through the pages of _Vogue, The September Issue_ , when Archie starts sprinting towards her. She catches his movement in her peripheral, tosses everything out of her lap and jumps up to run away.  
  
He scoops her up effortlessly as she kicks and squeals, entertaining their audience out in the ocean. She erupts in giggles and he is absolutely _smitten_ by her.  
  
Her long raven curls shine in the sun, cascading all over him, as she tries to escape his embrace. Her smile is infectious and he can't help but smile even wider at her.  
  
He runs into the water and throws her into the abyss. Her black hair is recognizable as she bobs in the water, surely the furthest of them from the bottom, so he paddles to her.  
  
The group hovers in a semi circle, making plans to go out for dinner tonight before Cheryl's.  
  
"What kind of party does Ms. Blossom like to throw?" Moose inquires.  
  
Betty snorts a laugh while pulling Jug's arm towards her. "We should definitely coat our stomachs, we never know what she'll have at _Chez Blossom_."  
  
Jughead snickers at the name.  
  
"Booze, chaos, drugs, really everything is possible at Thistle House." Kevin explains.  
  
Betty and Jug swim back to unpack the sandwiches she lovingly made for everyone this morning, while Archie and Moose flip around in the water, looking like dolphins.  
  
Veronica giggles as she latches onto Kevin's back, "you were right Kev. The investors ended up being dreamboats, didn't they?"  
  
Kevin laughs in agreement, shaking the water out of his eyes. "Well, I know Moose is dreamy- that's one of the many reasons I like him. But what about you, V?" His tone becomes serious.  
  
She bites her lip, thinking how best to respond. She's never been able to lie to Kevin.  
  
"I never thought I'd find someone like him. On some level, it's like this was meant to happen." She wistfully sighs. Kevin looks back at her expression screaming _yeah, obviously._  
  
"I want to enjoy this while I can, cherish him before I can't any more." She whispers.  
  
Kevin looks at her, solemnly. "Then what happens?"  
  
She looks down and picks at her burgundy nail, "then I go back to my chains." She looks up at him with tears in her eyes.    
  
Archie and Moose swim back to them and Moose offers Kevin a trip to the ice cream stand, to which he admits he can't refuse. He looks to Veronica first, making sure she's alright.  
  
Archie then glances at Veronica, noticing something off. He moves close, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "Ronnie? You ok?"    
  
She nods her head and smiles sweetly at him. Fluttering those thick lashes. "Just happy to be alone with you now, Archiekins."  
  
His eyes glow and his cheeks redden, adorable as ever.  
  
Extending his arms, she grabs on and kisses him quickly.  
  
He holds her there and the mood becomes more intimate. She wraps her legs around his waist, feeling him between her thighs. He slides a hand down her ass, under the water.  
  
She can't help but let out a breathy moan as he squeezes her flesh.  
  
Archie scans the shore then looks at her with darker eyes, "do you want me to fuck you right here?"  
  
She grinds against him for good measure, "yes, but I think we should wait for tonight."  
  
Archie grips her tighter, staring into her eyes like he'll find the real reason in them.  
  
"Josie said we can roll if we want for the party. I want to be rolling when you fuck me tonight."  
  
She touches his ear and stares at his lips, not wanting to meet his eyes.  
  
"I've never experienced it and and I want to do it with you. And I just think we should indulge in one wild night together before going back tomorrow," she says more shyly now.  
  
He uses his index finger to tip her chin up, demanding she look at him.  
  
"That sounds incredible."  
  
\----  
  
It's late afternoon when they arrive back to the house, everyone taking showers and hydrating with chilled cucumber water.  
  
Veronica stands in her emerald robe, combing through her blown out hair. Her eyes meet a fresh faced Betty in the gilded mirror of her master bathroom. She smiles, so excited for tonight. Betty smiles back, knowingly.    
  
They start their makeup routine and Kevin puts on some music, already chicly dressed for the night.  
  
He is perched in the tufted arm chair, at the entrance of the adjoining closet. He's sniffing the fresh cut hydrangeas in her antique Tiffany vase on the side table.  
  
Veronica sprays her curls and lets her foundation set. She steers an auroral Betty to sit up on the vanity so she can finish her eye makeup.  
  
Requesting to _not have a dramatic cat eye like Veronica_ , Betty picked out some bolder colors, outside her realm of nudes and pastels. The final product looks beautiful with her nude dress.  
  
Kevin makes them a drink and Veronica is grateful for the "private pre party" the three have mastered.  
  
She walks out to the bedroom and skims over the outfit she's laid on her bed. Purple wrap skirt paired with her white scalloped crop top. Kevin picked out her risqué bondage stilettos.  
  
Little does he know, she agreed _hoping_ Archie notices the _homage_.  
  
Satisfied with her look, she turns to her friends and smiles. Betty and Kevin exchange a look, not at all missed by Veronica.  
  
"V. I want you to promise you're going to have fun tonight. For you," Kevin insists.  
  
Betty nods her head animatedly. "We know you are enjoying Archie's company and this is the last night of this perfect weekend, please make it count."  
  
Veronica feels an understanding. They know everything and she isn't quite sure what she's done to deserve them, the lights in her dark life.  
  
She lifts up her glass to them and cheerfully downs it.  
  
\----  
  
Throughout dinner, Veronica drags her foot up Archie's leg, keeping the contact persistent. She can barely eat, just pushing around the salad on her plate. She's craving something else entirely.  
  
She's also nervous about Archie meeting Reggie, especially after the rift it caused in their rapport last night.  
  
Jughead reaches over and asks if she's going to finish her side of truffle fries. She swats his hand away as Betty lets out an exasperated sigh. Kevin and Moose are excitedly looking at something on Kevin's phone.  
  
Veronica foots the bill and announces Andre is there to drive them to _Chez Blossom._  
  
She feels a strong arm wrap around her waist and hot breath on her neck. "Tell me we're not staying at this party too long. I want you to myself tonight."  
  
She turns around and is met with Archie's handsome face. Extending a hand to gently caress his chiseled cheek, she smiles up at him.  
  
"I'm all yours tonight, Archie."  
  
His eyes light up and his face breaks like he just scored a touchdown, eyeing her like the most valuable prize he could ever hope for.  
  
He grabs her hips and hungrily kisses her, square on the mouth, not giving a shit who sees them. They pull apart, both a little out of breath, and bashfully meet each other's gaze and turn to leave, finding Kevin waiting for them by the entrance with a wide smile.  
  
\----  
  
They arrive as the sun is setting and bid Andre goodnight. They walk through the entrance of Thistle House, a home Kevin and Veronica know well, to the chaos that is Cheryl Blossom's annual Labor Day weekend party.  
  
Immediately heading to the pool deck, they stick together and make their way through the horde of partygoers.  
  
Archie and Moose exchange looks, this is definitely not like a party back home.  
  
Veronica leads the group and calls out for Cheryl. The radiant red head turns around and embraces Veronica, exchanging two kisses pressed to each cheek.  
  
She greets Kevin then Betty and Jughead, making pleasantries to the newcomers.  
  
Reverting her attention back to Veronica, she cocks her head and whispers something. Veronica nods her head and scans the crowd, nearly impossible at her height.  
  
He remembers Cheryl saying Reggie will be here and he looks around as well.  
  
She meets Archie's eyes and winks at him, immediately calming his nerves. His heart is soaring.  
  
Archie drinks in the atmosphere. The lawn is lined with large lanterns, linen parasols at each corner of the patio strung with lights. A few guests swim in the pool, a few playing on the life size chess board.  
  
He sees Jughead make his way to the buffet of oysters and shrimp. Archie walks over and helps himself.  
  
Veronica comes up behind them with her hand extended, palm closed. She drops a pill into each of their hands, "yours if you want it"  
  
She flips her hair and turns to survey the crowd with Kevin. Archie's eyes don't leave her for a second.  
  
\--  
  
About an hour goes by and Veronica feels the effects of the molly. Kevin is ready giggling. She wants to be with Archie so she moves up to her tippy toes and cranes her neck.  
  
Immediately spotting him with Moose, she waves them over.  
  
She also steals the attention of someone else in the crowd.  
  
Reggie Mantle.  
  
All dark features, full head of thick black hair, coming towards her like a panther. She nervously looks at Archie who's quickly approaching and snakes an arm around her waist as soon as he reaches her.  
  
The four get a brief moment before Reggie joins them. He shoots a wicked grin at Veronica and moves close to her. He pecks her cheek, lingers for a second and adds a _how ya doin, V?_  
  
She can _feel_ Archie's jaw ticking and fist clenching next to her.  
  
Remembering his manners, he greets Kevin and extends a handshake to Archie and Moose.  
  
Veronica explains these are the investors from The Andrews Association, working with UBC. Reggie flashes a toothy grin to Archie and Moose but immediately reverts his focus on her.  
  
"I finished up at Oxford last semester and will be in the city for the year. The old man wants me to get some firsthand experience with managing the company and sitting in on board meetings" eyes raking over Veronica.  
  
This is news to everyone, Veronica making eye contact with Kevin.  
  
Reggie nods his head at someone past her in the crowd and promises to see them later. He looks over Veronica one more time, "Lets catch up when I'm settled in the city, Veronica. It's been far too long."  
  
She finds no words to push out and nods with a smile.  
  
Kevin and Moose go inside, wanting to dance.  
  
Archie glowers at Reggie as he walks away then looks back at her.  
  
"You will not be alone with him, Veronica."  
  
She does not want to get into this right now, especially after promising to figure things out next week. So she keeps up her playful demeanor.  
  
"I've been taking care of myself a long time, Archiekins. Now let's say you and I get a little intimate on the dance floor, your assertion of male dominance is getting me all hot and bothered." She flirts.  
  
His eyes light up and he grabs her hand, leading her into the house.  
  
\--  
  
Veronica has been touching him and shaking her ass on him for about an hour now. And while it's been really sexy...  
  
Archie is ready to ravage her in a guest room.  
  
He is most certainly high and he can't focus on anything other than how _amazing_ she feels. How amazing his body feels, and how they need to be together again.  
  
This back and forth teasing the last twenty four hours has gone on long enough.  
  
His hot breath explodes in her ear, "Ronnie, we need to get out of here. I need you. Now."  
  
She twists in his arms and looks up at him. He's locked into the depths of her beautiful eyes, ready to take her anywhere.  
  
"About time," she winks at him.  
  
She grabs hold of his large hand, clinging on with her much smaller one and feels tingles all over her body. Normally, she would assume it's the drug but she knows it's not.  
  
\--  
  
They hold hands and walk back to her house, guided by the moon.  
  
Both secretly praying they'll be alone for awhile.  
  
The fireworks haven't even started yet.  
  
Well, the ones on the beach anyway...  
  
Walking into the house, she turns no lights on. Little touches here and there causes her core to clench.  
  
She suggests they keep drinking water. They fill up two large glasses and a bowl of pineapple.  
  
Veronica's room is dark, moonlit and romantic. She opens all the windows again and turns to face Archie.  
  
She walks towards him and reaches out, craving his touch.  
  
"Archie," she says shyly.  
  
He looks at her so closely, she feels dizzy. "Hm?"  
  
She looks down between their bodies, but he tips her chin up so they're back being eye-to-eye. "The nights we've spent together have been the best of my life."  
  
Archie's eyes are filled with joy, his smile taking up most of his beautiful face. He couldn't agree more. Before he can smash his lips against hers, she stops him.  
  
Veronica speaks a little lower now, "But I want you to be rough with me."  
  
This time Archie does smash his lips against hers. "Veronica, do you know what you're saying?" He asks between heated kisses before pulling away to gauge her expression.  
  
She nods shyly and caresses his earlobes between her thumbs and pointer fingers.  
  
He lays his forehead down against hers and whispers, "I know you feel so good right now, but I'm going to make you feel sensational, ok?"  
  
Veronica bites her lip and replies quietly, "yes, _daddy_."  
  
She sees his eyes glaze over, pupils blown to the point of no return with lust. Starting to undress herself, a strong hand clamps around hers, stopping the action.  
  
Archie wants to do it, slowly untying the skirt and watching it pool at her feet. He kneels down and presses a soft kiss to the apex of her thighs and she trembles. He peels the racy white lingerie down her smooth legs, leisurely licking as he goes.  
  
Veronica throws her head back. Already feeling how much wetness has accumulated, she waits for Archie to keep going.  
  
He stands up and pushes the straps of her little white top down her arms, going the whole way down her body.  
  
His dick throbs when she's finally revealed to him, no bra in his way. He glides his tongue over her collarbone and plants kisses at the start of her neck all the way up to her ear.  
  
His hand reaches up and flicks her nipple, causing her to moan his name softly.  
  
Gently laying her on the bed, Archie runs his hands up the side of her body while his mouth hungrily seeks out hers.

He grabs her silky hair and wraps it around his wrist, pulling it back so she's looking straight up into his eyes. He wants to watch every second of pleasure flash across her face.

  
"Archie," she moans. His fingers find her entrance and he has no intention of denying her the orgasm she's been waiting for.  
  
Adjusting his hand so she can grind against him, rubbing her clit wildly.  
  
Veronica starts to mumble incoherently, eyes rolling back.  
  
"Archie," she starts again.  
  
"Yes, baby?"  
  
He is so focused on making her come. As she starts shaking, she purrs against his cheek.

"Tell me I'm yours."    
  
Archie flips her on her stomach, helping her on all fours. He slips in and begins fucking her roughly.  
  
"You're fucking mine, Veronica." He pulls her hair again. It draws out a shriek, only driving him deeper into her.    
  
He's going so fast he swears he's going to fuck her into two pieces. He lets go and focuses on balancing her hips.  
  
She whips her raven curls and gyrates her hips back into him, meeting each thrust. Sweat trickles down her spine, glistening over her beautiful back.  
  
They're so caught up in each other, they barely notice the fireworks going off outside the window, blazing through the night sky.  
  
"Spank me, Archie. Please." She begs.  
  
His blows fall in sync to the cracks of the fireworks as she starts screaming Spanish words he doesn't understand, writhing and calling out his name.   
  
When they finally reach the pinnacle of their passion, he holds her so tight.  
  
They collapse onto the bed and collect their breaths. Veronica strokes his chest with her nails and stares lovingly into his honeycomb eyes.  
  
Archie leans over to cup her face and kiss her, pouring as much affection into it as he can.  
  
She breaks the kiss to take another breath and drops her head, giggling against his neck. Archie nestles in to the comfort he feels when Veronica Lodge is so tender with him.  
  
He envelopes her in his arms and reaches over for the water and fruit.

They lay like that for some time, cuddling and feeding each other pineapple, as the darkness lights up around them.  
  
\----  
  
Archie's awakened by the scorching morning sun, not yet opening his eyes, feeling completely dehydrated and groggy.  
  
He feels soft hair on his chest and little arms wrapped around his torso. There's a pair of silky lips right above his heart.    
  
He opens his eyes to a smiling Veronica, all her features aglow.  
  
Gently, he strokes her hair.  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
She smiles back even wider.

 

 

 

 

  
-

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four! The big trip is complete and it was so fun to write this. I definitely wish I could have fleshed out all of the characters more... but we've got plenty to go!
> 
> Thrilled. Ecstatic. Hyped. I am so overwhelmed by the response I've received. Thank you to all of those reading and enjoying. An even bigger thank you to the Varchie fam for welcoming me with open arms, grateful for the love and sending it right back! 
> 
> Chapter title inspired by Dua Lipa's "Lost in your Light"
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


	5. little bit

 

 

_Hands down, I'm too proud for love_  
_But with eyes shut, it's you I'm thinking of_  
_But how we move from A to B_  
_It can't be up to me cause you don't know_  
_Eye to eye, thigh to thigh, I let go_

_I think I'm a little bit, little bit_  
_A little bit in love with you_  
_But only if you're a little bit, little bit_  
_Little bit in love with me_

_And for you I keep my legs apart_  
_And forget about my tainted heart_

 

 

 -

 

 

   
Veronica relaxes in her porcelain tub, a few hours prior to rehearsals and soothes her still very, _very_ sore muscles.  
  
After arriving back in the city yesterday, she and Kevin fell right back into their regular weekend wind down by getting into their pajamas and having a good old fashioned sleepover.  
  
They also ordered an ungodly amount of ice cream.  
  
Throughout college, Kevin lived with her at The Pembrooke, occupying one of the many bedrooms in the multi level penthouse, until recently finding a studio nearby.  
  
They also _always_ traveled together, sharing hotel rooms and apartments abroad, making it easy to fall back into a routine.  
  
Still, he sleeps over often, has a rare key and is on the lobby's short list of immediate granted entry.  
  
Veronica feels comfort with Kevin, just like with Betty. A security blanket she desperately needs when she's left alone and the mean reds creep into her mind.  
  
A comfort she's quickly finding in Archie.  
  
Last night felt like old times. Face masks, cuddling in Veronica's dreamy canopy bed and _Roman Holiday_ made it the perfect night she needed to recoup.  
  
Although her third favorite favorite Audrey film usually put her in high spirits, she became most morose as the message sunk in.  
_  
_ _No matter how much fun the holiday was, it ends and everyone goes back to their reality._  
  
But she needed the tranquility of a night in and she needed to be with Kevin. He clearly had a lovely holiday with his long lost lover.  
  
They had things to discuss in the category of hot men from Chicago. And he wouldn't stop pestering her about Archie, seeming to be the biggest advocate for them to happen.  
  
No matter what she's thinking, her mind drifts to Archie.  
  
_All. Of. The. Time._  
  
They had been texting incessantly, with the _occasional_ sext message in between.  
  
Their weekend in the Hamptons was everything she could have ever hoped for. She knew since the moment their eyes first met, he was special.  
  
He _is_ special and she wants him all to herself.  
  
Archie makes her feel _treasured_. And _beautiful_. Unlike the artificial way some people dote on her.  
  
Veronica wants nothing more than to open up to him. But before she jumps, she needs reassurance in what _he_ wants from her. She wants to uncover the soul behind his alluring amber eyes.  
  
_He could be the one._  
  
But the other part of her, the reasonable part, couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to him.  
  
Everyday is a constant battle of her moral compass.  
  
Nick's threats hang over her head like an ominous storm cloud, while Archie has become the auspicious sunlight she hasn't seen in years.  
  
Nick is gone, for now as she dangles in this purgatory, but he'll be back and her life will change direction as per their agreement. The safety and life of her abuelita depends on it.  
  
And anyone else who tries to keep her away from their inevitable future.  
  
Once he returns it's only a matter of time before he claims her as a trophy wife. In return, he's promised to protect her and her abuelita from the sadistically tangled web her family was once caught in.  
  
And leaving her to live a numbed life.  
  
If she refuses, the last of her family will be harmed. That much has always been clear.  
  
But now that Archie is in her life, how could she ever be with Nick? He's repulsive and has lost all of his former credibility, _what little he had to begin with._  
  
She's never really _wanted_ more because she never thought she _deserved_ more.

Always trying to right the wrongs, Veronica spent her time helping others and rooting for everyone else's happiness.   
  
Maybe then, she'd redeem herself and some miracle would appear, allowing her to live a happy life.  
  
Figuring she'd enjoy her luxuries with the company of her friends, until the bell tolls and she pays her family's debts. Grim thoughts of ending it all herself being the brightest possible outcome.  
  
Now, Veronica can't even stomach the thought of anyone other than Archie ever touching her again.  
  
In less than a week, this man has changed everything. The possibility of a future with him blossoming in her heart.  
  
Maybe he would be her miracle.  
  
She does want more, she wants it with _Archie_.   
  
But she's running out of time.  
  
They're going to figure this out. She can be _a little evasive_ as to why they can't go into a full blown relationship, especially with the media frenzy it would cause. .  
  
Having enough of her thoughts, she steps out into her black velvet slippers and wraps herself in a garnet silk robe.  
  
Marie is rolling around on her bed and she lays down next to her, scratching the kitten's furry belly with her nails.  
  
Veronica adjusts on her back and stretches, inhaling the fresh scent of the breathtaking floral arrangement on her nightstand, a gift sent from Archie this morning, attached with a card she hasn't stopped reading. Or stopped smiling over.  
  
_Beautiful flowers for the most beautiful girl.  
Thinking of you today, gorgeous.  
_ _A._  
  
Deciding to send him a little _thank you_ for his thoughtfulness, she springs up and makes her way to the walk-in closet.  
  
\----  
  
_Holy shit._  
   
Archie's eyes are frozen on his phone, completely shocked at the incoming message's picture.  
  
Veronica wearing only pink tights and black booty shorts, berry lips blowing him a kiss. Beautiful bare back, looking seductively over her shoulder, phone held in a hand seemingly connected to the arm covering her bare chest.  
  
The flowers he sent in the background, next to what looks like her bed.  
  
_Thank you for the lovely flowers, handsome. I miss you already_. 💋  
  
He can't stop staring, she's absolutely exquisite.  
  
Entranced by the jet black hair hanging down her back, milky smooth skin, and the curves he's gotten all too familiar with, he memorizes every last detail of her picture. Big brown eyes holding so much depth, like she's a mystery for him to solve.  
  
His hands tingle at the thought of holding her in his arms again, nakedly feeding each other after a round of passion.  
  
He looks up from his desk as Moose knocks on the open door and pops in his office with a coffee. Archie quickly locks his phone.  
  
They're meeting with the contractors later this morning to review the blueprints for the theatre's first phase of renovations.  
  
Deciding to opt for a few cosmetic upgrades prior to the fall season's opening night in a few weeks, the contractors will work on developing the grand scale renovations in between each season's show run, the final touches _hopefully_ complete for the big end of the year production.  
  
He is quite aware of Moose's good attitude since the weekend and definitely isn't complaining. His friend hasn't been this happy in years, and it is a good fit for him.  
  
Archie hasn't been this happy himself in, well, maybe _ever_.  
  
After Andre dropped them off at their building, he and Moose went down to the boxing club and met a few guys who invited them to join their recreational football league.

He was even in the mood to bring out his guitar after dinner.

This week will feel long, despite really being short, but the fantasies of his time with Veronica are already keeping him entertained.  
  
Moose smiles like an idiot and Archie can't help but chuckle. "You certainly are in high spirits today, man."  
  
He nods and leans over Archie's desk, "I could say the same for you. But since you were going to ask, Kevin and I are together. We're going to try this and take it slow."  
  
Archie smiles a wide toothy grin at his friend.  
  
"That's great man, I'm really happy for you."  
  
Moose mumbles a low thanks before continuing, "we're going out to dinner tonight, first date all over again- we're even talking about attending the fall gala together if all goes well."  
  
Archie raises an eyebrow, "so you guys are taking this public?"  
  
Moose looks at him, confused. "Yeah, I mean our business is with the board, not the dancers, remember? We're going to take a drive this weekend, get out of the city. Kevin said Friday will be a short day, they'll be in fittings. He and Veronica are scheduled first thing in the morning."  
  
Archie nods, thoughts filtering to his own situation, needing to know where they stand. He'll take Veronica however he can have her, but his heart is saying otherwise.  
  
He wants it all and he wants it with her.  
  
He also wants her to himself this weekend.  
  
"Arch? Everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah," he regains his composure. "Everything's great. Let me know when Marty and the contractors get here."  
  
Moose nods and something a little like sympathy flashes on his face but thankfully doesn't pry, as he walks back to his own office.  
  
Archie unlocks his phone, takes one more look at that picture and responds.  
  
_I need to see you tonight._  
  
Then quickly adds,  
  
_Do you have plans for the weekend?_  
  
\----  
_  
I'll be home by 7:00. Then I'm all yours.  
_ _And for you, I'll clear my schedule._  
  
Veronica smiles to herself and puts her phone in her bag. He wants to see her tonight and to spend the weekend together.

This will be a good time to figure them out and to really gauge her feelings. And his.

It drives her insane that he's so sexually demanding one minute then the next his innocent blushing makes her feel like a giddy school girl.  
  
Veronica sits in the auditorium with Cheryl and Josie, watching the boys rehearse.  
  
They make plans to get their gala dresses next week before the rush of everything else on the calendar gets in the way. Josie will of course be bringing Chuck and Cheryl may or may not have a date.  
  
Kevin and Veronica usually go together, but his relationship with Moose will force her to go stag.  
  
Maybe Archie would accompany her.  
  
She's lost daydreaming of him looking so handsome in a tux, drinking champagne, stealing passionate moments in a coat closet and holding each other on the dance floor.  
  
They're joined by two of the corps dancers and Josie's close friends, Melody Valentine and Valerie Brown.  
  
"How was the vacation?" Melody asks, seemingly offended at her lack of invite.  
  
Cheryl scoffs and throws her long red hair over her shoulder, "it was great, sorry, inner circle only."  
  
Valerie's eyes shoot daggers back at Cheryl. "I didn't think the investors were inner circle."  
  
Cheryl and Josie glance at Veronica, clearly sympathetic. "It was a favor to Kevin," she responds. "They have history."  
  
Valerie perks up, "does that mean the red headed hottie is up for grabs?"  
  
Veronica feels like slapping her. _No. Her Archiekins is_ _most certainly not up for grabs_.  
  
But she has to remain calm, "I'm not sure."  
  
Val's eyes light up and speaks in a low tone to Melody, giggles erupting.  
  
Veronica is livid.  
  
This time Cheryl and Josie throw her a confused look, she simply responds with a look that says, _not now_.  
  
They're not together, though the thought of him with anyone else infuriates her. But she is in no position to dictate his personal life, especially with what's going on in hers.  
  
Still, that doesn't mean she doesn't want to stake her claim on him.  
  
\----  
  
Archie and Moose walk into their meeting, greeted by the contractors. Not only is Marty Mantle already there, with his lazy smile, but is seated next to his son. _Reginald_.  
  
He stays focused. Veronica's agreed to spend the night with him, since she has a later call time tomorrow. _And the weekend_. His heart beats a little faster at the thought.  
  
Archie quickly composes himself and offers a handshake. "Nice to see you again Marty, Reggie."  
  
Reggie judgmentally looks over Archie, sizing him up as he runs a hand through his thick black hair. He knows Reggie saw him with his arms around Ronnie this weekend.  
  
Marty looks taken aback.  
  
"I met them at Cheryl's Labor Day party," he explains to his father. The older Mantle nods his head in understanding.  
  
"So you've already seen Veronica then?" He asks his son, seemingly hopeful.  
  
Reggie's smug smile makes Archie's blood boil. "Yeah, but I'd like to stop by to watch rehearsals after the meeting."  
  
He meets Archie's eyes with slightly raised eyebrows, challenging him.  
  
Moose clears his throat, clearly picking up on the tension. "Alright, everyone's here. Let's talk shop."  
  
They come to several agreements. The theatre is to be painted over the weekend and new carpet installed next week, the necessary items before opening night.  
  
The contractors bring their interior designer, Ginger Lopez, who's picked out an impressive look and still managed to stay _somewhat_ under budget.  
  
She'll be working with the renovation team throughout the process. Archie doesn't miss the way her eyes rake over his body.  
  
She's definitely pretty, but nowhere near the level of woman he now desires.  
  
All he can think of is Veronica, he wants Reggie and his questionable agenda _nowhere near her_. Especially after being on the receiving end of his unfriendly looks.  
  
Ginger introduces herself, hand flirtatiously lingering in Archie's. He quickly excuses himself and texts Jughead, needing someone on the inside.    
  
_Free for a late lunch?_  
  
\--  
  
Jughead couldn't get away for lunch but invited Archie to the office and offered to order in.  
  
He takes an uber over to the paper and heads inside. He's immediately greeted by the receptionist and she sends him right back.  
  
Jughead's door is open and he's not alone.  
  
There's a petite woman sitting on the short bookshelf, a camera almost as big as her slung around her neck. She has pink hair and is certainly attractive.  
  
Jughead meets his eyes and waves him in.  
  
"Arch, this is Antoinette Topaz. We've just recruited her from Los Angeles as our new photographer. Toni, this is my best friend Archie Andrews. He's new in the city as well."  
  
Toni hops off the bookshelf and gives Archie a firm handshake, "nice to meet you."  
  
Archie smiles and reciprocates the greeting.  
  
Jughead continues, "he's one of the new investors at UBC. I'm sure you'll see him around quite a bit once the whirlwind commences."  
  
"I'm actually heading over there on Friday to stage some pictures for the marketing campaign. Mantle asked me to stay on the coverage for the season." Toni beams.

She salutes Jug and heads out of the office.

Archie waits until she's gone and looks back to Jughead. "Mind if we speak _off the record_?"  
  
Jughead's forehead scrunches up and he signals for Archie to close the door. He crosses the office to the seat opposite his friend.  
  
"Where's Betty today?" Archie's asks, noticing Jughead's office filled with pictures of them. Mostly of her.  
  
Jughead looks a little wary before replying, "she's checking out a new gallery in Chelsea for the upcoming artists section, why?"  
  
Archie sighs, "I want to ask you some things, hoping we can talk freely without any of this being relayed to Betty."  
  
A smirk plays on Jughead's lips, "I assume this has to do with Veronica?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok," he looks like he's pulling teeth from Archie. "Is it safe to say there's more going on between you two than you're letting on?"  
  
Archie can feel his blush rising, commanding himself to cool it since this is _not_ the route he wanted to take. He simply offers a nod of his head to confirm his friend's suspicions.  
  
Jughead chuckles, "well that much I've gathered from Betty."  
  
Archie shoots him a disbelieving look, when Jug continues, "and by just having a pulse."  
  
"I am not going to lie and say I haven't googled her, obviously her life is pretty public but I feel like there's a lot, maybe some _heavier_ stuff, that I don't feel comfortable asking her about yet. You've known her for years, so please, I need a little insight."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure where to start."  
  
"How about her parents' deaths? I know she doesn't have much family."  
  
Jughead looks forlorn and wipes his face with his hand, causing Archie to sigh.  
  
"The only family she has left is her abuelita," he leans over and speaks in a quieter tone, "her parents didn't just die, Archie. They were brutally murdered."  
  
Archie just stares at him. He feels like he could cry.  
  
His poor Veronica.  
  
"She was once _Manhattan's Mafia Princess_. Her father, Hiram, was extremely wealthy out of the crime ring, but he dragged his family too far in, skyrocketing to the top family in the city, a real kingpin."  
  
Archie can't muster up a word, just keeps listening, nervous as to where this could lead.  
  
"As a teenager, Veronica grew into her _darling debutante_ self and was constantly under a spotlight in the public eye. The last few years of their lives, her parents promised and seemingly succeeded in legitimizing Lodge Industries."  
  
Jug runs a hand through his dark hair, obviously hating what had happened to his friend.  
  
"Her father had several unhappy associates and eventually her whole family was taken out. Abuelita became her legal guardian, then Kevin moved into The Pembrooke with her once she owned it at eighteen. Betty and I met her two years after it all."  
  
Archie blows out the breath he had been holding the whole time.  
  
"She grew up on Park Avenue as did most of her friends, but our _poor little rich girl_ left the Upper East Side and moved to Soho to start a new chapter."  
  
Normally, Archie would be angry at the comment, but he knows now Jug really cares about Veronica.  
  
His protective instincts flood through his body. He has grown to care so much for this girl, he's never going to let anyone harm her ever again.  
  
Jughead brings him back to the present.  
  
"I'm sure you've wondered how a dancer lives that lavishly, I mean the _Warhols_ alone in her penthouse are worth more than mine and Betty's salaries."  
  
Archie's never been inside The Pembrooke, so he wouldn't know.  
  
"Veronica wanted nothing to do with her family's _blood money_ and sold off all the remaining ties to their dirty past. She donated most of it to charity and consolidated all of their legitimate assets. Even still, she donates her salary from UBC to various children's hospitals."  
_  
_ _Of course she does_.  
  
Archie's heart is swelling in his chest, she's so good.  
  
They're interrupted by a call on Jug's phone, announcing the arrival of their food.  
  
Burgers, fries and shakes are laid out on the desk.  
  
Archie is instantly homesick for their old Riverdale hangout, Pop Tate's Chock'Lit Shoppe.  
  
"I figured we'd be nostalgic today," Jug smiles, handing Archie a strawberry shake, his favorite as a kid.

"By the way, it's probably worth mentioning that Veronica loves their double chocolate milkshakes."  
  
_Noted_.  
  
They dig in and exchange a couple of satisfied groans of appreciation for the food.  
  
The mood is not as heavy as it was prior, so Archie continues his interrogation.  
  
"So what about close friends?"  
  
"Well she was in an impenetrable group as a kid, according to Betty. All close families in and out. Kevin has been her best friend since practically birth. Cheryl and Josie came into the picture in private school. Reggie and Nick had always been friends, although they're not really _inner circle_." He enunciates.  
  
"Inner circle?"  
  
"Veronica is adored in the public eye, but behind closed doors, she's very particular about who she lets into her personal life."  
  
He hates that Reggie has been around so long. That explains his smug attitude this morning. He probably thinks he has some upper hand in capturing his girl's heart.  
  
Except she's _not_ his girl. Archie feels his blood start to boil.  
  
But he can't help but wonder,  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"Yeah, Nick St. Clair. He's been out of town for a few months, I'm sure you'll meet him around UBC at some point."  
  
"As in St. Clair Studios?"  
  
Jughead nods. "Trust me, I know, everyone is tied together in some way or another."  
  
"What's the deal with Reggie Mantle? Did they ever date?" He doesn't even try to disguise his jealousy, in front of his oldest pal.  
  
"Hm I don't believe she ever dated Reggie. Just Nick."  
  
_Nick St. Clair._  
  
Jughead probably notices his change of mood and quickly adds, "but as far as I know, she's been single for a long time, not counting her and Betty's occasional hookups."  
  
Archie knows how deep Betty and Jug's love runs, but he's genuinely interested, "and that doesn't bother you?"  
  
Jughead scoffs, "I mean I don't necessarily love the fact that she fools around with someone else. But it's Veronica. They connect on a level I can't comprehend, and it's certainly never an eyesore."  
  
Archie thinks back to their night at the club, watching the girls and nods. "So no boyfriends that you know of?"  
  
"Like I said, she's picky and she tends to fly solo. It's not like she couldn't have a boyfriend if she wanted one. It's kind of heartbreaking sometimes, someone so enchantingly elegant yet depressingly detached."  
  
Archie feels himself cooling off, taking the metaphorical hissing tea kettle off the stove.  
  
"Betty knows way more of the depth in all of this, she's very loyal to Veronica. I think there's a lot of which I haven't even scratched the surface."  
  
Archie can't even begin to ponder if there's more.  
  
He can't take the thought of his _Ronnie_ carrying so much baggage in her compassionate heart. Maybe there's another way he can get some more information.

It's decided. He's making it his life's mission to win her over and vow to take care of her for as long as she'll let him.  
  
\----  
  
Veronica stands in her bedroom, taking one last look at herself. She's blown her hair out straight, making it hang even longer, and decided to keep her makeup to a minimum with a light gloss on her lips.  
  
She puts in her diamond chip studs and adjusts the pearl bracelet on her wrist. Her favorite LBD, short and sleeveless, modestly hugs her body perfectly. She slips on her staple black Louboutins and ties her favorite Hérmes _Les Rubans Du Cheval_ around her neck.  
  
She tosses a few essentials into her bag, _just in case_ and one last spritz of perfume.

She texts Archie to let him know she's leaving. He replies almost immediately.

 _Good, I'm getting impatient._  
  
She smiles and bends down to pet a purring Marie before calling Smithers.  
  
-  
  
She slips into the car after greeting Smithers with a warm peck on the cheek. His kind, gentle eyes happy to see her as always. "Where to, Miss Veronica?"  
  
She gives him Archie's address and he must pick up on the happiness radiating off her because he simply chuckles to himself and smiles the whole way.  
  
Archie's at the curb when the car pulls up, the gentleman that he is. His red hair is gleaming under the streetlights. She can feel her cheeks heat up at the boyish smile he throws her way.  
  
She makes the executive decision herself and tells Smithers she won't need a ride home before gracefully exiting the car.  
  
Archie heads right for her and engulfs her into his embrace, propping his chin on the top of her head. "I've been waiting for this all day," he whispers into her hair.  
  
"Me, too." She feels so warm and safe in his strong arms, somewhere she never wants to leave. She snuggles her head further, all her senses welcoming him in.  
  
The night summer sky is starry above them.  
  
Reluctantly pulling apart, their arms stay holding each other and smiles bloom on their faces.  
  
"I was going to order some Thai food if that's okay, and I picked up some pineapple." He adds, donning a mischievous grin.  
  
Veronica smiles so wide at the connotation. She rises up on her tippy toes and pecks him on the mouth, immediately being sucked back in for a passionate kiss.  
  
"Lets go upstairs," he keeps one arm wrapped around her shoulders and grabs her bag with the other.  
  
Veronica is certainly _hungry_.

\----

They eat their coconut chicken at his kitchen table, sharing sweet glances and easy laughter throughout their meal.

"How was your day?" He wants to know.

"Good, rehearsals were long but I'm excited for Opening Night. How about yours, Archiekins?"

He smiles fondly at the endearing nickname, adorable because it's from her.

"Business as usual, along with one surprise appearance from one Reggie Mantle." He quirks an eyebrow at her. 

She mirrors his face and pushes the food around her plate. "Well, a couple of the dancers asked me about your relationship status, hoping your were available," she sighs dramatically. 

Archie raises both eyebrows at her this time. "Oh yeah? Were you jealous, Ronnie?"

"Of course not," she scoffs. "I've had one sexy weekend with Archie Andrews."

Veronica feels her blush betray her. 

He gives her another questioning look.

She looks down at her plate, "do I have the right to be?"  
  
Suddenly his hands wrap around hers and he looks so sincere before he speaks again.  
  
"I don't want anyone else, Veronica. I understand we're keeping this low key for now but I can't help but feel like we were meant to find each other."  
  
_I feel the same way_ , she wants to respond.  
  
But he beats her to it, "I know this has been so intense in such a short amount of time, but the way you make me feel, Ronnie, I've never felt anything like this."  
  
She feels tears pooling in her eyes.  
  
"Me too, Archie."  
  
He smiles so wide, her heart feels like it's in a puddle on the floor.  
  
"Why don't you stay with me this weekend? I've been here twice now and you've never been to my place. We can enjoy some quality alone time, just the two of us?"  
  
"I would love that, baby," he cups her face and kisses her tenderly, tongue languidly massaging hers.  
  
Archie gets up to clear their plates. Veronica eyes the apartment, taking in all the details of the loft's exposed brick. It looks great against the rich cognac leathers and mahogany wood.  
  
On the far side of the living room, she notices a guitar, right next to his record player.  
  
"Do you play guitar, Archiekins?"  
  
He turns around, blushing, and nods his head.  
  
"Play for me," she insists.  
  
He chuckles, "I'm not a public performer, Ronnie."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Her big doe eyes look up at him and he can't deny her.  
  
He picks up the guitar and sits in front of her, perched on the coffee table. "Any requests?"  
  
"Hmm," she thoughtfully taps her chin. "Any knowledge of the Beatles?" She jokes.  
  
He thinks for a second and starts strumming the chords for _Something_.

He's never played in front of someone, let alone the most beautiful girl in the universe.  
  
Veronica is impressed. He's good. Archie starts crooning and she feels the now familiar butterflies taking flight when he looks at her like that.  
  
She watches his large hands, now understanding where the calluses originated from.

Losing herself in the sweet honey sound of his voice, she could listen to him forever.

When he finishes, he sets the guitar down and smiles bashfully at her. 

"Did you know that Frank Sinatra once called that one of the most romantic songs of all time?" she asks with a kinked brow. 

"Hm. You don't say," his blush indicating he's clearly heard that before. 

\--  
  
She sits in his lap, snuggling her head back into the warm crook of his neck. He smiles down at her and wraps a strong arm around her small waist.  
  
Running his fingers through her dark locks, which appear even _shinier_ today, he gratefully inhales the sweet smell of lavender.

Archie basks in this bliss he's feeling.  
  
"You're so amazing, Ronnie." Untying the silk scarf from around it, he peppers kisses all over the back of her neck, causing her to shiver.  
  
The reaction charges his mood entirely.  
  
He sets the scarf next to him and places his palms onto her bare thighs and watches them disappear into the hem of her dress. Pulling it up her body, he keeps kissing all the newly exposed skin.  
  
Veronica adjusts so he can peel it over her head, shaking out her long hair as she does. Her black lingerie fits her body beautifully and he decides he wants her to see it for herself.  
  
"Stay here," he instructs as she reaches out, protesting him to stay.  
  
He chuckles at that, dark and rumbling.  
  
Veronica's core is throbbing in anticipation. She feels so sexy splayed out on his couch in just her La Perla set, she wants to follow him into his room or get back here and ravage her.  
  
She feels a bit more risqué as the drawn out seconds pass, waiting for the inevitable. She starts running her hands all over her body.  
  
Archie emerges from his bedroom with a full length mirror. He almost passes out watching her lightly squeeze her breasts, clearly ready for him.  
  
He places the mirror right in front of the couch and keeps his eyes locked on his heated beauty. Swinging one leg behind her, he resumes his position.  
  
Veronica drops the hold on herself and reaches up to tangle her fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp a little.

His touch replaces hers, cupping a breast in each hand. He gently grazes her nipples over the lace, eliciting a soft cry that makes his dick even harder.  
  
Unclasping the flimsy bra, he helps her shrug it down her arms slowly, watching every movement in front of him.  
  
He grabs the scarf and pulls her arms down around the small of her back. Hastily tying her wrists together, he continues caressing her curves.    
  
"You're so fucking beautiful, Veronica." He toys with her peaked nipples and she throws her head back, pushing herself further into his large hands.  
  
"The most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." He's kissing across her bare shoulder and sucking lightly on her neck.  
  
Veronica is now _dripping_ between her thighs.  
  
He traces his fingers way too lightly up her arms, along the dip in her collarbone and down her sternum, igniting a prickling heat in their wake.  
  
She catches Archie's glance in the mirror and it's _so hot_. He's getting this turned on just by watching her.

It makes her clit pulse even harder.  
  
Archie's hand descends into her last remaining garment. He swipes one long finger up her soaking slit, groaning against the delicate skin on her neck.  
  
He dives back down with both hands to gather up more of the moisture seeping out of her, not yet giving into her pleading whimpers.  
  
With both index fingers completely soaked, he glides them back over her nipples, and watches her face in awe falling deeper into pleasure.  
  
"Archie," she mewls when he _finally_ reaches her clit. His eyes are smoldering back at her in the mirror.  
  
He positions himself even closer around her body and drops both hands to grasp the minuscule lace still covering her.  
  
Veronica watches as he _shreds_ them apart with his large hands, in one drawn out motion. The sound alone causes a breathy gasp and he hasn't even begun.    
  
When she is completely bare, he takes a minute to just admire her beauty.  
  
"Archie, please," she begs.  
  
He pushes her luscious hair to one side and licks up the length of her beautiful neck.  
  
"Please what, baby?"  
  
"Touch me," she demands.  
  
"Spread your legs," he whispers into her ear. Veronica feels like her skin is _burning_ now.  
  
She does as she's told and can't look away from the mirror, needing to watch his hands on her.  
  
Once they are back where she wants them, she's shaking in his hold.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you do to me, baby?"  
  
"Can't you _feel_ what you're doing to me?" She replies breathlessly.  
  
He is unable to pry his eyes away from her, completely at his mercy. "Look how beautiful you are," he murmurs.  
  
She turns away and tries to hide her flushed face, resulting in a light slap against her clit. She cries out, pain and pleasure overpowering every nerve her in her body now.  
  
"Look at yourself. See what I see." He instructs a little more forcefully against the shell of her ear.  
  
She looks up and is so turned on by the reflection meeting her eyes. Her naked body completely on display, making her feel powerful, watching his hands roam.   
  
She can feel his erection against her backside and knows how badly he wants this. How badly he wants her.  
  
"I need you, Archiekins." Her big brown eyes pleading when they meet his and he's totally lost in her orbit.  
  
How she can be so sweet when she's sensually begging for him to touch her? Archie has no idea. He is addicted to the woman in his hold, more intoxicating than anything he's ever known.  
  
He dives his fingers deep into her, curling them as he goes. He hooks his other arm around her waist to keep her steady.  
  
Veronica arches her back again, only craving more of his touch.  
  
"I want you to watch until you come for me. Do you understand?"  
  
She nods her head and bites her lip. She once again meets his hooded eyes in the mirror as he picks up the speed.  
  
She feels hypnotized as she watches him. It's mind-blowingly erotic, she couldn't look away if she wanted to.  
  
He feels her clenching around his fingers, body quivering and his dick is throbbing so hard, he can almost hear the blood sloshing in his veins.  
  
"Oh my g- Archie. _Archie_!"  
  
He can't think straight. Their eyes lock in the mirror as she cries out his name, he needs this. Now.  
  
Veronica grinds against his hand, savoring the intense orgasm as it racks through her body. She hears herself but can't even be ashamed, not when this is how desirable he makes her feel.  
  
She has never been held like this or even close to feeling this kind of passion with a man and it leaves her longing for more.  
  
Regaining strength, she decides she wants to take charge.  
  
"Untie me," she demands.  
  
He can't help but do what she says, especially after the show he just witnessed, he quickly unties her.  
  
It doesn't even seem like a second passes before her lips are on his, hungrily seeking out his mouth with her tongue.  
  
He relished in watching her tied up, he can't help but rack his brain at other positions. But fuck, he is so turned on as she pounces naked into his lap, straddling him.  
  
She latches onto his ears as she kisses him with an open mouth and rolls her hips on his now _painful_ bulge.  
  
Veronica pushes up his tee shirt and forcefully throws it behind her. Her nails scratch down his chest, eyes darting all over his muscles.  
  
She continues to kiss him feverishly and her hands continue roaming lower and lower.  
  
Tracing her fingers down his mouth watering abs, she bows her head to attack his neck with bruising kisses.  
  
"Ronnie," he moans.  
  
She removes her mouth from his neck and looks straight into his twinkling eyes, seeing her whole future behind them.  
  
They briefly bask in that tender moment and share a gentle kiss, his hand cupping her jaw, thumb stroking her cheek.  
  
She cups his bulge and he lowers his head in defeat. Growling against her breasts, he takes a nipple in his mouth and shows her no mercy. It clearly pushes her further again as she frantically unbuckles his belt.  
  
"Off. Now." She commands.  
  
He lifts his hips and they both focus on pushing them, and his boxers, down his legs. She jumps right back into position and grips him in her little hand, rubbing it against her clit.  
  
"Fuck, Veronica."  
  
She stares into his eyes again, now clouded in a haze of desire, and smirks.  
  
"Please, baby."  
  
"Now who's begging?" She teases.  
  
She wants to play with him and keep him reeling but he is so beautiful underneath her, there's no time for patience right now.  
  
She lifts her hips and swallows him whole, their moans echoing through the loft. He's canting his hips up to match her hard, so she rides him even harder.  
  
He catches a glimpse in the mirror of her shiny hair swinging across the top of her beautiful bottom and swats a hard hand against it, watching the redness appear instantly.  
  
She hisses and bows down to bite his earlobe. He is completely overcome by his dominance now, gripping her flesh in both his hands and stands up, still inside her.  
  
Veronica is nearly incoherent, she barely notices the change. She opens her eyes and moans when she meets his carnal expression.  
  
Archie walks out of the living room, needing to fuck her senseless.  
  
"The wall," she spits out, trying to keep the fast friction. "Against the wall."  
  
He flashes a fox like grin and does as she says.  
  
She feels herself pushed up against the flat surface as they readjust. She clings to him like he's her life preserver, and maybe he is just that, keeping her from falling into the oblivion.  
  
She's experiencing the highest point of pleasure imaginable as he slams into her mercilessly, causing her to cry out for more.    
  
She's writhing in his arms, a light sheen coating her skin.  
  
He sets a savage pace, pounding into her with all the strength he has. He feels her clenching again, holding off so he can come watching her so closely.  
  
Archie starts chasing his release, following his beauty over the edge.

He knows this is what he wants, what he needs.  
  
This intimacy with her, forever.  
  
Veronica cannot hold back, she's right there with him. Her eyes start rolling back and her vision becomes blurred.  
  
He grabs her face, "look at me."  
  
She does.  
  
He's never seen anything so perfect.  
  
\--  
  
Veronica stirs early in the morning, the comforter feels pleasantly warm, but not nearly as good as the warmth his naked chest was radiating against her all night.  
  
She burrows further into the covers for just a few minutes longer, wanting to be as close to his scent as possible, she rolls over and snuggles his pillow.  
  
Archie opens the door and is met with the softest version of Veronica he's ever seen. Looking so small in his big bed.  
  
She's pouting and clinging to his pillow mimicking their sleeping positions last night.  
  
She's wearing nothing but an old Grateful Dead tee shirt of his and her black hair is glistening from the morning sun that pours in through the windows.   
  
When their gazes meet, he playfully raises an eyebrow at her, "did you miss me Ronnie?"  
  
Shyly, she smiles and clutches his pillow harder. "Come back to bed, Archiekins."  
  
He can't resist when she's being so adorable.

She looks like everything he ever wants to sing about for the rest of his life.  
  
His heart swells in his chest, _this is it_.

The sun is out and all the clouds of doubt have passed through the sky today.  
  
"I made breakfast," he offers.  
  
Never has a man made her breakfast before. But Archie isn't like any other man. He's sweet and kind, pampering her with the things that really matter.  
  
She pulls the blankets back and playfully pats the spot next to her. "Let's eat it in bed."  
  
He runs back to the kitchen, returning like The Flash, with a tray of hearty breakfast foods.  
  
And a bowl of pineapple.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five! I know we need a little fluff fest after last chapter... and after this week's episode. More to come and more will be unveiled as we dive deeper, I promise! 
> 
> Thank you for the reviews, it means so much! I love interacting with you all and hearing your thoughts, trust me it's very appreciated and so enjoyable for me! I hope you continue to follow along :) 
> 
> Chapter title inspired by Lykke Li's "Little Bit"
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


	6. just like heaven

 

  

 

 

 

_Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick_  
_The one that makes me scream she said_  
_The one that makes me laugh she said_  
_Threw her arms around my neck_  
_Show me how you do it and I'll promise you_  
_I'll promise that I'll run away with you, I'll run away with you_

_Spinning on that dizzy edge_  
_Kissed her face and kissed her head_  
_Dreamed of all the different ways, I had to make her glow_  
_Why are you so far away she said_  
_Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you?_  
_That I'm in love with you?_

 

 

_-_

 

  

Veronica stays still as she's tied into her black latex corset, with full hair and makeup. They're finalizing the costumes for her and Kevin's pas de deux, the raciest number in the showcase.  
  
She feels a tingle up her spine, feeling so sexually dominating in it. It's different from her elegantly embroidered leotards and tutus.  
  
Marty has everyone of importance sitting in on the dress rehearsals next week, before the gala. She can't wait to take on the season in the spotlight.  
  
Confidence is seeping out of her nonexistent pores, feeling like she's finally coming back to the powerhouse she once prided herself in being. She feels so good lately, something she hasn't felt in too long, and she knows Archie has a _little something to do with it_. There's a tingle up her spine thinking how she'll show him how much she appreciates him.  
  
After deciding to be honest with him this weekend, she feels invincible, ready to wash her hands of being a victim. Veronica Lodge is nobody's victim, she plays by her own rules.  
  
She stands across from Kevin who is sporting matching latex in the form of pants and currently checking out his ass in the mirror.  
  
They remain patient and smirk knowingly at each other. They've kept this part of the show as secretive as possible, only themselves and their head choreographer, Sergei, have seen it.  
  
"So where are you and your strapping suitor off to this weekend?" She inquires with a quizzical brow.  
  
Kevin tries his best to keep his attention on whatever he's pretending to stare at in front of him, completely failing as he cracks a smile so large, with dimples so precious, Veronica can only mirror him.  
  
"We're heading upstate to the old Keller Compound. I figured it'd be a good place to focus solely on each other, no distractions."  
  
"That's perfect, Kev." Veronica feels the slightest jolt of jealousy, wishing to drive off into to sunset of her own blossoming affair.  
  
"Should you ever need to get out of dodge for your own sense of clarity, you know it's always there." He kindly offers, reading her mind, the way only a best friend can.    
  
The Keller Compound has been the family's upstate summer home for generations, utilized when vacationing from their role as the _Military Kennedys of Vermont_. The Kellers pride themselves on having a long lineage of law enforcement officials and veterans.  
  
Veronica has always been fond of Kevin's vacation home, it had always served as somewhat of a safe house for the duo. After a busy show season or a traveling whirlwind, they'd head upstate and hide from everything.  
  
With less security than the Lodge Estates provided, it always seemed like more of a home. It was probably Kevin's presence sprinkled with the Keller family traditions she loved so much with that made it so homey.  
  
"Ready, V?" Kevin extends his arm as their final costumes get marked and put back into their personalized garment bags on the rack.  
  
They head to their dressing rooms to change, passing Cheryl and Josie on the way, letting them know they'll be back for the press junket and to keep an eye out for Betty.  
  
\----  
  
Archie is buzzing with excitement, elated even. The whole weekend, with _the girl of his dreams._  
  
He can't wait to peel back more layers of her, dying to uncover it all. He wants to see where she lives and be completely in her zone.  
  
She hasn't responded to his text from earlier, but he knows this is a busy morning for her.  
  
He's packed a sensible bag, not really knowing what they'd be doing, and sits at the island sipping his coffee when there's a knock at his door.  
  
Moose barely greets him and shuffles inside, brushing past Archie completely.  
  
"Good morning to you, too," Archie jokes.  
  
Moose paces in the kitchen and looks up at his friend. "We're heading upstate as soon as they're done. We've been having such a great few weeks but a weekend alone is," he trails off for a second, "a weekend alone."  
  
Archie chuckles and makes his friend a coffee.  
Before he can respond and dive into a clearly needed pep talk, Moose asks, "Do you have anything to take the edge off?"  
  
Archie grabs his mug and tells Moose to head out to the terrace. He runs to his bedroom and pulls a joint out of his new stash, courtesy of Jughead.  
  
He joins his friend outside and lights up. He inhales deeply and looks up at the already bright sky. He can't help the positivity that's radiating off of him like waves.  
  
"This is a good thing, Moose. I can tell that you guys have a good thing going, a weekend alone is probably just what you need. Plus, Ronnie says Kevin is ecstatic."  
  
That earns him a scoff from Moose. "Oh yeah? Ronnie?"  
  
Archie doesn't try to hide it. He's _so sure_ it's evident, the dumb smile and increased blushing caused by the utter delight he feels when thinking about her.  
  
He passes the joint to Moose before answering, trying to convey a more serious tone.  
  
"Yeah. But just because our closest friends are in the know does not mean this is a public thing. Ok?"  
  
"Understood. But why keep it such a secret? I mean it's like a dream come true. This whole group coming together in the city, all connected? It feels something like fate," Moose beams at him. "Plus, I've never seen you like this."  
  
Archie thinks for a minute, finishing his coffee. "I don't disagree in the slightest, which is why we need this time. The second this goes public, it's out there, not just ours anymore." He confidently says out loud.  
  
Moose nods in understanding.  
  
"Whatever reasons we both may have are things we need to talk about, but I'm really happy right now."  
  
His phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes it out and unlocks the screen, the utter delight taking over him once more.  
  
\----  
  
Veronica steps into a pair of simple black Manolos and clasps her pearls, her maternal grandmother's coveted Mikimotos.  
  
She unzips her garment bag and carefully takes out her lavender and white Chanel skirt, sans jacket, and a cashmere boatneck top. It's a professional look for the junket and her headshot.  
  
She quickly re applies her lipstick and heads into the hall. Checking her phone, she sees a voicemail from her abuelita and an earlier text from Archie.  
  
_Counting down the minutes, Ronnie._ _  
_  
Part of her has been nervous about hosting Archie for the weekend, if there's any hope for this relationship she has to be honest about her situation.  
  
_Baby steps,_ she reminds herself.  
  
She made sure all her best silk was readily available and rearranged her bedroom furniture, having convinced herself that the feng shui could actually heighten their immeasurable chemistry to set the stage for their nirvana.  
  
She decided the whole penthouse might need it, too.  
  
Smithers had to intervene and make it quite clear that the relocation of her jade plants would not make her feel any calmer, nor would the constant change be good for the potted greenery. He seemed amused, Veronica rarely gets flustered.  
  
It also appeared to be getting on Marie's nerves.  
  
She makes a mental note to stop for another bottle of jasmine oil on her way home and quickly texts him back.  
  
_Me too, Archiekins._ _  
__Bring your guitar xx_ _  
_  
Kevin opens his dressing room door and links arms with her, sashaying back to the stage.  
  
Cheryl and Josie head through the wings, also needing to change. Marty wanted the four of them to be featured in the article and have their portraits taken prior to the corps dancers scheduled to come in this afternoon.  
  
Veronica is greeted by a bubbly Betty, her blonde ponytail bouncing and her smile bright. She's joined by a smaller woman with long pink hair. She pecks Betty quickly on the cheek and extends a hand to the newcomer.  
  
"Veronica Lodge."  
  
"Toni Topaz," the girl reciprocates her greeting.  
  
Veronica raises a brow. "Like the purple colored gemstone. Love it."  
  
"Nice to meet _the_ Veronica Lodge. I'm a fan."    
  
Veronica offers her best stage smile. "I'm flattered. This is my partner and fellow principal, Kevin Keller."  
  
They greet quickly and Toni sets up her equipment.

Betty holds onto Veronica's arm. "So, spending some time with Archie this weekend, huh?" She teases.  
  
Veronica narrows her eyes into what feels like slits at both Betty and Kevin, who is suddenly all ears.  
  
"Yes. What's it to you?" She snaps.  
  
Being used to Veronica's mood swings, Betty only giggles. She delights in the defense mechanism Veronica can emit when she's put on the spot, especially when it's personal.  
  
"Nothing, V. Archie said he couldn't see us this weekend because he had plans."  
  
"And how does that involve me?"  
  
"Well it didn't, until he couldn't stop blushing when Jug wouldn't stop teasing."  
  
Veronica rolls her eyes but really, her insides are turning soft thinking of his adorable blush, loving when she's the one causing it.  
  
"Well perhaps we can arrange something," she says totally noncommittal. Though maybe a double date would be fun.  
  
Toni beckons Kevin for the first picture as Cheryl and Josie reappear, impeccably dressed.  
  
Josie is stunning in a patterned navy dress paired with a statement necklace in orange.  
  
Cheryl struts next to her in a cap sleeve tea length dress in red, matching lips and shoes.  
  
They approach Veronica and greet Betty with hugs and kisses.  
  
"Glad I caught both of you together. Josie and I are starting to plan my Halloween party. I'll send you the details," Cheryl says with a devilish smirk.  
  
"And we're not coupling off this year," Josie adds, eyeing Betty. "I'm telling Chuck to meet me there, no matter how hot of a Batman he'd be to my inner Catwoman," she sighs. "I want it to be us girls. So get the creativity flowing."  
  
Betty and Veronica exchange amused looks. Jughead is _so_ not into Halloween, he happily encourages it to be B&V's thing.  
  
"Who is _that_ ?" Cheryl spots Toni as Kevin rejoins them, her gaze locked on the girl.  
  
"She's our new photographer, Jug just hired her," Betty explains. "She's covering the company all year."  
  
Veronica looks at her friend intrigued, knowing the rarity of her actually being interested in someone.  
  
"Betty, dear, make the introduction," Cheryl insists, linking her arms with Betty and walking towards the photographer with purpose.  
  
Josie, Kevin and Veronica watch from a distance as the girls exchange pleasantries. Cheryl saunters away and perches on the provided seat for her portrait.  
  
Once they're complete, Betty ushers them over to the junket stage.  
  
\----  
  
Archie's guitar is strapped to his back, duffle on his arm, phone in hand. He's trying to focus and talk with his parents as he hastily walks down Sixth Ave, but it’s next to impossible as he thinks of the next forty eight hours.  
  
"You know we have the family reunion coming up next weekend, Archibald." Mary reminds him, very motherly. She tells him to book his flight.  
  
"It's the weekend of opening night, mom. I promise I'll be there Saturday."  
  
"How's all that going, Arch? You and Moose doing good work?" Fred asks, causing him to laugh thinking of them huddled on speakerphone.  
  
"Real good, dad. You'd be impressed with the theatre. We've got great plans in motion. You'll have to come out." His father's passion for architecture and construction had rubbed off on Archie at an early age.  
  
"Have you seen Betty and Jughead since your trip?" Mary asks hopefully.  
  
"I had lunch with Jug the other day and stopped by their place last night. I'll be seeing them all the time since they exclusively cover the company."  
  
His parents had been so encouraging when it came to his move to the big apple, wanting him to make a name for himself and to be surrounded by friends while keeping him away from any form of crime.  
  
He turns down Spring and sees a little floral shop. "Hey can I call you guys on Sunday?"  
  
\--  
  
Now his free hand holds a bouquet of Iris, knowing how beautiful she looks in purple. Approaching the Pembrooke, 2:00 on the dot, he notices a familiar face in Andre heading out onto the street. He nods in recognition.  
  
Archie walks through the doors and is greeted by an elderly man at the desk.  
  
The lobby is small but very expensive looking, decorated in black and white, with several colorful vases of fresh cut flowers on various tables.    
  
"How can I help you son?" He's as kind as could be.  
  
"I'm Archie Andrews, I'm here for Veronica Lodge."  
  
The old man offers a gentle smile and extends his hand, eyes lingering on the bouquet.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Andrews. Call me Smithers, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Archie is taken aback, not believing that this man has been informed of his existence. He's giddy at the thought of Ronnie talking about him to the people in her world.  
  
"The famous Smithers," he shoots back. "The pleasure is all mine."  
  
Smithers offers to take his bags, but Archie respectfully declines. He walks him to the private elevator and picks up the sleek black phone attached to the wall.  
  
Smithers smiles at him again. "Miss Veronica? Mr. Andrews has arrived."  
  
He's silent for a second, then chuckles. "Very well." He turns his attention back on Archie.  
  
"When you get off the elevator turn to the right and walk through the foyer, she'll meet you there."  
  
"Thank you, Smithers."  
  
He gets in the elevator and turns back. Smithers meets his eyes with a tip of his hat and a bigger smile than before, "we like seeing her this happy."  
  
The door closes and he ascends up to his awaiting angel.  
  
When the elevator pings open, he steps out and looks around.  
  
She's not there yet but he's already in awe of her place. He can smell the lingering trail of her fragrant perfume.  
  
He hears her heels clacking against the floor and heads right toward the sound. She rounds the corner with a wink, all dolled up, her dazzling smile directed at him.  
  
He sets his bag and the flowers down on a green velvet bench. "Come here," he whispers.  
  
He wraps his arms around her, lifting her slightly off the ground.  
  
She nuzzles her face in his neck and clutches onto him.  
  
They don't say a word, just embrace each other for what feels like eternity.  
  
But then it doesn't feel long enough when she lightens her grip and adds a little distance between their bodies. Fingers toying with his ears, she looks up into his eyes. "Hello, handsome."  
  
He doesn't respond, just leans down to kiss her, wanting to show her how much he's missed her. She gasps into his mouth so he grips her tighter.  
  
Having just arrived at her place for the first time, Archie feels like _this_ , holding her and kissing her, is the only home he wants to know.  
  
She nibbles on his lower lip, pulling away slowly. Barely peering over his shoulder, she eyes the flowers. "Are those for me, Archiekins?"  
  
He's positive his ears are as red as his hair, and nods sheepishly at her. She kisses him once on the nose then reaches over to grab them. "Come on in."  
  
"Give me the grand tour," he jokes.  
  
She holds his free hand and leads him through the penthouse. The main level is quite large, the floor set in dark espresso finished wood, a perfect contrast to the dove grey furniture and natural light filtering in. The room is painted a tint of rhinestone and the windows are lined with floor to ceiling silver drapes.  
  
The first section appears formal. A shiny black baby grand piano sits in the corner where photographs adorn the wall. He sees Veronica in framed pictures next to movie stars and singers, on stage and walking runways; this life of glamour she leads displayed in front of him.  
  
He looks on to the middle of the room where a colossal dining table sits, below an immaculate chandelier. And just there, past the dangling crystals, he notices the four Warhols. He walks closer, needing to get a better look.  
  
Despite his humble childhood upbringing, he's appreciative of the finer things in life, his parents had a passion for it, always dragging him to renowned museums.  
  
"These are..." he grasps to find the right words.  
  
"Some of my favorite women, inspiring me daily," she sweetly smiles at him, standing in front of a cabinet full of polished silver. The light illuminating her silhouette like a halo. "Come on."  
  
They reach the end of the room, passing a hallway where the guest rooms are located, and take one step up to the elevated sitting area. It's mostly taken up by a massive couch in front of a full length fireplace. There's a glass coffee table on a shag rug. He can see himself lounging here with her in his arms and drinking wine, like a regular couple.  
  
The thought gets his blood warm.  
  
Veronica walks to the far wall and presses a button. Not a second later, three panels lift off the ground to reveal the kitchen.  
  
He looks at her, even more impressed than discovering the artwork a minute ago.  
  
She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, "I like the electronic shades."  
  
They walk through the opening and it looks like the type of kitchen a gourmet chef would kill for. The dark cabinets line two walls between large slabs of marble and glass backsplash.  
  
He just takes it all in, thinking of them cooking dinner together during the week.  
  
Archie watches her pull a crystal vase from one of the cabinets and sets it in the deep steel sink as she fills it with water. She clips the bottom of the bouquet and daintily arranges the purple flowers with manicured fingers.  
  
"I was talking to Betty today," she begins, pulling him out from under her spell. "Would you want to meet her and Jug for brunch tomorrow?"  
  
Archie was banking on an intimate weekend with her as soon as the elevator door closed behind him and the clothes came off, but he thinks if she's proposing a double date, it's got to be important.  
  
"That sounds great, Ronnie."  
  
She smiles at him and his mind is void of anything else.  
  
There's a small dinette eating area in the corner, a large bowl of lemons sits atop the glass table. He imagines them sipping coffee snuggled up on the cushioned bench in the morning.  
  
Veronica presses a hand on his forearm as she rises onto her tip toes and kisses him chastely, "let's go upstairs."  
  
He certainly likes the sound of that and grabs his bag.  
  
She sets the vase on the table, grabs his free hand, and guides him up the floating staircase.  
  
When they reach the first landing, Archie sees the second floor of living space and another flight of stairs leading elsewhere. She leads them through the alcove as he stares in awe.  
  
"And I thought Betty loved books," he whispers.  
  
The room isn't large but it's well designed. Wooden shelves lined with books and more books. _And even more books._ All the rows behind encased glass, her own personal library.  
  
There's a desk along one wall filled with personal pictures, a small love seat with scattered pillows sits along the other.  
  
He takes a closer look at her books and chuckles. Everything from Roald Dahl to F. Scott Fitzgerald, perfectly alphabetized.  
  
Archie lifts his gaze to her, where Veronica is watching him carefully.  
  
"Say something," she insists.  
  
"Ronnie, your place is incredible."  
  
She walks to where he's standing and frames his face with her hands. They share a deep kiss as she pulls him through the French doors by his collar, "this is my bedroom."  
  
His hands hold her waist as he walks them further into the room, guiding her forward by the pelvis. He wants to keep kissing her and toss her onto the bed but he also wants to take in his surroundings.  
  
Just as they break apart, they're interrupted by a house phone ringing. He smiles, _of course she has a house phone._ _  
_  
Gesturing for him to put his stuff down, she gracefully sits on the bed. Answering the French looking phone, once again resembling a Golden Age Hollywood starlet as she crosses her legs and flips her shiny hair over her shoulder.  
  
Smiling brilliantly, Veronica starts speaking Spanish. She's so beautiful, he only pulls his gaze away when he's startled by a movement between his feet.  
  
He looks down and sees the smallest kitten he's ever seen. Said kitten looks up at him as he takes a seat. With zero warning, it's jumping up and settling into his lap.  
  
He chuckles and pets the tiny animal, earning a quiet purr in response.  
  
When the kitten adjusts her position, he sees her little heart shaped tag. The back has a _Tiffany & Co. _ engraving while the front reads _Marie_ .  
  
Of course. The pink bow should have given it away. He loved _The Aristocats_ as a child.  
  
He can't help but laugh. Veronica Lodge is unlike anyone he's ever met.  
  
And he loves it.  
  
She looks angelic, sitting on the fluffy duvet of her four poster bed that's draped in gossamer.  
  
Veronica ends her call and places the old fashioned rotary phone back on its receiver. She turns her attention on him, amused with the sight that meets her.  
  
"I see you've met Marie," she giggles.  
  
"How old is she?" He asks.  
  
"Just under a year. She was a gift from Smithers when Kevin moved out," she explains.  
  
He smiles, loving this soft side of her. "I think she likes me."  
  
"What's not to like?" She raises an eyebrow as she tips her head to the side.  
  
He watches Veronica cross the room, stopping at a curtained entry, "I'm going to change into something more comfortable, if you want to join," she offers while disappearing into her dressing room.  
  
She's out of sight, telling him to _wait a second_ , as he looks around the largest closet he's ever seen.  
  
Glass bottles of perfume cover a silver tray, next to a display of colorful scarves. Satins and silks are hung on backlit racks while cashmeres are folded next to glass cases of handbags.  
  
Rows of pointy shoes line one of four walls. In the middle sits a white quartz island, drawers with crystal knobs faceted on every side. Fresh flowers placed next to a dish of discarded jewels and glossy magazines. He notices another chandelier hanging above when he takes a seat on the chaise.  
  
Veronica emerges from behind the curtain, a celestial vision in blue lace. His blood is pumping harder with each second that passes.  
  
He thinks of a college course he took on ancient mythology, learning about the beauty and lure of Aphrodite. He never understood how one woman could bring so many men to their knees, _until now._ _  
_  
He reaches out and pulls her to him with his hands encircling her waist. She lowers her head and starts kissing him slowly, more longing than lust. She settles in his lap with her smooth legs around him, she straddles him close.  
  
Archie sits back to stare at her beautiful body for a second, his fingers trace her soft skin, once again feeling the curve of her waist up to the swell of her breasts. He feels her nipples harden under his touch and watches her lovely face as he caresses them with his thumbs.  
  
He’s absolutely marveled by her. Bending down to pepper her chest with soft kisses, he thanks God for the greatest gift he's ever known.  
  
\----  
  
After grabbing a bite to eat a few blocks away, they decide to walk back to the Pembrooke, soaking up the warm autumnal air. He asks if she wants to stop for a drink somewhere, but she wants to keep a clear head until they talk. Plus, _she has a surprise planned for him later._

His smile is so wide, looking like innocence personified as his cheeks redden. She can't help but tiptoe up to kiss him and grabs his _cute as a button_ ears. "Ok, Ronnie."  
  
They're greeted by Andre when they cross the Pembrooke's lobby. She feels safe in her home when Andre and Smithers are here, quite grateful for Antonio's sudden need for time off. He's garnered zero trust in her life and she doesn’t feel comfortable having someone like that on her staff.  
  
She had insisted that no additional personnel was needed, Andre and Smithers are all she needs, especially with her downsize in living arrangements. But the St. Clairs had been relentless, reminding her that they vowed to keep her safe, a promise they gave the Lodges.  
  
Veronica’s daunting thoughts dissolve as a warm hand soothingly rubs her back, and the most gorgeous smile beams down at her.  
  
As the elevator opens, they head through the foyer and retreat to the couch. She turns on the speakers for some soft background music.

Veronica wraps herself up in his strong hold, cherishing every sacred second. She kisses him with everything she has, needing him to know how much he already means to her. 

“Tell me,” he murmurs against her lips.  
  
She smiles, recognizing her own words, “Tell you what?”  
  
“Tell me that you're mine.”  
  
“I'm yours,” she breathes.  
  
“Mm,” he plants a few light kisses along the side of her face.  
  
“No matter what happens, I'll always be yours.”  
  
He takes her jaw in his hand. “What's going to happen?” She looks away. “Tell me,” he insists.  
  
She musters up all the courage she can, knowing she’s got to come clean. “Archie?”  
  
“What is it, baby?” She meets him at eye level and weaves her fingers through his free hand. His worrisome face makes her heart plummet.  
  
“I want to be with you, just you,” she admits. The worry from his face disappears and his dreamy smile just about knocks the wind out of her as he hangs on to her words.  
  
He cups her face and kisses her, more passionately than any kiss they’ve shared. “I’m yours, Veronica. I'm with you,” he murmurs against her lips, kissing her once more.  
  
She enjoys it for a few more seconds before pulling back, “Which is why I need to be honest with you.” Panic flashes across his face, so she calms him with fingers tracing his perfect jawline as she blows out a breath.

“My dad, Archie. He was… he was a-”

“A mobster. I know, Ronnie.” his face reddens in what she thinks is embarrassment.

She’s a little confused, though it’s not like it’s some huge secret. “And yet, here you are.”

“Here I am.”

“There are some things I don’t want to share but it'd be unfair to keep this from you.”  
  
She uses her thumb to smooth out the scar between his eyebrows when his focused expression wrinkles it up.    
  
“My abuelita is all the family I have left. The people who killed my parents have threatened to kill her, too. Maybe I’ll be next. I don’t know who they are but I do know that family friends have offered to protect us. I’m going to have to pay the cost for that protection at some point and that’s why I’m hesitant about having anyone so close. I don’t know what my future looks like and I don't want to put you in any danger."  
  
Studying his face carefully, she continues. "But ever since we met, I don’t want to let you go.”  
  
She looks into his eyes, as stubborn tears gather in hers, waiting for a response. It’s the truth without endangering him, enough for him to understand her tepidness about a public relationship.  
  
“I will do whatever I can to protect you, Veronica. I can’t let you go and I sure as hell don’t want to.” He looks over her features, gently cradling her head.  
  
She leans into his touch, so enchanted by him. “As long as you’re loyal to me when we’re together, the rest doesn't matter. I appreciate you being honest with me,” he whispers and kisses her once again.  
  
\----  
  
After about an hour of tangled limbs and deep kisses, Veronica giddily runs up the steps, telling him she _has a surprise._  
  
Instead of stopping at the landing leading to her bedroom, they climb the second flight of stairs. The third level of the penthouse is home to a solarium, framed entirely by glass.  
  
She moves in front of a wet bar in the sleek, small living area and opens the fridge. Shyly meeting his gaze, she offers up a bottle of champagne and places a platter on the granite. “I made a little something for us,” proudly gesturing to the cluster of chocolate covered strawberries.  
  
He plucks one off the platter and bites into it. He lets out a noise in appreciation and is rewarded with her biting her bottom lip. She reaches for two champagne flutes. “Would you be a doll and pop the Dom, Archiekins? Then grab the strawberries and meet me outside.”  
  
She walks past him, disappearing into the night. He manages to open the champagne with shaky hands and makes his way through the glass doors. He walks to the edge of the rooftop, overlooking the cobblestone street and out to the city’s skyline.  
  
“Over here, Archiekins,” she coos.  
  
He turns back and almost drops everything. Veronica stands before him completely nude, resembling the birth of Venus as the light breeze blows through her hair and the soft moonlight causes her beautiful skin to glow. She wraps her long, dark hair up into a bun and bends over to turn on a hot tub, perfectly placed in the back corner of the terrace.  
  
Archie walks over to join her, setting everything on the little attached table, eyes still trained on her. She rises up and pushes herself to sit on the edge of the tub and pours their drinks while playfully dipping her toes in the steaming water.  
  
He strips down and wastes no time getting in, pulling her into his lap.  
  
The hot water and gentle weight of her body envelope him in comfort. They sit snuggled up, sipping their champagne, a few rare city stars twinkling bright above them.

Though, they're not nearly as bright as the ones in her eyes. 

He plants a few light kisses on her neck, basking in this moment, wishing they could just stay like this forever. Praying for an eternity with the girl in his arms.  
  
But he can't help but wonder who’s doing this to her or what exactly will happen. She doesn’t realize how dangerous he is, what he’s capable of. Guilt floods through him, but he needs to do a little more digging before he dives too deep, before he promises to shield her from all harm.  
  
She turns her body to the side, little legs draped over his thighs as she feeds him a strawberry, a beautiful blush taking over her cheeks. He can’t help but kiss her, their mouths a splendid combination of saccharine sweetness.  
  
Archie takes their glasses and sets them back on the table.  
  
As soon as his hands are free, they’re on her. One wrapped around her neck and the other cupping her ass. He kisses up the length of her swanlike neck.  
  
A soft moan escapes her lips and he holds onto her hips to flip her around, bringing her back right up to his chest. "Lift your feet up," he tells her.  
  
She bends her legs and he grabs her ankles, helping her plant her tiny feet flat on his thighs. "Stay like this," he breathes against her skin.  
  
Archie readjusts and raises her up slowly. Lining himself up with one hand, he guides himself into her, groaning at the familiar tightness.  
  
Veronica immediately throws her head back. He's cupping her breasts and rolling her nipples to the rhythm of her hips. They keep a slow pace, he wants to feel every single movement as he glides in and out of her.  
  
She’s panting back against his shoulder as she reaches one hand up into his hair, tugging lightly, and the other down to her clit. Archie looks down the front of her perfect body and watches the show she’s giving him.  
  
He feels her trembling when his pace turns desperate and he knows he’s not going to last much longer.  
  
“Come for me, baby,” he commands. A few seconds later, she’s shaking and lets go completely.  
  
\----  
  
Veronica rises early the next morning, overcome with the familiar warmth of Archie’s arms. She gets up and fastens the belt of her garnet silk robe. Quietly opening her bedroom doors, she heads down to the kitchen for an espresso. While the coffee drips, she takes out an eye mask from the freezer.  
  
When she returns to her bedroom, she can’t help the giggles escaping her at the sight. Marie is curled up and looking so tiny on a sleeping Archie’s chest. Her heart feels like it’s in a puddle on the floor.  
  
Setting down the second coffee on one of her nightstands for Archie when he wakes up, she smiles and makes her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
She opts for a hot bath, pouring in her favorite jasmine oil as the tub fills. She unties her robe and lets it drop. The scent washes over her and she submerges into the bubbling water.  
  
She succumbs to the serenity and her eye mask is no longer cold. She hears her door open and feels the large smile taking over her face. Her eyes open and Archie stands there with his coffee mug, watching her like she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.  
  
He looks like a dream, hard chest on display and soft hair ruffled.  
  
“Good morning,” he offers with a bashful smile. “Thank you for the coffee.”  
  
“Good morning,” she replies. “Come serenade me.”  
  
He chuckles and heads back out into her bedroom. When he returns, he has his guitar in hand and plops down right next to the tub.  
  
“What do you want me to play?”  
  
“Anything you want,” she just wants to be soothed by his voice. He smiles at her, all red cheeks and boyish charm.  
  
Recognizing the chords to Dave Matthews Band’s _Dreamgirl_ , she closes her eyes and wishes for this divine moment to last forever.  
  
\----  
  
After being distracted by Archie's magical voice and the delirious smile he sported while watching her apply her makeup and change into a sapphire sheath dress for brunch, they are only ten minutes late. _Traffic!_ she exclaimed to Betty when they arrived, while Jughead muttered that she lives much closer than they do.  
  
Now they sit in the diner and bask in the easy flow of conversation. Veronica holds Archie's large hand between both of hers under the table, while his other hand strokes her thigh. She's craving any form of intimacy while trying to be discreet.  
  
The boys transition into a discussion she has _zero_ interest in and looks across the table to Betty. Veronica's been hoping to conspire with her to pair up Cheryl and Toni ever since their meeting yesterday. Betty makes it clear that Toni was certainly interested and had been asking about Cheryl since the junket.  
  
Veronica thrives on matchmaking, a modern _Emma Woodhouse_ or _Cher Horowitz_ , always striving to see her friends so happy. But now, as she looks over to Archie, she can't help but feel such felicity for herself.     
  
"I spoke with abuelita, she wants to have a dinner party with all of us next week before the gala."  
  
Abuelita adores Betty and Kevin. She loves being a part of Veronica's life, spoiling her friends with treats or a never forgotten birthday card.

Betty's face lights up, "which night? We'd love to go, right Juggie?"  
  
Jughead abruptly halts his conversation, burger in hand and gives his full attention to his love. "Where, Betts?"  
  
"Abuelita wants to have everyone over Monday night. She wants you there _Forsythe_ , you know she gets so much joy watching you eat everything she makes," Veronica chuckles. She grips Archie's hands a little tighter, "I hope you'll come too, Archiekins."  
  
She doesn't miss the curve of Betty's brow, silently inquiring the seriousness of inviting Archie to abuelita's home.  
  
His smile is so beautiful, pointy white teeth making her heart stutter a little. "I'd love to come, Ronnie." He squeezes her thigh, warming her bare leg instantly.  
  
\----

Betty and Jughead head home, leaving them to spend the rest of the day alone. They spend the early afternoon walking through Washington Square Park as they soak up little details about each other.

They pass under the Washington Arch where Veronica points out Fifth Avenue. She recites little pieces of historic trivia as they round the fountain, it’s the perfect day.

Archie recalls Jughead telling him of her move across the city, wondering the prompt for change. He looks over at her, sunglasses as black as her hair perched on her little turned up nose. Her skin looks so soft, he just wants to run his hands over every inch.

She pulls his hand towards a vintage record shop, “I have to show you this place!” He laughs at her enthusiasm, he could do this with her every weekend. Her smile is so contagious, brighter than the sun shining like a spotlight around her.  

“You seem to really like this neighborhood, Ronnie.”

She turns her attention on him while rummaging through crates of vinyl, little smile on her face. “Well, it’s a far cry from the Upper East Side. There are certain things I miss, but a change of scenery was necessary for moi,” she flutters her lashes playfully and brings a hand over her heart, before she takes a more serious tone. “I needed to get away from all of the Park Avenue drama, I’m much happier down here.”

He can understand uprooting your life to start over, though his was a very different situation from hers. He wants to tell her all about it, but it’s not the right time, it’s been too good of a day.

They pop into a few more shops before they make their way back to the Pembrooke, holding hands with a little optimism in their hearts.

\----

Following a steamy shower together, Veronica throws on Archie’s white tee shirt and leaves her face bare. She slips on a pair of black panties and leads a bare chested Archie following her into the kitchen wearing just his sweatpants. They settle on a home cooked meal and a bottle of red. While they cook, she can’t help but stare at the way his pants hang on his chiseled hips.

Combining their cooking skills, they conjure up a delicious mushroom and tomato pasta, accompanied by a side of spinach Archie is incredibly proud of. Sitting across from each other in the darkness of her dining room with lit candles, genuine laughter and lingering glances might just be the most romantic moment in her entire life.

Veronica walks over to him, still sitting at the table, and perches in his lap as they finish the wine. She’s unsure if it’s the second bottle they opened or his roaming hands but she feels a little bolder and decides to take charge.

Leaning over, she tugs on his ear with her teeth and whispers for him to follow her. There’s a stirring in her belly and she feels like she’s going to burst into flames any second, the fire in his eyes certainly not helping.

Veronica scoots to the middle of the mattress and lays on her back with a sly smile as she starts lifting up his tee shirt, exposing her naked breasts.

Staring at him through thick lashes, she pulls her knees into her chest then extends her legs straight above her, shimmying out of her panties. With pointed toes, she slowly drops her legs to each side and relaxes her hips, presenting herself in a perfect split. 

She sees the darkness in his eyes as he looks down to the glistening liquid seeping out of her.  
  
"Holy shit," he breathes out as he just stands there, watching her. She reaches down to collect some on her fingers, bringing it back up to her body.  
  
"Lick it off," he instructs. Wanting to please him as much as possible tonight, she does it immediately. She sucks on her finger provocatively, causing him to be on the bed a half second later.  
  
His face dips right to her center, one long and slow swipe up her slit. He groans into it, his warm breath reverberating through her.  
  
She feels like a goddess, so in control while floating on pure pleasure. He may be demanding, but he takes his time, worships her like it's his salvation.  
  
Her vision is hazy, his phosphorescent hair becomes her beacon and she can vaguely hear herself chanting his name like a prayer as he repeatedly builds her up.  
  
He's up a moment later, "stay right there," stripping off his clothes.  
  
Veronica does as she's told and immediately misses his mouth on her. She watches him pull down his pants, never failing to be so turned on by his olympian body.  
  
Lowering her hand again, she lets her middle finger rub on her clit, waiting for him.  
  
He meets her gaze as she pleasures herself, panting and moaning, as her eyes remain locked on his.  
  
Archie can't help but touch himself, too. Long, slow pumps as he watches her. "Fuck, Veronica."  
  
"Come here, daddy," she demands, pulling her lip between her teeth.  
  
He walks to the other side of the bed, earning a frustrated noise from Veronica. He gets on the bed and hovers over her body, face right between her thighs, in a perfect plank position.  
  
She lifts her head and licks up the length of him, before swallowing him whole. She savors the taste, absolutely ambrosial. Her fingers trace the deep lines of his abs and he finally plunges his tongue back where she wants it.

Pleasuring each other with more vigor as the seconds pass, Veronica can feel herself clenching around his tongue, but she needs more.  
  
She drops her hips onto the mattress and wraps her legs tightly around his torso. Using all her strength, she rolls them over, wanting to fuck him like he's never been fucked before.  
  
Turning around, she crawls up his body and moans just at the sight of him. She holds the top of her headboard, steadying herself as she slowly sinks onto him, not missing the way his mouth falls open.  
  
Grinding on him a few times, she's ready to take charge. She picks up the pace and starts riding him wildly. His fingers dig into the flesh of her ass so firmly, she can feel the bruises forming.  
  
She kisses him with such ferocity, her tongue boldly massaging his.  
  
He's just as persistent as he starts pushing her hips down onto him, meeting her each time. She's whipping her hair around and her breasts are bouncing in his face but the animalistic groans coming from his throat only encourage her to keep this pace.  
  
Veronica knows he likes it rough, and right now, she needs to show him how much she wants him. How much she needs him. She leans in for a kiss, teeth pulling on his lower lip. Reaching down to take one his hands, she places it around her own throat. He gets the hint and holds her there.

She leans back and steadies herself again on his thighs, rocking on him and yelling words of encouragement to the ceiling. Archie begins shaking violently on the bed, coming completely undone for her. He finds the strength to sit up and wrap his arms around her, as they chase their release together.

He falls back, panting as he wipes his sweaty brow, watching her closely as she comes down. 

Veronica returns to coherence and collapses onto the bed next to him.

\----

On Sunday morning, Archie wakes first. He looks around and feels like he’s in a dream. The sunlight is only just streaming in through her windows and they are cocooned by the white canopy of her bed. There’s a heap of raven hair laying on his chest and soft breathing tickling his neck. She’s draped across his body.

He smiles, thinking of the past two days with her. Veronica Lodge has come into his world and turned it upside down. He’s sure of the lengths he will go to keep her. To keep her happy, to keep her safe, to keep her his.

There is still more to discuss and uncover, he knows. But it’s what he wants. And now he is certain she does too. She had told him she wanted him, _just him_ , with such conviction that he can’t doubt her now.

Veronica stirs in his arms, so he holds her tighter and murmurs a _good morning gorgeous_ into her curls. She looks up at him, so beautiful and reaches up to peck his lips. It’s not enough so Archie holds her head and parts her lips with his tongue. She quietly moans into his mouth and his heartbeat picks up.

“I have to get ready for church, Archiekins,” she pouts. He sighs in defeat and smiles at her as she rolls out of bed, and slips on his shirt from last night. “You can stay if you want, I won’t be long.” His heart feels like it’s taking flight in his chest. _She wants him to stay._

“Ok, Ronnie.” He can feel the blush creeping up his neck, but he doesn’t feel insecure about it. Somehow, it always makes her smiler bigger and for that he will never complain.

She pads across the carpet to the adjoining bathroom. He hears her brushing her teeth as he gets up to start some coffee. It’s funny, feeling so at home with her already. Archie has never pictured himself being so domestic with someone so quickly, but he sure as hell loves it. He thinks he might _love her._

He takes in this pristine palace of hers, the artwork and the furniture, her designer clothes and collection of rare jewels; and he knows that none of those things representing her glamorous life even come close to the value of Veronica Lodge.

Making his way back to find her in the dressing room, he once again stares dumbly at the view. 

He would happily wake up to this heavenly sight every day for the rest of his life. Demurely clasping a string of pearls, she takes a breath and shakes out her curls and he’s immediately entranced watching them tumble down her back. 

She's lining up her nude stockings, his eyes hungrily following the movement and _fuck him_ , she's clipping them to a garter belt, which she also adjusts. She looks like a pin up girl, like the literal embodiment of his dreams.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! Chapter six! I'm back and I really hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who has been reading along and interacting with me here and on Tumblr, I love it! Shoutout to the Varchie fam, they've been so wonderful! I'm very appreciative for the support of the other writers and am so excited for what's to come. 
> 
> Have a great weekend!
> 
> Chapter title inspired by The Cure's "Just Like Heaven"
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


	7. rich girls

 

 

 

 

 

_I'll tell you everything I know  
Any little thing I know  
I'll tell you everything I know  
Any little things I know  
You've got a lovely way with words  
Must be the way you see the world  
It’s just the way you see the world _

 

 

_-_

 

  
Archie wakes up in the most plush bed he's ever slept in, _for the third morning in a row_. His body is molded perfectly to Veronica's. 

He's never spent this much time with someone, but he just can't get enough of her. Enough of her laughter, enough of her intellect, enough of her beauty.

There's something so intimate with the way she's tucked into his side, all soft skin and steady heartbeats. He takes a deep breath and basks in this moment.

It's Monday. And it's time to get back to the grind. Tonight he’s eating dinner at her grandmother’s house. He can’t believe she’s invited him but it can only mean she’s letting him in even deeper; giving him another glimpse into her life.  
  
Archie rolls over to check the time on his phone, texting Moose that he'll _be in later_. Moose replies that he, too, will be running late. He sighs, not at all wanting to leave this heaven for a hectic day.

It's a busy week ahead, but it’s crucial for him, and it’s important for the company. Thankfully he gets to spend most of it with his friends. _And her._

A few seconds pass before he feels Veronica stirring and reaching out for him.

He happily obliges and moves back into his position, cuddling her close under the fluffy duvet and softly kissing right below her ear.  
  
"Go to the gala with me," he nuzzles her.  
  
She moves to turn in his arms and face him, satin pajamas cool under his palms. She gifts him with a sleepy smile on her bare face, while still sassing him with a kinked brow.  
  
"Is that a request or a command?"  
  
"Come on, go with me," he tries again.  
  
He feels his flush as her smile widens. "Ok. But only because I don't want you going with anyone else," she playfully taps his nose.  
  
Something warm bubbles up in his chest. She must notice it because she tenderly stokes his cheek, her doll eyes staring so deep into his.  
  
She pushes herself up to peck his lips, causing all of his nerves to zing. "I'm going to my dress fitting tomorrow with Cheryl and Josie."  
  
"I can't wait to see it." He can just picture a fancy night out with her on his arm. ****  
** **

“I know we’re still keeping things private but I told Abuelita you’re my boyfriend. I just think she should know when she meets you.” She seems nervous to tell him that, but he’s _ecstatic_.  ****  
** **

He grips her elbows and pulls her onto his chest, her shiny hair spilling all over as he kisses her languidly until they have to get up and start their days.  
  
\--  
  
Veronica finishes perfecting her hair bun as Kevin enters her bedroom. He looks like he is up to _absolutely_ no good with raised eyebrows and enhanced dimples. “Care to explain why a frazzled Archie Andrews just ran past me in the lobby with red cheeks and wet hair?”

She chuckles at her friend, feeling her own cheeks turn rosy, “perhaps I just released him from a very pleasant weekend?”  
  
She watches his jaw drop as she grabs her bag and heads downstairs. Kevin audibly gasps behind her as he follows. “V! Ok- all other discussions are cancelled until I get more details.”  
  
They travel down the elevator and bid Smithers farewell as they meet Andre outside at the curb.  
  
She fills Kevin in on her weekend with Archie. _Her perfectly blissful weekend with Archie_. Their friends know and now they’re attending the gala together. It really is a good idea, the head investor accompanying someone so pertinent to the company- it makes sense.  
  
Kevin doesn’t try to be candid about his time away with Moose. Two men alone in the woods for a weekend, is enough to keep Veronica guessing. “It was one of the sexiest trips of my life, V, even at my family's home. I feel like I’ve been in the city for too long, he really managed to bring out my ruggedness.” Kevin teases.  
  
Veronica spits out her water, eyes wide at his comment. “Ok, Kev. I’m going to need more, let’s hear it.”  
  
\----  
  
The air is noticeably cooler as Archie travels with Betty and Jughead to Abuelita’s home. Moose had to bow out for the night, still catching up from his morning, which ended up starting _much later_ than Archie’s.  ****  
** **

He’s carrying a bottle of wine, after receiving help from Betty to pick out the best one, while she purchased a bouquet of flowers. Jughead keeps mumbling how hungry he is, wondering aloud what Abuelita is making for dinner.  
  
The upscale building radiates old money, a trek up Park Avenue. They take the elevator up to the 16th floor and walk to the end of the hallway. Betty knocks and is immediately greeted by Kevin. He takes the bouquet and kisses Betty’s cheeks, guiding her into the home. He greets Jughead next, who is quickly summoned by what sounds like Abuelita’s voice through the apartment.  ****  
** **

He looks around the apartment and immediately appreciates the oil paintings and crown molding.

Kevin meets Archie’s gaze, a little blush creeping up his ears. He hasn’t seen Kevin since their brief encounter when Archie was leaving the Pembrooke this morning.

Luckily, he doesn’t bring it up, only greets him with a knowing smile. Veronica comes barreling towards him with a hug that is more than welcomed. He holds her briefly, but her scent lingers. Kevin leaves to give them a private moment in the foyer.  ****  
** **

Veronica looks so beautiful in her blue dress and pearls, the tiniest bow on her chest where the fabric meets her skin. She pulls out a tiny box and presents it to him. His eyebrows furrow when he looks at her in confusion. “I got you a little something for taking me to the gala.” She’s smiling so sweetly. “Go on, open it,” she encourages.  
  
Opening the little blue box, he finds two silver cufflinks. “Turn them over.” He does. There’s a scripted _A_ on each one. It’s so personal and from her, he can’t help but love it.  
  
“Ronnie, these are great.” She embraces him again.

He wants to thank her, so he leans down for a kiss. It’s short and sweet but packed with _so much more_. She sighs as she wipes the berry color off his lips and they make their way into the home. 

He looks around and sees Cheryl and Josie sitting with Abuelita in the living room, while Chuck and Jughead move to inspect the kitchen.  
  
There’s an open path to the older woman now and Archie can see her clearly. Hair as black as Veronica’s, wearing slightly larger pearls and a deep red sweater. She smiles widely at him and beckons him to come closer. Abuelita stands slowly and looks to Veronica as she makes the introduction.  
  
“Abuelita, this is my boyfriend, Archie. The company investor slash childhood friend of Betty and Jughead I was telling you about.” It’s hard for Archie not to laugh at that description, but he feels his insides turn soft when Veronica rubs her hand up his bicep with a little squeeze.

 _Her boyfriend._  

“Hi, Abuelita. It’s an honor to meet you,” he says genuinely. Her hands frame his face, a little cold, as she smiles up and notes _how handsome_ he is. “Hello.” she replies. He feels himself giggling like a little boy as she starts pinching his cheeks. Veronica also starts giggling and he can’t stop.  
  
Betty comes over and hugs abuelita, “do you want me to get anything started?” Abuelita smiles and excuses herself to Archie as she links an arm with Betty and heads into the kitchen.  
  
Archie sees Smithers over at the bar talking to Kevin. “Andre has Monday nights off with his daughter, so Abuelita insisted Smithers come,” Veronica explains.  
  
Betty dries off her freshly washed hands while shooing Jughead and Chuck out of the kitchen as she assists with the preparation of dinner, a task she always takes seriously.  
  
Archie finds himself engaging in pleasantries with Smithers as Chuck moves next to him, preparing a drink. He offers to make one for Archie, which he happily accepts. They drink a neat scotch, and take a seat.  
  
“You know, it’s nice to see V with someone. It’s been a long time,” Chuck starts. “After all she’s done for us, it’s refreshing to see her finally indulge in her own happiness.”  
  
Archie looks back at Chuck, a little confused, and sees he genuinely means what he says. He hasn’t spent too much time with Chuck Clayton, he seems like a nice guy. Like someone he could see himself being friends with. He just knows he’s married to Josie and is always around their group. But from what he’s learned from Jughead, he’s on the _newer_ side of their inner circle.  
  
He goes on, “I wasn’t a privileged kid like most of them. I went to public school, earned a football scholarship and worked my ass off to be accepted by the McCoy’s. Even still, after working my way up the Wall Street ladder, I’m what they consider _nouveau riche_ , being the first generation in my family to accomplish such success.”

Archie understands completely. 

“They, of course, wanted their perfect Josie to end up with someone like Reggie Mantle,” he scoffs. Now, Archie can definitely see himself being friends with Chuck. “Veronica helped me ease into this lifestyle, introduced me to the right people, even helped me plan the engagement to ensure it was perfect.”  
  
Archie’s eyes fall on her across the room, giggling with Josie and Cheryl as she sips her wine, stunning as always. These girls are not at all like the rich girls back home, so stuck up and not looking out for anyone but themselves.  ****  
** **

Their eyes meet and she winks at him, making him smile wide at her.  
  
“She really is special, isn’t she?” he exhales.  
  
Chuck laughs, “She is. You know, she mentioned you were interested in expanding your investment portfolio. It’s something I could help you with.”  
  
Archie is taken aback by the offer, and knows Chuck is probably a great ally to have in the business world. “Yeah, man. Thank you, that would be great.”  
  
Chuck smiles, “I’ll set up a meeting next week, you can come by and we’ll schedule a working lunch at Cipriani.” He raises his glass to Archie’s. “And let me just say this now, if you hurt Veronica, I’ll have no qualm kicking your ass.”  
  
Archie chuckles, “totally unnecessary.” Like he would _ever_ do anything to hurt her.  
  
Betty tells everyone to get seated, they’re going to start serving dinner. Veronica pats a seat next to her, at the ornate dining room table, motioning for him to sit down.  ****  
** **

Veronica clears her throat and begins praying, everyone else falling silent and taking in the good word.  ****  
** **

He looks around at the dinner guests and feels something like pride swell up in his chest, acceptance into not only her valuable heart but into her private world. This world that doesn’t exist on stage or in tabloids, surrounded by the people closest to her. People who have been there throughout the stages of her life, the parts of her he wishes he knew.  
  
And then there's him. He's been chosen to sit amongst them, her inner circle, _to be with her._ He could quite get used to this.  
  
\----  
  
On Tuesday morning, Veronica and Cheryl travel to Josie and Chuck’s chic condo on Lexington, overlooking Gramercy Park. Josie, too, had grown up a Park Avenue Princess but had relocated downtown once her husband landed his dream job on Wall Street.  ****  
** **

They arrive on their floor and walk through the front door. Josie is there, tray of champagne on the island, chatting away with their friend Katy, who’s in a flurry of fluorescent yellow.  
  
Katy Keene was an upperclassman at Spence when the girls were freshmen. She was a teen model turned celebrity stylist hoping to one day start her own line. She had gotten into FIT then moved to Los Angeles years ago to intern with Rachel Zoe.  ****  
** **

Missing the city after a few trips to NYFW, she came back to start her own business. She had seen the trio at shows, and was grateful they jumped on immediately as clients. The elite circles they ran in as young girls, helped skyrocket each woman’s success into adulthood.  
  
Josie is already pinned into her satin gold gown, as she turns to greet her friends. Katy tells her to stay put while walking over to air kiss Veronica and Cheryl. “Ah girls, it’s been too long. I’ve got the most _divine_ dresses for you, I didn’t even feel the need to kill myself into wrangling more options. I walked into the ateliers and just about fainted. This is my vision, I need you to love it. Three _perfect_ dresses for my three _perfect_ ballerinas.”  
  
Her black-blue hair falls perfectly over her shoulders in waves, not looking like she just schlepped three ball gowns downtown. Cheryl manages to grab the flutes of champagne while Veronica fawns over the gold fabric. The color is strikingly beautiful against Josie’s skin.  
  
Katy raises her glass to the others, “Another season for the books,” she toasts. “And to topping the best dressed lists!”  
  
They clink their glasses and down the bubbly. Katy snaps a quick polaroid of Josie, “I need to bring these to Harry Winston so don’t let me forget.” She takes out the picture and waves it dry.  
  
Josie carefully shimmies out of the couture and wraps a robe around her figure.  
  
“Ok, Miss Cher. You’re up. Let’s go,” Katy ushers Cheryl through the hallway to the hanging garment bags.  
  
Josie brings the bottle over to the loveseat and sits down next to Veronica. “You know it’s funny how comfortable Archie was last night. Chuck couldn’t stop singing his praises. He really fits in well, which is not easy to do in your world.” She playfully nudges her shoulder against Veronica’s.  
  
Veronica doesn’t feel the need to downplay anything to Josie, “He’s taking me to the gala, I have so much fun with him.”  
  
Josie’s pearly white teeth take over her face in a brilliant smile, “No kidding. I’m liking this new development.” She raises a brow as she sips her champagne. “Although, I am going to have to tell Val to back down, won’t I?”  
  
Veronica can feel the fury bubbling up under the surface of her skin. “Yes,” she simply replies.  
  
Josie laughs, Veronica falling right into sync with her. They’re interrupted when a flash of red radiates down the hallway. Cheryl, looking so beautiful in her ruby gown while Katy snaps her picture.  
  
Veronica feels a little lightheaded from the drink, but is mostly giddy at this amazing time in her life. She’s happy with her friends, all facets of her life coming together for what she feels is like the greater good, preparing for what's ahead. 

Katy unzips the last garment bag for Veronica, unveiling a train of black satin and velvet, she recognizes it immediately in all its Oscar de la Renta splendor. She feels like the breath is sucked out of her, eyes falling upon the most beautiful gown she could have hoped for.

Katy must see the look on her face. “I did well, right?” She smiles widely.

\----  
  
On Wednesday afternoon, Archie and Moose go with Kevin to his personal shopping crew at Barneys. Veronica told him, no matter what color her dress is, he is simply to wear black. Anything else would be _tacky_. He couldn’t help but fulfill her wishes, especially after she kept purring in his ear how _devilishly handsome_ he would look.  
  
Kevin said dress rehearsals went off without a hitch, Archie and Moose weren’t able to attend due to demands on the back end in preparation for Friday. He wanted nothing more than to be there today, to see his beauty in all her glory, but she assured him that it has nothing on the feel of the real thing.  
  
Archie likes spending time with Kevin. Not only is he dating Moose, but this is Veronica’s best friend. He feels like Kevin likes him well enough, but there’s a silent seal of approval he may not have received yet.  
  
He follows the two into the sleek store that is Barneys. Archie’s never really been much of a shopper, just admires the craftsmanship of a Rolex and tailored suit but he’d be just as happy in a hoodie and his Converse.  
  
Even after coming into a hefty bank account as an adult, it didn’t bring him the comfort that he felt when his life was simplistic.  
  
They make their way up the white spiral staircase, where Kevin tells them they’ll have more privacy.  
  
Kevin announces himself when they arrive at the closed off fitting area. Three impeccably dressed men emerge onto the floor and greet Kevin warmly.  ****  
** **

“Guys, this is Moose Mason, my date to the gala. And Archie Andrews, who will be escorting Veronica.” The three men look over Archie, impressed. “So, please make him a priority for all our sakes.”  
  
The tallest of the three walks over to Archie. “Mr. Andrews, I’m Carlos. It’s a pleasure to dress Miss Lodge’s date. And any friend of Kevin’s is a friend of ours.” He hands Archie a business card, offering to assist him with any styling needs to come.  
  
He offers a handshake. “Thanks, Carlos. I appreciate your help.”  
  
Archie is whisked off into his own fitting room, which is almost as large as his bedroom. He stands on the pedestal for measurements.  
  
“Did Miss Lodge give any instruction?”  
  
“Well, I have cufflinks already.” Archie chuckles sheepishly, “but only that she wanted me to wear black.”  
  
Carlos laughs, too. “I can work with that, since it is black tie. Can I get you a drink to make this more enjoyable?”  
  
Archie takes him up on the offer, sipping a bombay sapphire as he tries on different designers. Carlos gasps when he’s claimed to find the one. It’s remarkable, Archie can’t deny it. Carlos tells him it’s a brand new Tom Ford paired with a sleek black tie and that Miss Lodge won’t be able to keep her eyes off him.  
  
_He hopes the same goes for her hands._  
  
“You know, I hope I’m not speaking out of turn here, but this is the first time in the many years I’ve been working with Kevin that he hasn’t escorted Veronica himself. You should consider yourself lucky.”  
  
_As if he would consider himself anything but lucky._  
  
“Actually, Carlos?” The stylist looks back at Archie, intrigued. “There is one personalization I’d like to add.”  
  
\----  
  
Thursday morning arrives and Veronica feels excitement coursing through her veins, she has a day of pampering ahead of her. Marty has given them the day off, to prep for the gala. He was also enthusiastic about her going with Archie, even after suggesting Reggie take her, saying it was all for the good of the company and that there would be several others this year.  
  
Her dress is exquisite and Kevin has promised Archie’s tux is gorgeous, thanks to Carlos and her favorite Barneys Boys.  
  
She flows through her morning routine and is downstairs to meet Andre not fifteen minutes later, where he has chosen a little Billie Holiday for the ride. She leans her head against the window and gazes at the foliage turning before her. A vibrant camouflage of ambers and chestnuts against the drab streets of Manhattan.  
  
It’s early in the morning, sun barely risen, as they stop first to pick up Josie. She peers out the window behind her sunglasses and applies a little lip balm.  
  
Just like the angel that she is, Josie comes carrying coffee for them, a cinnamon chai for Cheryl and a sweetened mocha for Andre. All perfect choices for this morning as the autumnal air has turned crisp. They travel uptown and head to the salon.  
  
-  
  
Veronica has rented the place out for the first three hours, so the girls can relax in peace with total privacy. They are buffed, exfoliated, masked and moisturized by the time lunch rolls around. Sipping on their chilled cucumber water and munching on the prepared fruit salads, they discuss the night to come.  
  
Veronica tells them that Kevin took Archie and Moose to Barneys and the girls erupt in laughter.  ****  
** **

They never give in to stereotypes but Kevin really is their favorite shopping partner, they know how aggressive he can get during a spree. It’s entertaining to think of these two adorably clueless men, being dragged through Barneys by Kevin.  
  
“I’ve invited Toni. She’ll be working some of it, but she’s going to meet me there.” Cheryl announces.  
  
It’s Veronica’s turn to look in disbelief, “when did this happen?”  
  
Cheryl shrugs her shoulders, “I may have gotten her number from Betty, only to learn she had asked Jughead for mine.”  
  
“That’s great, Cher. And impeccable timing.” Josie adds.  
  
They finish their day at the spa with perfect blowouts before heading back to Cheryl’s, where her makeup team is waiting and Katy is staging the couture.  
  
Taking turns sitting at Cheryl’s gilded vanity while getting their makeup done and having their hair styled, they offer opinions on each other’s look.  ** **  
****

Josie opts for large curls, while Cheryl passes on her signature red lip for a classic nude. Veronica wants to run with the dark, edgy look and play up the depth of her eyes.  ****  
** **

She’s feeling bold tonight and she wants him to know it. To see it. 

She wishes for endless champagne to be flowing, but they really can’t risk being the slightest bit hungover tomorrow. Plus, she wants to be sober enough to go home with Archie tonight. Not that he has any idea.  
  
Katy helps get her into her dress, not missing her friend’s glance over her risqué black lingerie. She stands up straight in front of the full length mirror, while fastening her lucky round cut diamond chips.

She can shamelessly admit that she looks absolutely regal and feels like a million dollars. Actually, more with the sixty-six carat strand of Harry Winston diamonds accenting her décolletage.  
  
She eyes her appearance one last time, needing now just to see Archie, toying with the demand she’s planning to drop on him tonight. Her heart starts fluttering inside her chest.  
  
\----

He hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off her. She’s so perfect, _so heartbreakingly beautiful_ , exuding pure opulence in diamonds.  ****  
** **

Her hair looks so luscious and her skin looks so creamy, he’s just itching to touch her. Her berry mouth looks extra plump and pouty, he just wants to suck her sweet bottom lip between his. Her seductive dark eyes occasionally catch his, flickering the darkest he’s ever seen them.  
  
They sit in the back of Andre’s limo, flutes of champagne bubbling between them. Cheryl, Moose and Kevin sit close on the bench, clinking their glasses happily.  ****  
** **

Toni will be on the press circuit with Betty and Jughead before the gala begins.  ****  
** **

Chuck has his arm around Josie, looking quite content as he strokes her arm slowly.  
  
He thinks back to his conversation with Chuck on Monday, he was admittedly not part of their upper-crust world growing up but he certainly looks the part now.  
  
Archie is still getting used to his wealth, _never ever_ taking it for granted, remembering the things he did to ensure his family’s future. In the end, it never mattered. They had been secretly sitting on enough money for him to never have such a worry again. He is left with the money and the toll of the prices he’s paid.  
  
They pull up to the ritzy hotel, the sidewalk lined leading in. Cheryl is out first, posing on the steps for the cameras as Josie, Kevin and Veronica time their exits behind her. Chuck signals for Archie and Moose to follow him out the other side, explaining they’ll walk up the ramp to avoid the mass of media. He’s clearly been doing this a long time.  
  
They reach the entrance, with enough time to watch the others. The first three pass by him, while Veronica remains. Paparazzis call out her name, flashes of light surround her like a veil, diamonds shining so brightly and all he can focus on is the wink she shoots him when her eyes meet his.    
  
She takes his arm, as they stroll through the lobby. The lights are low and the walls are lined with towering copper columns. There’s a sea of tables scattered throughout the room, surrounded with velvet amber chairs and topped with extravagant centerpieces. The vaulted ceilings are covered in metallic designs and from them hang the most decadent chandeliers.  
  
Veronica leads him to their table, tells him she had _a say in the layout_.  
  
He sits next to her proudly as his eyes flit around the room, just taking it all in. “We’ll start with speeches and toasts, followed by a brief dinner. Then there will be some mingling and room working before coming back for dessert. Lastly, we’ll dance and socialize for a bit, then hopefully slip out quietly,” she adds mischievously.  
  
He likes what she’s implying but he’s not about to get in the way of her being well rested tomorrow. “Yeah, but don’t you need a good night’s sleep?”  
  
Veronica raises one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at him “And what would you know about what I need, Archiekins?”  
  
She must see his eyes turn as she teases him before smirking and turning away to ask Kevin something.  
  
Their table fills quickly with bodies and chatter, Moose and Kevin, Cheryl and Toni, Betty and Jughead, Josie and Chuck, two other dancers Archie doesn’t recognize.  
  
An interruption comes in the form of Marty Mantle, standing proudly at the front of the room with a microphone in one hand and a champagne glass in the other.  
  
“I’d like to thank everyone for joining us in our first gala of the year. We’re looking forward to the next several months of great performances, exciting changes to our theatre and giving back to the community we love so much. Without all of your help, this would be far from possible. I would like to turn it over to the real star on and off the stage, Miss Veronica Lodge.”  
  
He raises his glass and everyone claps as she stands and gracefully glides to the front. Archie looks around the room and sees all these people applauding her, waiting to hear what words flow out of her mouth.  
  
She’s clearly passionate about giving back, especially when children are involved and he feels optimistic. He looks at Veronica, so elegant in all her expensive finery, and wants to be just as giving. He feels so inspired as to what he can do, by what she has done. His heart swells thinking of what they could accomplish together.  
  
\--  
  
Veronica takes her place at the podium, glass in hand, and looks out to the mostly familiar faces. She’s excited to announce some of the new plans they have in store for community volunteer work.  ****  
** **

Her work with the libraries and hospitals are becoming recognized, and they’ll be offering a free winter workshop to children in the city, with the help of her costars.  
  
She’s grown used to being in the spotlight, calculating her words to string eloquently together while people look on with interest. But in front of Archie, she feels exposed. He’s watching her intently and she feels the slightest bit nervous, an unfamiliar feeling to her. She focuses on how adorable he looks in his bow tie.   
  
The gala is beautifully decorated, not that she’d expect anything less. The lavish decor and aristocratic attendees is nothing new, but as she looks out into the crowd, she once again spots Archie’s bright red hair. He’s the most beautiful thing in the entire room.  
  
“Here’s to a new year and an abundance of good work ahead.”  
  
She raises her glass and receives a round of applause, _more deafening than Marty’s_ , she notes with pleasure.

Making her way back to the table, Archie’s eyes light up at her, his charming smile warming her insides on cue.  
  
She takes her seat as Reggie stops by the table, black hair slicked back, congratulating her. She knows he’s harmless, but Archie doesn’t see it that way. He hasn’t said that in so many words, but she can feel it in the way he grips her thigh under the table.  
  
The conversation flows as well as the drinks. Archie speaks mostly to Chuck, which makes her smile. She and Kevin whisper to each other as they survey the room. Her fingers are linked with Archie’s under the table, his thumb making soothing trips over her knuckles.  
  
They eat their dinner, Jughead tearing into his lobster completely unrefined as he talks to Toni about the paper. Cheryl’s expression is total disgust while Betty looks on lovingly. Archie and Veronica share a chuckle as they catch the whole thing.  ****  
** **

She tries a bite of his lamb with a little mint sauce.  
  
Jughead clears his throat, finished before everyone else, “Betty and I were thinking about doing something Sunday night, to celebrate the close of a successful weekend.”  
  
It’s Archie who speaks first, “I would love to Jug but I’m not sure I’ll be back in time. I’m going to Chicago this weekend.”  
  
Veronica’s a little surprised to say the least, sure they’re still testing the waters of this exclusive relationship, but she _doesn’t_ like that this is news to her. _It’s inexcusable._

She aggressively pulls her hand out of Archie’s and looks at him, silently demanding more information.  
  
He looks at her, a little remorseful, “my parents are flying back to the states, we have a family reunion. I'm leaving Saturday morning.”  
  
As if Kevin can feel the tension rolling off her body, like any partner can, he suggests they make their rounds. She looks at Archie, trying not to give into the apologetic puppy eyes he’s sporting.  ****  
** **

Chuck claps a hand to his shoulder and offers to introduce Archie to some key players, so the dancers can mingle.

She gets up without looking back at him and holds onto Kevin. Veronica is a planner, a schemer, maybe sometimes even a manipulator, she is not used to being blindsided like this. “You, ok sweetie?” he asks kindly.  
  
Of course she’s ok. She’s happy he’s getting to see his family, but _is she not important enough to know this tidbit of information? How long has he had this planned?_ She’s never been jealous or possessive, but Archie brings it out in her.  ** **  
** **

Her face must change because he gives her two options, “we can just keep walking and pick apart every single ostentatious detail down to the cocktail napkins if you want.” ****  
** **

She snorts a laugh. “I’m perfect, Kev. Let’s get this over with.”  
  
And with that, they start table hopping, exchanging cheek kisses and handshakes to their affluent acquaintances.  
  
\--

Archie is replaying how the last five minutes went down. One second, he and Veronica were laughing and sharing food, the next her beautiful chocolate eyes turned black.  ****  
** **

He sees her making her rounds with Kevin, smile brighter than any of the chandeliers gleaming above.  ****  
** **

Maybe he should have told her when he decided to go away, but that was on Friday. That was when he was embarking on the most amazing weekend with her. Obviously his little trip was only in the back of his mind.  ****  
** **

But her face said it all. She looked at him like she had caught him in a lie. Like she didn’t trust him. He can’t bear to have her thinking that way, he needs her to trust him wholly.  ****  
** **

_He’ll show her how sorry he is, just as soon as this night is over._   ****  
** **

The room is full of classy looking people in expensive attire, he notices as they walk. Chuck tells him everyone is either New York royalty or social climbers here for the press.  ****  
** **

All the women are dressed in luxurious fabrics and shimmering jewels, none of them even hold a candle to Veronica’s radiance.  ****  
** **

Chuck is beckoned by two gentleman in sleek suits. They seem a little eccentric, one with bright green glasses and the other with more rings than Tom Brady.  
  
Chuck introduces them. “Archie Andrews, these are the Andruzzi brothers, they produce several shows throughout the city. Guys, this is Archie Andrews, of the The Andrews Association, new investor for the company." ** **  
** **

The brothers look over him in appreciation, offering handshakes.  ****  
** **

The ring-wearing brother bluntly asks, “did you come with the starlet?”  ****  
** **

He looks at Chuck in confusion, who gives him a small look of encouragement, “yes, she's my date.”  ****  
** **

The brothers exchange a glance and when their eyes revert back to Archie, their look evolves from appreciation to admiration.  ****  
** **

“Well maybe you can convince her to transition into joining us next year. We’ve been dying to work with her.”  ****  
** **

Chuck laughs, “ok guys, we’re not going through this again.” The glasses wearing brother waves him off sardonically, causing Chuck to laugh harder.  ****  
** **

“We produce a lot of shows, and we have so many ideas, number one being her as our next Velma Kelly in Chicago.”  ****  
** **

Archie’s eyes widen, “as in the musical?” the brothers laugh wholeheartedly, at his cluelessness.  ****  
** **

He mumbles a little under his breath, “I didn’t even know she could sing.”  
  
“Have you ever seen her perform?” Rings prompts.  
  
Archie feels so _stupid_. He would go as far as to say he’s falling in love with her, yet he’s never seen her light up a stage.

Although, he’s seen her light up in the most beautiful of ways, ways he hopes to God not many others have seen.

He just shakes his head.

“Well, you're in for a treat tomorrow. We want her on Broadway, Hollywood wants her on the big screen, fashion designers want her as the face of their campaigns. There are starring roles writers would create just for her. Veronica’s got offers all over the world, and yet her loyalty lies here. We commend her for it, but between us, _she’s so much more than this._ ” ****  
** **

And with that, the brothers bid the men farewell and carry on to shake other hands.  ****  
** **

He finds himself scanning the room for her again, immediately sucked into her orbit. People lining up to greet her, to congratulate her. He wonders about her dreams, what she really wants.  
  
He doesn't think Veronica wouldn’t want to leave New York. Her friends, her grandmother, her life is here. Maybe there are some underlying issues she has yet to share with him.  ****  
** **

Once again, he’s reminded of how badly he needs her to trust him.  
  
\----

The group reconvenes at the table for dessert. Archie mumbles into her ear _how sorry he is for not telling her about Chicago._ She smiles at his sincerity. ** **  
** **

Veronica gets her favorite chocolate soufflé, deciding to indulge. Jughead is already finished his crème brûlée, trying to steal some of Betty’s.  
  
She watches Archie eating his strawberry shortbread, tongue licking his lips, making her feel hot. He looks at her suspiciously, “What?”  
  
She feels herself blushing and busies herself back into her soufflé, nerves taking over again. “This is delicious,” he whispers. “But I’d much rather be eating you right now.”  
  
With as little grace as she can manage, she drops her spoon causing a light racket at the table. “Veronica?” Cheryl asks. “Are you alright?”  
  
Regaining her composure, she nods with a small smile painted on her face. She looks at Archie again, feeling a little bolder. “What would you do if I asked you to go down on me right now?” she tests.

He pulls up a napkin and wipes his mouth slowly, not before licking his lips with intention. “I wouldn’t hesitate.”  
  
His eyes are dark, in the way that makes her clit pulse.

The band starts up in full swing.  ****  
** **

“Let’s dance?’ he suggests.  
  
She’s been _craving_ any kind of physical contact with him and nods her head immediately, the heat they're building becoming too much for the table at which they sit.  ****  
** **

He smirks like he can read her mind and excuses himself like the gentleman that he is, before grabbing her hand and escorting her to the floor.  
  
They’ve danced in a nightclub completely incapacitated but this is different. He twirls her around the dancefloor, hand securely at her waist. She feels like she’s in a fairytale, gorgeous gown swooshing behind her, in the arms of the most handsome man she’s ever seen. She sees the cufflinks on his sleeves and smiles, enjoys having her little claim on him.  
  
“Are you having fun?” he asks.  
  
“Yes. I love galas, but it’s even better being here with you, Archiekins,” she honestly admits. His eyes glow down at her, like she just made his whole night with her words.

He tightens his grip and turns her, receiving some _oohs_ from the onlookers. Josie and Chuck enter their space, smiling and kissing as they go, always in their own little world. Betty has managed to get Jughead off his ass and on the floor. She looks at her friends, couples in love and feels like the intimacy she feels with Archie, doesn’t even compare.  
  
She’s enjoying their third dance as the band’s singer is crooning a Louis Armstrong song accompanied by brass instruments when there’s a tap on her shoulder.  ****  
** **

An old familiar face in her friend, Elio. She would recognize that dirty blonde hair anywhere. She hasn’t seen him in so long, only talking here and there to catch up. He was a real friend that she leaned on after her world blew up.  
  
“Elio! What are you doing here?” she leaves Archie’s embrace and hugs her friend.  
  
“You always invited me to these things and now that I’m back, I’ve decided to be more involved.” He steps back and looks at Archie, extending his hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Elio Grande, old friend of the Lodges.”  
  
Archie takes it skeptically, “Archie Andrews, from The Andrews Association.”  
  
Elio nods in understanding, “Oh yes, the new investment firm, right?” he looks to Veronica, she just nods back. “Mind if I cut in, Archie?” He shakes his head at the newcomer, Veronica shoots him a look trying to say he has _nothing to worry about._  
  
He walks back to the table and she sees Valerie ask him to dance. She feels her heart sink, thinking it’s what she deserves for choosing to dance with Elio. Maybe _this_ is the fire she needs to play with.  
  
“It’s good to see you, Veronica. It’s been a long time.”  
  
“I’m glad you’re here. I could use all the friends I can get right now.”  
  
Shortly after the Lodges had perished, he vowed to help Veronica bring whoever did this to justice. He’d been dabbling in crime before the New York families fell apart, and had worked closely with her father. He fled the country as the Grandes were looked at as possible suspects. Veronica knew in her heart, they would never, there was no motive for the Grandes to wipe out the Lodges. They were allies and only ever respected each other.  
  
“Any word from Nick?” he asks.  
  
She shakes her head solemnly.  ****  
** **

“I’m still looking Veronica. I promise I’m going to help you.”  
  
Elio was older than her growing up, not necessarily in the same tight knit group of friends, but he knew enough to try and keep her safe. He’d picked her up after nights of partying and always came to her in times of trouble to keep her out of the press, knowing how her father’s wrath would ensue. Her social life and the family life were generally kept separate.  
  
While Kevin was her best friend, Elio had been like an older brother, looking out her when we he could.  
  
“Thank you, but I’m thinking this isn’t the place to discuss this.” Out of the corner of her eyes, she can see Mr. and Mrs. St. Clair entering the gala, late of course, probably just to socialize for the better part of the last hour. She feels sick and tells Elio to call her this weekend, genuinely happy to have her friend back.

She needs some air.  ****  
** **

Not before being stopped by Reggie for a dance. 

\--  
  
Archie reluctantly agrees when Valerie Brown asks him to dance. He could not be more annoyed by the woman in his arms. She’s quite attractive but she’s draping herself all over him and the last thing he wants is to give anyone the wrong impression. _Especially Veronica. ****  
** **_

When the song ends, he excuses himself and finds Chuck near the bar.  
  
Archie has dealt with losing things and people he cares about more often than he’d like. It feeds his need for control now. He watches Veronica dancing with a stranger he does not know and feels that control edging back into his psyche.  
  
He orders a drink and keeps his eyes on his beauty. Much to his dismay, Reggie joins them and gets a drink for himself. Moose and Kevin catch up to them, all standing around the bar.  
  
Toni and Betty arrive, asking to steal Archie and Moose away to get a few shots of them to feature in the article going to print in the morning.  
  
Reggie takes this as his chance, "I'm going to find Veronica and steal a dance." His eyes are locked on Archie's, the challenging look now familiar. He feels like his blood is boiling, he needs to take her home now.  
  
A few minutes pass and he sees her walk out into the hallway. He wraps up with Betty and heads after her.  
  
\--  
  
Veronica takes a few breaths outside, needing to clear her head while avoiding the St. Clairs entirely. She thinks of calling Andre to come pick her up, she’s been social long enough tonight. But she doesn’t want to leave without Archie. She peers back into the hall and spots Chuck and Josie by the door.  
  
“Have you seen Archie?”  
  
“I saw him walk out after you did. I thought he was looking for you,” Chuck explains. She thanks them gratefully and heads back to their table to quickly grab her things.  
  
Veronica sets off to search the swanky hotel, black train billowing behind her. She can't find her red headed lover anywhere and it makes her feel _uneasy_.  ****  
** **

She passes through the dimly lit hallway when she feels a firm grip tugging her elbow and a large hand covering her mouth from behind the oversized drapes. She tries to protest, just needing the heel of her Louboutin to sink into his flesh, but her attacker is much stronger than she is.  
  
“Calm down, baby. It’s just me,” he whispers hotly against her ear. Finally being able to get her bearings in the small coat closet she’s pulled into, the flash of red hair is all she needs to know she's safe. A half second later, his mouth is on hers in the most aggressive of kisses. She eagerly runs her hands up and down his body, tugging on his hair once they complete their trip up.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing, Archiekins?” she breathes.  
  
“I couldn’t stand to watch one more guy dance with you. You're mine and I need you _now_ ,” he says between planting kisses all over her neck and chest.  
  
“Why, are you done with Valerie?” She bites. She knows she’s being childish but she doesn’t care. She has no right to say that, but it doesn’t matter. She wants to spark a reaction. She’s lashing out because it feels good.  
  
He scoffs in reply before gripping her flesh under her dress. “You’re earning yourself quite the attitude adjustment,” he growls against the shell of her ear. She is so turned on by the tone of his voice, wanting to awake the primal animal inside him tonight.  
  
“I’m so fucking wet for you.” she whimpers into his skin, kissing wherever she can.  
  
At that, he drops to his knees and looks up into her eyes. She feels her chest rising and falling at an alarming rate, just wanting his mouth on her. He hikes up her dress and in a second, he’s completely underneath it. His hands wander up her legs and he pulls on her garter straps, feeling the harsh snaps against her thighs.  
  
Her panties are moved to the side and his tongue is on her. She can feel him groaning against her and it makes her twitch.  ****  
** **

Finding some stability against the wall, she braces herself as he plunges his fingers deep inside her. She knows now more than ever, her body no longer belongs to just her. He can make it do things and react in ways she's never imagined.  
  
The live music is reverberating through the walls so she doesn’t think twice about being vocal.  
  
“Oh Archie,” she wails. She’s so close. All of a sudden, the door opens and she’s met with a shocked Kevin.  
  
“V? What are you doing in here?” Kevin asks, looking over her to make sure she’s ok. She’s sure her hair is all over the place and her lipstick smudged. Her eyes drop to the full part of her gown and his eyes go wide, understanding in silent communication. “Ok then, I’ll see you tomorrow love.” and with that he shuts the door.  
  
Archie creeps out from under her dress, chuckling lightly as he licks his lips. Standing up, he pushes her back against the wall. “Do you want to leave?”  
  
She nods and looks over his face once before leaning closer. She pulls the lobe of his ear between her teeth sharply, then breathes, “I want you to dominate me, Archie.”  
  
His now black eyes search her face before grabbing her hand and bolting out of the hotel.  
  
\----  
  
He decides he’s taking her back to his place, it’s relatively early. He can have his way with her and ensure she gets a solid night’s sleep. They get in the elevator and are on each other the second the door closes. 

He opens the door and guides her inside, palms twitching with excitement.  ****  
** **

He fills up two glasses of ice water for them, knowing she’ll need to hydrate as he gets an idea.

“We’re going to start slow tonight and build up your tolerance. Do you have a safeword?” ****  
** **

She shakes her head, “no.” Then she smirks at him, “how about pineapple?” ****  
** **

He chuckles at her sweet smile, making him want to kiss her.

“Now, get out of that dress and lay back on the island,” he commands, wanting her to feel a heightened sensation with the cool granite beneath her. ****  
** **

Archie wraps her raven hair around his fist, just the way he likes it and swallows the moans pouring out of her mouth. He swats her behind with a light slap, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  ****  
** **

As she starts unhooking the corset of her gown, he has to make it clear as he cups her face. “I will never hurt you, do you understand?”  ****  
** **

She nods her head and leans up to kiss him, fingers gently toying with his ears, “Yes, I do.” ****  
** **

He rummages around in his bedroom for a few things, realizing he probably needs to _make some purchases_ , but is happy to improvise for the time being.  ****  
** **

When he makes his way back to the kitchen, his heart nearly skips a beat. His mind is always filled with fantasies of her, but no matter how many times he imagines it or actually gets to worship her perfect body, the sight of her waiting and writhing for him will _never_ cease to get his blood pumping.  ****  
** **

Her hair is fanned out, curls swaying over the island’s edge. Her black lingerie makes her look like a dream. Her stocking clad legs are rubbing against each other impatiently. Her breasts are bare and offered up for him.

He doesn’t waste another second, approaching the island and rubbing his palms up her thighs. He pulls out two ties from his back pocket, binding her ankles to her wrists.

“If you want me to stop-” he earnestly starts.

Her big eyes lock on his, “I know, Archie.” 

He leans down to kiss her, wanting to show her that she’s safe with him. She arches her back to meet him but he can’t get sucked into her kiss right now.  ****  
** **

His hand lightly glides down the front of her body down to her lace covered clit, a light slap forces her attention back on him. There's a bright flash of excitement in her dark eyes. 

He loosens his bow tie and wraps it around her eyes as a blindfold. She’s completely at his mercy now and his heartbeat quickens.  ****  
** **

Gingerly grazing down her arms and around the swell of her breasts, he continues his journey down her torso. He fingers the frilly garter belt in place around her low abdomen and the straps he snapped earlier.  ****  
** **

He curls his fingers under the hem of her black panties, pulling them down slowly. He swipes his tongue between her lips and watches her twitch. Feeling himself twitch as well. “You taste so fucking sweet, Veronica.” ****  
** **

Walking around the top of the island, looking down her beautiful body, he leans over and lightly breathes on her breasts. She shakes a little and he keeps going.  ****  
** **

His mouth hovers above her peaks and he blows out with an open mouth. Tiny goosebumps formulate around the circumference. He strikes his tongue out and licks slowly around one while his fingers roll the other. When he hears her panting, he switches sides.  ****  
** **

He starts to become more aroused by the second, finally pulling her into his mouth and massaging her tip with his tongue. “ _Archie_ ,” she breathes.   ****  
** **

Cupping the other breast, his hand massages it in sync with his mouth.  ****  
** **

“It's ok, baby. Let me hear you.”

She cries out as he starts sucking. ****  
** **

Catching the look on her face, teeth sinking into her bottom lip he takes it even further. He follows the motion of her mouth and sinks his own teeth around her nipple, tugging lightly.  ****  
** **

She starts shaking more violently now, he soothes her with his tongue, while his teeth maintain their hold.  ****  
** **

He lets up, moving back to where her legs are bound and spread and slowly walks his fingers up her slit to keep teasing her.

He reaches over to the side counter for his water and takes a sip. He pulls an ice cube into his mouth and smirks down at his blindfolded beauty.  ****  
** **

He transfers the cube into his hand and let's it drip across her chest. She shivers and moans, arching up at the cold contact.  ****  
** **

She's so fucking beautiful, reacting to his every touch. He traces the lines of her body with the ice, then heightens the sensation by repeating the motions with his hot tongue.  ****  
** **

“Fuck me, Archie,” she shouts as he keeps up his torturous touching.  ****  
** **

“Is that a request, or a command?”  ****  
** **

He sees her smirking, recognizing her own words.  ****  
** **

“It's a command.” ****  
** **

He unzips his pants and pumps himself a few times as he grips her garter belt and holds it tight. He doesn't give her any indication before diving into her, just watches her mouth change with the feeling. She's so fucking wet, _he's not going to last as long as he'd hoped._ ****  
** **

He squeezes and pulls at her tender nipples, causing an orgasm to visibly rack through her body. He rips off the makeshift blindfold, needing to see her eyes when he comes.  ****  
** **

Moving his palm around her throat, he thrusts into her, trying to convey his feelings for her with each determined flick of his hips.  ****  
** **

She starts screaming to the ceiling in Spanish, _his favorite_ , as they reach their pinnacles together. He watches her in awe, mind completely dazed as his body keeps its pace before he collapses onto her.  ****  
** **

\--

When they come to, Veronica wiggles a little underneath him, wanting to be untied.  ****  
** **

He lifts his head and she just wants to hold his beautiful blushed face.  ****  
** **

He smiles softly and unties her, pulling her into his embrace as he sits her up.  ****  
** **

Running his fingers through her raven curls, he kisses the side of her head. “Are you ok, baby?” ****  
** **

Being a little lost for words, she just nods and grips onto him tightly. She feels herself relax against him, as he scoops her up and carries her bridal style into his bedroom.  ****  
** **

“That was amazing, Archie.” _Finally_ finding her voice after all that. Her fingers skim the hard lines of his chest, after being deprived of touching him for what felt like so long.

She can't imagine trusting anyone to handle her like that but Archie. She's _never_ been one to be handled, period.  ****  
** **

He smiles back proudly, leaning down to kiss her tenderly. He pours so much emotion into the kiss, she feels dizzy. She doesn't think she can ever not want him. The primitive way he handles her, then softening into this adorable teddy bear she likes cuddling through the night. She's safe with him, a safety she never wants to be without.  ****  
** **

They lay like that for awhile as he stares deeply into her eyes, like the world’s most desirable treasure lies within them.  ****  
** **

Veronica finally cups his face, watching him melt into her touch, tracing patterns along his sharp jawline as he caresses her body with gentle fingers.  

They fall soundly asleep like that, tangled hearts, thoughts and limbs.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven, what'd ya think? Sorry it's been awhile! I've been planning the next few and needed to work through some upcoming plot points. New characters, new tags, hope you enjoyed! I was a little nervous about this chapter, perhaps prompting a little more time to play around with it. Please share your thoughts! 
> 
> Thankful for the ongoing support from the Varchie fam and the readers. All the comments, kudos and interactions- you guys make me so happy. 
> 
> Chapter title inspired by The Virgins' "Rich Girls"
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


	8. cinema

 

 

 

 

_  
  
Stars spell out your name like in a science-fiction drama  
Romance growing like a flower in the summer  
You always keep me guessing, forever my wonder  
Hope you start undressing all my dreams and take me under  
You are my cinema, I could watch you forever  
Action, thriller, I could watch you forever  
You are my cinema, a Hollywood treasure  
Love you just the way you are_

 

 

_-_

  
  
As per usual, Veronica slept soundly on Archie's chest, his strong arms shielding her from unwanted nightmares. The clean scent of his soap and the softness of his skin keeping her comfortable.  
  
Luckily, there are no sore muscles or dreaded hangover plaguing the morning, only the still-fresh memories of last night, that she will be thinking about all weekend.  
  
She was woken up with eggs and toast, accompanied by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, although they are encouraged to a limited caffeine intake on the day of a show.  
  
She wasn't hungry enough for the whole spread he proudly presented, but his eyes shone with childlike excitement and _who was she to rain on his parade?_  
  
She ate slowly and noted how he just smiled adorably at her from behind his mug, pink cheeks and all.  
  
Instead of her morning lavender and milk bath, she showered at Archie's and she's _certainly_ not complaining about the trade. She'd happily take him hoisting her up against a tiled wall over a bath by herself any day.  
  
Not wanting to deal with the repercussions of a walk of shame, Archie happily dressed her in another old band tee of his as she stubbornly stood with her arms akimbo. Pink Floyd _for good luck_ , he cheekily added.  
  
Going home in a man's shirt, is _not_ something Veronica Lodge does.  
  
She smiled in spite of herself and took her leisurely time kissing him and touching him tenderly, knowing she wouldn't see much of him the next few days, wanting to make their last few moments together count.  

Veronica now hums along to her playlist with a fresh face mask as she sits at her vanity painting her nails a pearlescent sheen. It's the season she most admires her signature wine manicure but they're required to have nude nails during show runs.  
  
She's texted Elio and let him know she reserved a ticket at will-call if he wants to attend.  
  
Veronica's black bag is packed and sitting by the elevator, as she waits for Kevin. She lounges comfortably on the couch while absentmindedly petting Marie.  
  
It's probably a good weekend for Archie to see his family, she needs to spend some time catching up with her friend. He never did ask her about Elio, for which she is thankful.  
  
The sooner she gets to the bottom of everything, the sooner her life gets back to being hers. And the sooner she can fall into Archie's embrace with no consequences.  
  
He's so charming and just knows how to care for her. The always self assured Veronica feels herself turn anxious without him near.  
  
It's completely bizarre, _Veronica Lodge does not chase boys,_ but right now she feels like she would sprint after Archie Andrews.  
  
Always wanting to chase the comfort he provides.  
  
The elevator pings and she waits the five seconds for Kevin's entrance. His face is accusatory, and she can't help but blush thinking of their chance meeting in the closet last night, as he heads right for her.  
  
"I'm here, I'm early and I have tea." His expression implies the statement means much more. He presents her with her favorite, an iced green tea with ginseng.  
  
Before she can even thank him, he cuts her off with a hand up in the air, palm in her face while handing over the beverage with the other. "Now it's time to spill yours." He offers an impressively cocked brow.    
  
\----  
  
Archie puts on his running playlist and heads out through his building's lobby. The October sky is hazy this morning but he feels brighter than ever.  
  
The chilly air is welcomed against his cheeks, flushed from the memories of last night.  
  
His mind drifts to Veronica, _like always_ , but now it's different.  
  
He wants to be better, wants to let go of his anger and regrets. If it wasn't for the things leading him to this point, he wouldn't have met her. She inspires him to be a better man, to be worthy of her.  
  
There's still so much to uncover, but right now he doesn't want to be anywhere outside of their bubble. He's nervous of being away for a few days, when anything can happen.  
  
At least when they're together, he has some control over the situation.  
  
A fear creeps into him, a fear of her slipping through his fingers. He's fearful of losing the happiness she brings him, a happiness he's never known before her.  
  
But she's got a big night and two shows tomorrow, a day to rest on Sunday when he'll make it back as early as possible to join her at Betty and Jug's house.  
  
He takes out his phone to find the florist he found near her place, deciding she needs a beautiful flower arrangement on this long weekend, something to keep him on her mind.  
  
\----  
  
Veronica opens the door to her private dressing room and is stunned by a large bouquet sitting on the small glass coffee table. An abundance of lavender roses and stargazer lilies. It’s breathtaking and trumps all the other familiar bouquets surrounding it.  
  
She picks up the card, already knowing.  
  
_Can’t wait to see you light up the stage tonight, just like you light up my life._  
_A._  
  
She can feel the big, silly smile taking over her face. Except it’s not silly, it’s genuine and fills her with so much happiness.  
  
She's not sure what she's done to deserve someone like Archie, but she'll never take him for granted. He's worth every risk.   
  
Placing her bag down on the grey loveseat, she takes out her phone and texts him.  
  
_You are something else, Archiekins 💋_

 _I better get a few minutes alone with you before you jet off tonight. I'm missing you already._  
  
Veronica busies herself with the steps of her pre show routine, unloading a few bottles of water, baby carrots and fruit salad into her mini fridge, and an extra packed for Kevin.  
  
She inspects her organized dressing table to ensure she has all of her beauty products, for the third time. Her fingers glide over the strategically built shelving unit, a gift from her father for her tutus; seven slots, six inches apart so they could lay flat.  
  
She pulls out her new custom pointe shoes to get them ready and takes a seat on her fluffy bench. She opens the side drawer to pull out her sewing kit and carpenter file, to begin stitching up her shoes.  
  
She’s been most excited for the costumes, loving the artistic freedom the fall presentation allows. The costume department went above and beyond, all with her approval of course.  
  
She’ll prep on her own and then join the rest of the company in the main dressing room prior to the show, a longstanding tradition.  
  
Kevin’s dressing room is adjoined to hers, while Cheryl and Josie share one across the hall.  
  
Veronica luckily has only one quick change in the performance, allowing her to breathe in between the rest.  
  
Her phone buzzes and she catches herself smiling in the mirror.  
  
\----  
  
Archie looks around the busy block from behind his ray bans, freshly showered, although _nowhere near_ as satisfying as his first shower this morning. He's wearing his best suit in navy as he waits for Moose.  
  
His nerves are buzzing with excitement. Investing in the ballet is easily the best thing he's ever done. He feels like he’s making a name for himself and really on his way to making a difference in the community.  
  
It's been a long time since he's been involved with something that brings him such joy. He’s been fortunate enough to meet new friends and gain some important new contacts.  
  
But most of all, he’s met his dream girl. The girl he’s dreamt up in his head for so long, all his life, prior to ever knowing of her existence. She sees him for who he is and still wants to be with him. He swears, he’d miss her even if they’d never met.

She perfectly connects all the scattered dots in his jaded life.  
  
Veronica texts him, punctuating it with a kissy face. He smirks thinking about the flowers he sneakily snuck into her dressing room earlier. He can't wait to see her, watch her shine.  
  
Images of last night run through his mind, again, watching her come undone under his touch. He can’t bear the thought of being away from her now, even if it’s only for a weekend.  
  
He turns to complete putty anytime she smiles at him or he stares into her big _kaleidoscope eyes,_ his cool controlled demeanor just a façade she can probably see right through.  
  
Archie decided after she left this morning to take the latest possible flight to Chicago tonight, in hopes of returning earlier on Sunday.  
  
She was encouraging him to see his parents after the little spat during the gala. Their move to Edinburgh was well deserved for them in their early retirement, but he’s not used to this distance.  
  
They lived together for so long on Elm Street in Riverdale, then at their new house in Glencoe when they relocated. Once Archie left for The University of Chicago, it was less than an hour drive.  
  
But lately, New York has felt like home. _Veronica feels like home._  
  
He feels guilty and knows she’s trying to be a good influence. He confessed to desperately missing his father, just wanting to go back to the old days when they spent so much time together. And he misses his mother, his fierce, lawyer lioness of a mother.  
  
Veronica simply tapped him on the nose and said those are the very reasons he needs to go.  
  
He wants to introduce them to Veronica, maybe then they’d see why he’s so hung up on getting back to New York so quickly.  
  
Maybe he’ll take her to Scotland during the company’s winter break.  
  
His daydream of them cuddled up by a roaring fire in a romantic castle for Christmas is interrupted when Moose hops out of an uber, two large coffees in hand. He makes a point to check his watch and look back up.  
  
"I thought I was early?" He asks, while passing an americano to Archie.  
  
He chuckles, "you are, I just had some things to do."  
  
They make their way into the theatre as Archie sips his coffee and looks around, admiring the small but necessary improvements.  
  
They're meeting up to do the final checks prior to the show. The vendors had been running late on Wednesday and Ginger Lopez was freaking out on them about the overtime, constantly reminding Archie how amazing of a job she'd been doing keeping everything on time and under budget.  
  
Archie doesn't like to think she had cornered him alone on purpose.  
  
The renovations look incredibly rich, from the new velvet grand curtain to the reconstructed lobby and box office. The seats have been reupholstered and the carpets replaced. They walk through the orchestra seating aisles, and grin at each other. There's pride on his friend's face, proud of what they’ve accomplished, and it’s only the beginning.  
  
They decide to get a drink and early dinner up the street at a steakhouse recommended by Marty, before the 7:30 curtain.  
  
\----  
  
Veronica adds the final touches to her makeup, dramatically dark for the stage. She lines her lips and curls her perfectly placed false eyelashes, as Kevin pops his head in. He looks great in his first costume, sporting styled hair.  
  
She purses her lips at him in the mirror, making him smile.  
  
Her structured bun sits atop her head, not a hair out of place thanks to a plethora of bobby pins and her trustworthy Mason Pearson. She douses it once more with finishing spray. Kevin waves his hands around and coughs dramatically. He sits on the loveseat and admires her flowers.  
  
The standard bouquets from her friends and family, always the same yellow roses from Betty, pink peonies from Abeulita and the red and white bouquet of carnations from Andre and Smithers. She doesn’t generally like carnations but this has been a tradition at her shows since she was a child.  
  
The most breathtaking bouquets always used to come from her parents.  
  
Kevin audibly gasps at the one in the center, meeting her eyes. “Veronica, these are exquisite.” he breathes. She smiles, knowing Kevin would reach for the card whether she opposed to it or not. He reads it over and looks up.  
  
“Wow, he really is smitten with you, isn't he?"  
  
She sighs in contentment, “yes, and I with him.” She’s never been so smitten with anyone in her life, other than maybe Betty, once upon a time. 

Archie is the prince she has prayed for all her life, his charm an added perk.  
  
Kevin smiles as she stands up to inspect herself one more time. Her first costume is an ode to the mod fashion of the sixties, very twiggy-esque. Black and white block patterns, super chic.  
  
Knowing how chilly it is backstage, she ties herself into her white knit wrap sweater and pulls on her cashmere black leg warmers. She grabs her lipstick, water bottle and first tutu as they make their way across the hall to get Cheryl and Josie to stretch in the stairwell. She takes one look back at the beautiful bouquet from her lover.  
  
\----  
  
Archie stands beside Moose, as patrons start occupying the theatre. Programs are being distributed and outside, street vendors are selling roses.  
  
Moose grabs them two programs and a rose for Kevin. They stand at the entrance to survey the crowd.  
  
He sees a few familiar faces from board meetings and the gala, amongst the throngs of patrons passing by.  
  
They’re in the middle of it all, listening in for comments on the appearance and greet those they know. The lobby looks incredible, the black and gold touches giving it the perfect art deco vibe.  
  
_Ginger's words, not his_.  
  
Archie spots Abuelita, being escorted by Smithers, Andre and a young girl in a pink dress, who he assumes is Andre’s daughter. They wave in recognition and make their way over to him.  
  
Abuelita reaches her hands out and holds his face, a warm greeting, only pinching his cheeks a little. He compliments her appearance while she straightens his tie, something Veronica would do. 

He introduces Moose, as he has yet to meet the _famous Abuelita_.  
  
He learns Andre’s daughter, Carla, wants to be a ballerina and loves watching Miss Veronica perform.  
  
He certainly can’t argue with that. 

Carla is adorable as she pulls on Andre’s coat tail, asking if they can _please get glazed almonds from the concession stand_.  
  
Abuelita chuckles and runs her hands through the little girl’s hair. They bid him farewell, off to get snacks and get to their seats.  
  
He sees Chuck at the other entrance, flowers of his own in hand. He’s walking with who must be the McCoy’s. He offers Archie a wave and a joking eye roll directed at his in-laws.  
  
Archie laughs back at the gesture.  
  
They had exchanged numbers on Monday and made plans to meet up later next week. Archie feels grateful for their new friendship.  
  
They decide to head further into the theatre and get settled in. They have good seats, right next to Betty and Jughead.  
  
\----  
  
Veronica sits in a split on the cold, hard concrete floor of the stairwell, stretching with Cheryl, Josie and Kevin. They have about thirty minutes until showtime. She bends over her left leg, lowering her nose to her knee.  
  
Cheryl hasn't stopped taking about Toni, and tells them she invited her to the Halloween party. The photographer will also be getting ready with them.  
  
"Even though, Veronica, you have yet to _wow me_ with an idea for our costumes. There's no way we're going as anything but the best at my party." the redhead exclaims.   
  
Cheryl also made it clear last week that it was to be only the girlfriends, no significant others in on the costume, but she might make an exception.  
  
"You know, Cheryl, if she wants to join in on our group costume, I actually have the perfect idea."  
  
Josie looks up from her butterfly stretch, intrigued, "and what's that?"  
  
Veronica is so excited with her thought, not wanting to spoil it quite yet. "Let me make a few calls, I'll talk to Katy and lock down the clothes first. But trust me, it'll be perfect."  
  
Cheryl and Josie exchange a look, appearing to trust their friend. Cheryl raises a skeptical brow. ”Just remember we have less than a month to go.”

Veronica bites back. “Have I ever let you down, Cher?”

They exchange a look of understanding. Veronica is the Queen of Halloween, costumes in general. Kevin tells the girls that he and Moose are going to the party together, exciting Josie with potential pairing ideas as they start brainstorming something for the boyfriends to wear.  
  
The stairwell is their preferred place to stretch, always has been. The soundproof, sterile smelling place brings them peace and quiet, getting into the right mindset before performing.  
  
Even in the small confined area, Veronica can feel the excitement radiating off of her friends. This is a big night, and she is so glad Archie is here. She can’t help herself, “let’s go sneak a peek of the audience,” she mischievously suggests.  
  
She stands up and gestures for the others to follow her. They make their way through the chilly back hallway, already cleared for the crew and step up to the wings. Veronica peers out over the orchestra, and up to the mezzanine and balcony. She knows Archie is sitting with Betty and Jughead in their normal seats.  
  
“Oh my god, it’s totally packed.” Josie squeals.  
  
Cheryl and Kevin clutch each other with excitement. Veronica has been scanning the viewers, eyes finally landing on her target. He looks so handsome, sitting in a beautiful suit, between Moose and Betty. She just wants to march over there, throw her arms around his flushed neck and kiss him.  
  
She’s interrupted when Kevin taps her shoulder, “come on, V. Time to go back.”  
  
Taking one longing last look at him, she smiles and feels the butterflies taking over all control.  
  
They make their way back to the main dressing room. She welcomes the chaos and gets herself into show mode.  
  
Rows of mirrors lined with big bright bulbs to ensure perfect faces, countertops covered with makeup and disregarded roses. She finds a full length mirror at Melody's station and re-applies her lipstick, puckering her lips to make sure they’re fully covered.  Melody hands her Vaseline for her teeth while she exchanges pleasantries with Val. ****

The room is filled with exciting and nervous chatter, everyone exchanging _merde_ while stretching. Sergei and Marty enter behind them in smart suits, with perfect timing, walking around and bestowing luck on each dancer.  
  
They hear the overhead chime, announcing five minutes to curtain. Everyone lines up to walk the hall, and file into the wings.  
  
Kevin and Veronica part, each starting from different sides of the stage and exchange two kisses, pinkies linked. She finds the resin box backstage and rubs the blocks of her shoes in it. She pops her hip and rubs the other shoe, getting ready to break them in.  
  
The orchestra receives a round of applause and the stage manager yells, “Places! Places, everyone!”  
  
She sees Kevin take the stage, opening on his own and feels a rush of adrenaline pump through her. Nothing beats the high of opening night and she can’t wait to get out there.  
  
\----  
  
Archie sits comfortably with his friends, as the house lights dim, attention drawn to the stage. The opening lyrics to _Somebody to Love_ fill the theatre, sounding incredible against the newly installed acoustic panels. The black curtain opens to a lone Kevin, dancing across the stage. He’s joined by a group of male dancers lining the back.  
  
He looks over to Moose, who has a large smile on his face as he watches his boyfriend. There’s a flurry of female dancers who enter next, in both black and white costumes. His eyes search for Veronica, but she’s not there.  
  
Betty reaches over and places a hand on his forearm, “she doesn’t come on until the end.”  
  
He feels himself blush, Betty knowing exactly what, or who, he’s looking for. She simply smiles back sweetly at him.  
  
Listening to the song, he thinks back to his first week in New York. He thinks of how hopeful he was and how everything has fallen perfectly into place, the irony of all of it. Something that Moose said, this felt something like fate. 

 _He thinks his friend was right._  
  
His thoughts dissolve the second he sees her. Clearly the star, in her black and white costume, bold makeup and smile brighter than any light up there. He watches her gracefully circle the stage, everyone’s eyes following her movements.  
  
She’s so beautiful, he wants to watch her for the rest of his life. The song ends, and he feels himself break into a large smile, clapping louder than anyone else.  
  
\----  
  
They make it through the first two numbers and Veronica is whisked off stage for her quick change, with the help of Cheryl and Josie. Josie carefully removes her tutu while Cheryl helps her out of her leotard. Her next outfit is too complex to change into quickly with no help, especially with the fabric.  
  
The latex fits her like a second skin and she feels so sexy, running her hands all over the slippery fabric. She and Kevin have kept this pas de deux secret for a reason. It’s her favorite number in the show and they just smile widely at each other, waiting to take the stage again. The choral dancers end their number and Veronica is finished her change.  
  
She and Kevin have little time to breathe during this routine, but their excitement is so palpable, they feed off each other. They’ve worked so hard for this and they secretly know how badly the other wants it to be perfect, not only for their reputation but because there are two very special men in the audience they hope to impress.  
  
\--  
  
Archie watches the main group dance and just waits for her to return to the stage, not wanting to miss a second. They exit the stage and the lighting dims.  
  
Betty leans over again and whispers, “this is Kevin and Veronica’s big number.” He smiles back at his friend and feels the anticipation seep in.  
  
The opening melody of _Love Her Madly_ starts and he's already excited, the grittiness of Jim Morrison’s voice taking over the theatre.  
  
He feels his tongue shrivel up and dry out as Veronica makes her way into the spotlight, looking every part of a dominatrix.  
  
Archie has never, _ever_ , wanted to switch up his role as a dominant but seeing her like this, he would get on his knees and do absolutely anything she said. It shoots a thrill through his body.   
  
He feels himself gripping his arm rest, feeling as though he could snap at any second. Confidence exudes from her, only turning him on more. She and Kevin dance with such precision, but to be honest, he’s barely sprared Kevin a glance.

He’s completely hypnotized, entranced by the cadence of her hips and the flexibility of her legs.  
  
\--  
  
She and Kevin are finishing up their last dance before intermission, she gives it everything she’s got as they transition into their leaps and turns section. Kevin grabs her by the waist and she falls back perfectly into her port de bras.  
  
The audience claps wildly, a couple of whistles off in the distance, one she thinks she recognizes as Jughead. Her breathing gets back to regular as they stay in position and wait for the curtain to close. When it does, he pulls her upright and into a big bear hug.  
  
“That was the best it ever was, V.” There’s childlike glee on her friend’s face, something she hasn’t seen in awhile. But she feels it too, the thrill of it all.  
  
Veronica is so proud of their performance thus far, the routine she and Kevin had tirelessly worked on for months went perfectly. She could sense Archie's eyes on her the whole time, not even having to search for him.  
  
“Come, come,” he suggests. “Let’s rehydrate.” She holds onto his arm as they make their way back to their dressing rooms as the audience is dismissed for intermission.  
  
\--  
  
The curtain closes and the house lights come on. Jug offers to get some snacks, Moose deciding to join him, claiming to look for an alcoholic beverage. Archie understands, thinks that he too needs to calm down after that last performance. Betty grabs his hand and leads him into the lobby. They stand side by side in the drink line.  
  
She makes small talk about the show as he half listens while observing the crowd.

Archie sees Elio, Veronica’s friend who not so subtly interrupted their dance last night. He’s holding Abeulita’s arm and seems to be on extremely friendly terms with Andre and Smithers. He feels that familiar pang of jealousy course through this veins. Who the hell is this guy?

Betty must pick up on his uneasiness, bringing him back to earth with all her bright blonde splendor.

“Hey, Betty. Do you know Veronica's friend, Elio? I was introduced briefly last night, but never got anything else out of her.”

Betty carefully looks over his features, maybe trying to gauge the tone of his voice and how well it’s matching up to his face.

“He’s an old friend, Archie. I don’t really know him that well, we’ve only met a few times. He had left the city before V started college, I’m not sure why he’s back.” she says earnestly.

Archie isn’t sure if Betty is telling him everything she knows. He knows how loyal she is to Veronica, but he hopes she’s loyal to him, too. “You’d tell me if there was something I needed to know, right, Betty?”

Her eyes dart back and forth between his, clenching her jaw slightly. “Of course, Arch.”

Archie isn’t done questioning his journalist friend, but they’re interrupted when the server asks for their drink selections. They order a beer for Jughead, a prosecco for Betty and two single malt whiskeys for Archie and Moose.

Archie swats Betty’s money away when she tries to foot the bill and pays for the drinks, eyes still focused on Elio Grande. They’re rejoined by Jug and Moose, carrying a box of snacks.

Betty links her arm through Jug’s and lays her head down on his shoulder. Moose claps a hand on his friend’s shoulder, gesturing that it’s time for them to go, as Archie releases his gaze.

They get settled back into their seats as the lights dim again. The curtain opens and he’s disappointed to learn she’s not in this part.  

\--  
  
Veronica makes her way back to her private dressing room to change into her third and final costume of the night. This one spent the longest with the tailors, needing it to be absolutely perfect, a direct demand from Sergei. 

It’s very vibrant, very fitting for the psychedelic music chosen for the last numbers. The leotard is cut in a beautiful blue velvet with colorful details throughout. The tutu is adorned with gold stitching, to capture the bright lights when she takes the stage.

She takes a few sips of her chilled water, needing to regulate her body temperature. She grabs her phone off the vanity and shoots Elio a text, unsure if he made it or not. She suggests a late dinner at her place tomorrow, following the early evening show. It’s important for her to sit down and lay her fears and suspicions out on the table to him.

If there’s anyone who’s going to be honest about her situation, it’s Elio. And right now, she needs to get in check with her reality as her overwhelming feelings for Archie need to be figured out. 

He texts back that he’s sitting with Abuelita, which makes her smile, and that he is free tomorrow. He’ll be over at 8:30 with carryout from Aurora’s.

She chucks her phone back on the table and grabs her tutu, making her way back to the wings.  
  
\----

Archie starts to grow impatient, waiting to see her again. She finally enters the stage, captivating him as she goes. 

Her costume is colorful, just like the stage lighting. He gets lost in the music as Mick Jagger's voice filters through the speakers and listens to the lyrics.  
  
_She comes in colors ev'rywhere_  
_She combs her hair_  
_She's like a rainbow_  
  
He thinks it's possible that every love ballad was written about her. 

She is so graceful, extending her lithe leg above her head as he watches her in awe. He no longer wonders what her berry lips taste like against his or what the curve of her waist feels like under his hands, now he only wants more.

Kevin lifts her by the waist into the air and sets her on his shoulder as he moves across the stage. Archie follows them with his eyes, a million thoughts running through his mind.  
  
There she sits, looking so small perched up on Kevin, though, her stage presence is larger than life. He doesn't think he could watch her dance like that with anyone but Kevin.  
  
There could be one hundred dancers around her and he'd still only see her, eyes unfocused on anything else.  
  
\----  
  
She's ending the finale with her famous turns; six sets of three fouettés into a triple pirouette. She's been practicing this section harder than any other, determined for it to be clean.  
  
Veronica jetes onto the stage to join the girls in a series of leaps and turns, circling around the men. She breaks off to join Kevin for their final pas de deux. She jumps into his arms, executing a perfect fish dive. 

They receive a pleased applause from the audience as she holds her breath. The performance is coming to a close as she sets herself up for the turns. The rest of the stage has stilled, the dancers resting in their final poses.

She propels herself with the momentum she needs and executes each pirouette. The song ends and she poses in a perfect penché, overwhelmed with the uproar of cheering in response.

She basks in it for a moment as the curtain closes, the noise ringing in her ears and the bright lights shining onto her face. She stands tall and reaches out for Kevin.

“Curtain call everyone, places. Places, here we go!” the stage manager is a pro in having herself heard over the applause to ensure everyone is where they need to be.

The curtain rises again, she takes the lead with Kevin by her side, gripping his hand for good measure. They make their way to the front as he bows and she curtsies. Archie, Moose and Jughead’s catcalls are overhead by everything else, she finds them and smiles widely.  
  
A moment later, she is ushered even further up to the front and receives a large bouquet from Sergei. Plucking a single rose, she kisses it and passes it to Kevin as a sign of praise.  
  
She couldn't do half of what she does without him, her partner on and off the stage. His smile is infectious and she's so proud. So proud of him, of them, killing the first performance.  
  
She knows there's another reason she was so on tonight. She searches out his eyes in the crowd, already locked on her.  
  
\--  
  
He raps a light knock on her dressing room door. "Come in," she calls. As he crosses over the threshold, he's blown away by her reflection gazing back at him in the mirror.  
  
Those piercing chocolate eyes, the ones he wants to get lost in forever. She's wiped her face clear of her heavy stage makeup and she's more beautiful than he could ever imagine. She's a vision in her silk dressing robe, brushing out her long raven curls.  
  
Archie looks over to her table, seeing his bouquet taking up a large space in the center. _Top of the heap_ , he thinks.  
  
"What did you think?" She asks him with such a shy innocence she doesn't show him often, making his heartbeat thump a little quicker.  
  
"You were lovely out there tonight," he breathes. He can feel the blush creeping up his ears, always triggered by her. And she must find it endearing because she simply winks and it's enough to have him charging forward, spinning her around by the waist and kissing her hard as he pours his soul into it. He grips her thighs and picks her up quickly, setting her on the vanity.  
  
She wraps her legs around him as tightly as she can, gripping his jacket as she pulls him close. He wastes no time, hastily untying her robe as he plants sloppy kisses all over her jawline down to her throat. His hands race up and down her silky skin, greedily touching as much as he can, committing the feel of her to memory.

She lets out the smallest of moans, forcing him to step back and look at her. 

He lets himself feast on the sight, eyes wildly drinking her in.  
  
Their lips are locked in a frenzy again, only opening to chase the other’s tongue.  
  
Veronica pushes the lapels off his chest and the jacket falls to the floor. She fumbles while unbuttoning the top of his shirt, running her fingers across his strong pecs. He pulls back to shrug it off and watches her chase his mouth.  
  
In that moment, he knows exactly what she's doing, because he's doing it too. They need to get their hands on each other as much as they can, wherever they can, conveying their desire for the other's touch.  
  
He cups her face and angles it up, bowing his head down to attack her neck. “I’m going to miss you so much,” he whispers against the sensitive skin there. He feels her shiver, gripping his biceps tighter.  
  
“It’s only two nights, Archiekins.” She giggles back.  
  
At that, his head snaps up, needing to see the smile on her face. “It’ll feel like an eternity,” he sheepishly admits.  
  
Her eyes widen in wonder as she plays with his ears, he feels like she’s reading into his soul, laid completely bare for her.  
  
“I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.” She plants a kiss on his lips, “and will be thinking about you until then.”  
  
He leans in for another kiss. Then another.  
  
"But you need to go so you don't miss your plane." She giggles again.  
  
He kisses her one last time, studying her beautiful face, memorizing every perfect detail. “To be continued then,” his thumb grazes her cheek, rough skin over porcelain, as he reluctantly pulls away to leave.  
  
He grabs onto the door handle, and looks back once more at his beauty. Yeah, he’s got a pretty amazing reason to hurry back.  
  
\----  
  
Veronica mingles in the back corridors with the dancers, congratulating each other on a successful night. She finds her family and feels swaddled with love. They praise her performance and Andre's daughter, Carla, asks to take a few selfies together. She's happy to see Elio. It's been awhile since he's seen her dance and he fills her with the highest of praise.   
  
She and Smithers drive home, and at this point she feels the exhaustion creeping in. Her head lulls against the cool black leather seat, flashing lights dancing across her eyes.

He announces their arrival at the Pembrooke and opens her door. She pecks him goodnight and heads up to the penthouse. ****

She texts Betty to thank her for the flowers, grateful for her unwavering support as always.  
  
The elevator opens and it's eerily quiet, unlike the usual tranquility she thrives on. She turns on the foyer light and creeps further into the loneliness.  
  
She drops her bag on the kitchen counter, too tired to put it away tonight. Filling a glass of water, she slowly makes her way up the stairs. Marie is waiting on her bed, purring loudly enough to make Veronica laugh.  
  
She washes her face and brushes her teeth. With a few long brushes of her hair, she applies her night cream and a dab of lip balm before slipping into a silk nightgown. She takes out her contacts and reaches in her nightstand for her glasses and her current read. Or re-read.  
  
Burrowing beneath her comforter, the bed is too cold and too spacious. She puts the book down, distractedly, and pumps hand cream into her palm and massages her fingers and wrists, looking out the window into the night sky where Archie is.

Once again, as with any free moments, her mind drifts to Archie, and the pleasure of being in his arms, in any capacity.  
  
Snuggling up to his warm neck, being held during a round of passion, imagining _a broad shoulder she could cry on every now and then._  
  
Marie settles into her lap and she feels better, a little less lonely after such an exhilarating night. She should have asked Kevin to sleepover, but he and Moose had plans, while Betty and Jughead had to get started on the article.  
  
She wishes Archie was here. She wishes she could fall asleep to the steadiness of his heartbeat, a lullaby she wants to hear for the rest of her life.  
  
Veronica tries again and barely gets through three pages before setting the book back down and throwing the covers off of her. She pads over to her dresser, where Archie's shirt lays. Holding it up, she presses it to her face, craving him.  
  
She strips out of her nightgown, letting the silk pool at her feet and pulls his shirt over her head, completely content by the mere presence of his smell, feeling the soft cotton against her naked skin.  
  
Walking back to her bed, where Marie looks at her quizzically, with a tilted little head, she lights a few candles, grabs something out of her locked drawer and pours herself a glass of merlot in her makeshift boudoir bar cart.  
  
She smirks at herself in the mirror, fluffs her hair and grabs her laptop to sit primly back on her bed.  
  
\----  
  
Archie rushed out of the theatre with barely enough time to get through JFK and board his flight. It was worth it to steal a few more kisses from Veronica. Once in his first class seat, he immediately ordered a double scotch and let himself surrender to his thoughts.  
  
He can't get her out of his mind. Her smile, her body, he could go on for hours. It's so overwhelming and unfamiliar. He thinks it's for the best, leaving now, letting himself relish in this feeling. He needs to be absolutely sure of what he's getting himself into, but he certainly doesn't feel any ounce of a doubt.  
  
The plane pings, signaling the permission for passengers to use electronics and stretch out around the cabin. He he turns on his phone, thinking about what the Andruzzi brothers had said last night at the gala. They weren't wrong, she's remarkable, he could watch her perform the rest of his life. She could be the inspiration for him to finally start performing, his forever muse.  
  
He opens his YouTube app and types in her name. To his surprise, thousands of videos pop up, with even more views on them. He clicks on the first one.  
  
Once he starts, he can't stop. He watches her as Princess Aurora in The Sleeping Beauty, Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, The Sugar Plum Fairy in The Nutcracker; she's breathtakingly beautiful. He suddenly feels very homesick for her, wishing she was nestled into his side providing him the comfort he craves.  
  
Archie has never really been an active social media person, a total of three pictures are posted on his Instagram page from college.  
  
He logs in, after resetting his long forgotten password, and goes to work. He finds her page, @VeronicaLodge accompanied by a little blue check mark. He scrolls through her pictures and is once again blown away by her beauty.  
  
He notices Kevin, Josie, and Cheryl. He sees a few posts of Betty and Jug. It seems like the account is really just for show, not once posting a picture of her home or her family. It makes him feel privileged, having so much knowledge of the private life she leaves offline. His eyes are glued to the screen, taking her in greedily.  
  
Before long, the captain announces they'll be landing at O'Hare shortly, phones must be turned off. He reluctantly shuts it down, and finishes the last of his second drink.  
  
He really is excited to see his parents, especially his father. There are still some reservations about seeing the Thompsons, they are his family after all. He grew close to some of his cousins during his brief stint in Chicago.  
  
Maybe this will be a good way for him to do a little digging, if only Jug were with him to ask the hard hitting questions.    
  
When the plane lands, Archie grabs his bag and heads down to public transit. He's booked a hotel nearby for the night, until he can meet up with his folks tomorrow.  
  
He checks in and immediately shrugs out of his suit. He takes a hot shower and lets the scalding water soothe his tense muscles.  
  
He thinks of Veronica and the shower they took only this morning.  
  
Wrapping a towel around his hips, he picks up his buzzing phone off the nightstand and smiles at the three messages she's sent. First a _hello_ , followed by an _are you ok?_ And lastly an _I miss you, Archiekins_. 😘  
  
He stretches out on the bed and is about to text her back when his phone buzzes again, an incoming FaceTime request from his girl.  
  
_His girl._  
  
He taps the button to answer and is met with the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. He also feels his blood pumping when he looks over all the details.  
  
Her hair falls around her in perfect waves. She's sitting on her bed with perfect posture, wearing his tee shirt.   
  
_His tee shirt._  
  
She has glasses on, he didn't even know she wore glasses and he can't fight the blood flowing south of his torso. She looks so hot in her glasses, he resists the urge to jump right back on a plane to New York.  
  
She's smiling sweetly at him from behind the black framed specs and he can't resist the smile he gives back.  
  
“Hi there, gorgeous,” he breathes out.  
  
She readjusts and Marie perks her head up at his voice, causing him to chuckle then cause an eruption of giggles from Veronica. She lifts the kitten up in front of her face so Archie can see her.  
   
“Hi Marie,” he coos, making Veronica smile wider. Marie purrs through the screen in response.  
  
“She seems to have had enough,” she laughs as Marie jumps off the bed and saunters elsewhere. Veronica looks at him with those big eyes and he just wants to scoop her up in his arms.  
  
“I miss you, Ronnie.” he sighs, running a hand over his face.  
  
“I miss you, too. But absence makes the heart grow fonder.” she smiles, like he could grow any fonder of the beauty on his screen. “And I’m really happy you’re seeing your family.” She’s so genuinely happy for him, it makes his heart swell and spill the truth from his lips like he has no other choice.  
  
“I know I just left, but I wish I was there with you tonight.”  
  
“Me too, Archiekins. This bed is far too big without you in it.” Her adorable smile transitions into a devious smirk. She’s surprised when he catches it, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’ll be back soon, baby. I promise.”  
  
She sits back on her heels and pulls at the hem of his shirt, raising it above her head slowly. He grips the hotel comforter, watching and wishing he could properly worship all the newly uncovered skin before him. She discards the shirt and stares back at him, wearing only her glasses.  
  
“Fuck, baby. You’re so fucking beautiful.” His hands are now balled up tightly, white knuckles, wanting so badly to touch her. She looks just like she did before their first time together, presenting all of her beauty to him. And he feels the same, willingly waiting to take it for himself.  
  
She arches her back, putting all his favorite bits on display.  
  
Veronica starts tracing her collarbone with her fingers, little noises of contentment echoing through his speakers. “I want you to watch me, Archie.” She's using her seductively sultry voice that sends his nerves into a frenzy, all throughout his body.  
  
She skims her fingers up and over her shoulders, down her arms and finally lightly grazing her breasts.

He thinks back to doing the same thing last night and he’s instantly hard, wanting to pull the noises from the bottom of her throat himself. Their eyes lock and it’s so erotic, he wants this to last as long as possible.

"Let me see all of you, then." he whispers.

Veronica smirks at him through the camera and adjusts her laptop, making sure she's fully in the frame. She spreads her legs again, hoping to spark a reaction at the glistening skin below.

He sets his phone on the hotel nightstand, propping it up so he doesn't miss a single moment of the show she's giving him. But he's ready to be more involved.  
  
She's toying with her breasts and the quiet whimpers coming through his phone are almost too much to bear.  
  
Archie unwraps his towel and strokes himself. Her attention comes back to him, "are you touching yourself, baby?" 

He slowly allows himself three pumps up and down as he stares into her eyes through the screen, behind her big black glasses.  
  
Archie makes more of an effort to show her what he's doing, not missing the way her eyes skim over the sight of him as she bites her lip.  
  
"Yes, I wish it was you touching me." He whispers back.  
  
"Me too, Archie."  
  
Archie is tempted to take the next flight home, wanting all of her pleasure for himself.  
  
Veronica starts lightly scratching across her breasts, even more whimpers coming from her. He watches as her hands start their downward descent to where he knows she's itching to be touched.  
  
"Don't touch yourself yet, Veronica." His voice comes out lower than he intended, but he wants her to do as he says. He feels even more out of control since he can't do anything about it.  
  
Her hands keep going and he wants to constrict her movement however he can. The thought sparks a reaction from the primal side of him, a beast she awakens all too easily.  
  
Veronica's so turned on, looking at him with hunger in her eyes. She brings a hand to her center and starts circling her clit lightly. The slower she goes, the quicker his control ebbs away.

"Fuck, Veronica. I wish I was there the pin your hands over your head, to remind you who is in charge here." He growls at her.

She just bites her lip and looks at him through hooded eyes. "Oh but you're not here, Archiekins, you'll just have to sit there helplessly watching me get both of us off. Then you can punish me when you get home."

He’s completely lost, thinking about her attitude and what it does to him. He thinks of her in that black costume from earlier, the one that makes him want to be tied up and teased by her.

Archie can't do anything but join her, relish in the pleasure she provides him.

"I want you so badly," he admits. "I need to hear you say my name."

She rolls her hips for show and is rewarded with the guttural groan he emits through the speakers. "I am so wet for you, Archie."

He picks up his pace, not tearing his eyes away from her for a second. She's still sitting upright, with her legs spread. "Lay back on the bed baby, against the pillows."

She actually listens to him this time, scooting back with her hand still latched onto her center, and drapes herself across the pillows, a perfect view of her perfect body. "Now, let me see you touch yourself."

Her fingers skirt around her entrance for a few seconds, gathering the liquid that's accumulated there. 

"I want to lick it all up, baby." he groans. 

He's rewarded with a smile as she slips two fingers inside, a moan pouring out of her mouth. "It feels so good, but you feel better."

Veronica leans over her bed and reappears with a small purple object, vibrating as she quickly turns it on. Archie doesn't think he can stand the jealousy of watching her get herself off with a dildo. She must catch the expression on his face, "it's a clit stimulator, Archiekins. Don't be jelly." He's relieved but before he can say anything, she's got it directly on her clit.

He's so fucking turned on when her hips start bucking, feeling his own release not far away. She starts begging him to talk to her, needing to get off to the sound of his voice.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard when I get home, you're in for a spanking."

She moans loudly, curling her fingers and succumbing to the vibrations on her clit. "I need you, Archie."

"I need you, too. I need to be pulling your hair while you're grinding your ass back on me. I need my fingers on your clit, while you're screaming in Spanish. I need you so fucking bad, Veronica I can't stand it."

Veronica starts coming apart, riding herself out on her fingers as she cries out for him. Archie fucking loses it and releases himself all over the hotel towel. 

He wipes himself up, waiting for her to resurface. When she does, she looks up at him with her big brown eyes. He is driving himself crazy, craving her touch more than ever, wanting her silky lips on his. 

She pulls the laptop up onto her pillow and looks back at him. There's a pout on her face, missing him so much.

They lay like that, staring deeply into each other's eyes through their screens, a million silent thoughts exchanged between them. 

_I miss you, I need you, I think I love you._

 

 

 

_-_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eight, woo! Opening night has come and gone but much more is on the horizon. This was a fluffy filler chapter I was excited to share. We're getting in deeper and deeper with each chapter, so hang tight. I hope you'll stick around and keep feeding me your thoughts! Theories at this point are happily welcomed. 
> 
> As always, I am grateful to the Varchie fam. This chapter is dedicated to my girls who help uplift me to write this story and are the greatest support system I could ask for. The next update will be a bit delayed, for good reason ;) have a great week, loves! 
> 
> Chapter title inspired by Benny Benassi's "Cinema"
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


	9. sex and candy

 

 

 

 

 

_Hangin' round downtown by myself_  
_And I had too much caffeine_  
_And I was thinkin' 'bout myself_  
_And then there she was_

_In platform double suede_  
_Yeah there she was_

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Archie pulls out of the rent-a-car lot and heads to the O’Hare arrival terminal. He’s picking up his parents, so they can travel to the Thompson Estate in Winnetka together.

The October sky is blue today, but the chilly Chicago wind is still present.

Their flight only just landed, giving him a few extra minutes to wait. He maneuvers the luxury sedan into the cell phone lot until they have their luggage. Parking the car, he shifts in the seat and retrieves his phone.

Already receiving a smiley selfie from his girl this morning, he unlocks the screen to take another look. Veronica is beautiful in every possible way, but he loves her best with no makeup and unkempt locks, baring herself completely to him; another treasured intimacy shared between the two of them.

Being subject to night terrors for the latter part of his life, lately, he’s gotten used to the tranquility of falling asleep with his nose buried in her silky raven hair.

Even though he was alone, he felt just as calm last night. Staring at her through the little screen, locking eyes and letting her sweetness soothe all of his nerves.

He’s in love with her, he’s positive. He’s never been in love. Lust, sure. But that has made him lose his mind time after time. With Veronica, he feels focused, and so fucking found.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever grow tired of the masterpiece that is Veronica Lodge. The dark chocolate of her eyes and her candy-coated lips keeps him starving for more. The softness of her honey skin and syrupy sound of her voice, keeps him oblivious to anything else on his radar.

They’ve already spoken early this morning, after she sent him the selfie, but he couldn’t wait to hear her voice. He was greeted with an _Archiekins_ and a few giggles, making him feel so warm inside. She was in her big, luxurious bed cuddling with Marie, relaxing until showtime. He wishes he was cuddling with them, too.

His father texts him, _walking out now_. Archie puts his phone away and circles the terminal. He parks at the curb, seeing the familiar pair duck out of the airport.

Archie’s mother heads straight for him, enveloping him with arms and fragrant perfume, like she always has. They’re a tangle of red hair and blushing cheeks, mother and son together again.

They break apart, still clutching onto each other when someone else clears their voice, a distinct throat rumble from his father. Fred Andrews, standing proud in a flannel, with a joyous smile spreading across his face.

Archie suddenly feels overcome with emotion.

His mother was an in-demand lawyer, traveling back and forth from Riverdale to Chicago every other week, while his father was always very hands on in Archie’s life. Fred had never missed one football game, performance or any of his life altering milestones. He was his best friend. And he’s missed him.

The men embrace and Archie breathes in his father’s clean, familiar scent.

“Archie, honey. We need to stop for a coffee,” his mother insists as she adjusts her tortoise sunglasses.

Both men laugh, knowing Mary’s dependency on caffeine, _the lawyer in her_. So they load up the car and head into town.

\--

After two americanos for the Andrews men, and a triple espresso for Mary, the family makes their way to the hotel. They had insisted on staying in the city as opposed to the family home, always trying to skirt on the outside.

As the only daughter, with five older brothers, Mary had a different relationship with her father, with less expectation in the family’s affairs.

As did Archie. The Golden Grandson.

The special treatment of the Andrews family had strained the Thompson relationships over time.

Archie hasn’t seen his family since last year, but he misses them. They keep in touch. He was always closer with his twin cousins, Gavin and Graham, since they were only a few months younger.

Their older cousin, Mack, had briefly taken Archie under his wing in Chicago. He quickly recognized something dark in Archie and offered to help him wrangle it.

He felt powerful, and the thrill both excited him and terrified him.

Archie had been vulnerable at the beginning, needing another way to earn money, as his mother had never accepted a penny from her family. He couldn’t continue with what he was doing, and he was tired of having someone else pulling the strings in his life.

His situation had grown so out of control, he started working in the graces of his family, a secret kept from his parents.

When Mary found out, she was enraged. She had dealt with most of the _family fall out_ , as well as Archie’s involvement, finally accepting her inheritance and was able to say goodbye to her father on good terms, clearing their long-slated history.

He walks around the hotel lobby, filled with weekend travelers coming and going, as he waits for his parents to freshen up. His phone buzzes in his pocket, a call from Veronica.

“Hi Ronnie,” he breathes out, feeling the smile widen on his face.

“So I keep getting these mysterious bouquets, perhaps a secret admirer of moi,” she teases.

“Oh, yeah?”

“But I’m not complaining, they’re beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” he offers back.

“Don’t be so cheesy, Archiekins.” Though her laugh indicates she’s quite enjoying it.

And he knows he’s being cheesy, but she makes him feel so loving and soft, he can’t help it. He’s also glad she likes the arrangements, since another one will be waiting for her when she gets home from her show.

“I just saw Betty and they’re rescheduling their dinner this weekend. _Forsythe_ is behind on deadlines. So, in case you want to stay longer to spend time with your parents, I thought you should know.”

Archie smiles to himself, of course she wants him to enjoy this time with his family. And he feels a little insensitive about her not being able to spend time with hers. “Ok, Ronnie. But I’m still going to be home tomorrow. Can I see you?”

“Of course, I have church in the morning then a fitting with Katy for Cheryl’s Halloween party. After that, I’m all yours.”

“I like hearing you say that. All mine.”

Her laugh is light and melodic through the phone, causing his heartbeat to quicken.

“I’m going out tonight, but can we talk later? Maybe facetime?” She suggests in a sultry tone.

“Out? Where are you-”

His parents walk out of the elevator, heading towards him.

“Hey Ronnie, I gotta go. We’re about to leave, but I’ll text you, ok?”

“Ok, wonderboy. I’ll talk to you then,” she purrs before disconnecting.

“Who was that, Archie?” Mary inquires, no doubt recognizing her son’s flaming blush.

“Um, a friend. From New York,” he stutters, not yet ready to have this conversation.

Fred just chuckles, not believing his son for a second. “Uh-huh, yeah. A friend.”

\----

Veronica arrives home, much earlier than last night, exhausted after back-to-back shows.

She shoots Betty a text that she's booking them pedicures, before their fittings with Katy.

Then makes a mental note to schedule Damien, her masseuse this week.

The company has the next couple of days off, so she’s excited to fill her time with abuelita, friends, party planning and _other_ activities.

And Archie.

She walks into the kitchen, tripping the motion sensors to light up the glass backsplash in a soft hue, and grabs a cold bottle of Evian from the Sub-Zero fridge.

A bright camouflage catches her eye, sitting atop the dining room table. Feeling her lips curl up into a knowing smile, she walks over to it. Another exquisite arrangement with all her favorite colors represented.

She’s been surrounded with sweet-smelling flowers all day, thanks to a certain redhead.

A beautiful bouquet had appeared on her dressing table, when arriving to get ready for the matinee. _Her Archiekins_ , making sure she knew she never left his mind.

Her normal stage nerves that pop up prior to each show were dull in comparison to the bevy of butterflies in her belly from his soft gestures and loving messages all weekend.

She wants to call him and sweetly thank him, but she figures it’s best to let him enjoy this time with his family.

Veronica breezes through the library, plucks a book from a shelf and carries it to her nightstand beside her glasses, for her next novel of choice.

She pauses by her dresser, uwrapping her bun and discarding the bobby pins.

She's ready to wash off the day and get ready for a night out with her friend.

Elio texted her this morning, suggesting they visit one of their old hangouts, Morimoto, for sushi and Stoli rather than takeout.

It’s been too long since Veronica’s had a fun night on the town, she couldn’t refuse.

She strips down to nothing and walks through the master bath’s alcove, padding into her triple-rain steam shower. She switches on the chrome faucet as the pressured water cascades around her.

She sighs as she relaxes against the glass, the hot water soothing her tired muscles. She lathers up with her jasmine cream, letting the scent calm her.  

Veronica’s mind drifts to Archie and the few, amazing moments they’ve shared in here already. Visions of her back rough against the wet marble, water dripping onto his chest from his flaming hair, sounds of panting and skin slapping.

She feels herself react as she lowers her hand and loses herself to each and every memory, calling out for someone hundreds of miles away.

\--

Veronica sits primly at her vanity, running serum through the ends of her fresh blow out. She has a little more pep in her step _post pleasure_ and she wants to celebrate after a successful weekend.

Everything feels so right lately. Which has been making her a little on edge, not wanting anything to pop their bubble.

Her phone lights up on the silver surface, a text from said man.

_Missing you, Veronica._

She smiles for a few seconds before typing away on the glass screen.

_I just enjoyed a steamy shower. Definitely missing you, too._

He texts back quickly. Three times in a row.

_Fuck. I can’t wait to see you._

_I’m going into the city with some of my cousins tonight. Call you when I get back to my hotel._

_Sorry in advance if I’m drunk._

She hopes to see him silly and drunk later. She likes teasing him when he gets so adorably flushed after a few drinks.

_Okay, Archiekins._

_I’m getting ready to go out, too._

Her phone dings not a minute later. Twice this time.

_Where are you going?_

_And with who?_

She chuckles to herself, his jealousy is cute. But she’s making a point. He can trust her, not like anything would happen tonight anyway. All things considered.

Part of her thinks _what if she should be jealous?_ She doesn’t know that he’d do anything, they haven’t been together long enough.

Nick has claimed he’s wanted to marry her since childhood, yet he passes out in hash induced comas after fucking prostitutes.

But she trusts Archie, more than she trusts most people. She quickly pushes the doubt out of her mind and inhales the scent of her Chanel Mademoiselle.

Tracing kohl on the lids of her eyes, Veronica hums along to the music filtering through her bedroom speakers.

She opts for one of her several _little Gucci dresses_ with a plunging neckline hanging from an illuminated rack in her dressing room and grabs a vintage Judith Lieber.

After skimming her collection of jewels, she decides on her tourmaline encrusted chandelier earrings and slides on a Cartier bangle.

She loves being bougie with Elio, but she's not one to be outdressed.

She lines her lips and decides to send a little sneak peek of her look to Archie. If he can send her sweet flowers to keep him on her mind, she can certainly send flirty pics to keep her on his.

_I’m having dinner with an old friend._

_Talk to you later, handsome._ ****

Veronica straps on a wild pair of Giuseppe Zannottis, pets Marie and struts out of the penthouse.

\----

Archie walks outside the limestone villa, after a long, Saturday dinner. He had grown accustomed to these traditions when he lived here, and misses the feel of a big family around the table, regardless of what was discussed.

He was just about knocked out by Veronica’s picture, teasing him with all that skin. She’s been running through his mind all day and these pictures just keep him reeling.

She’s going out looking _like that_ , with an old friend. His clammy hands clench around his phone.

He has a feeling he knows _which_ old friend she’s going out with, and he can’t help the Hulk-like green monster that starts infiltrating his body.

Sitting alone on the multi-level terrace, overlooking the steady waters of Lake Michigan at sunset, he reflects on the changes that have taken place in his life over the last few years.

He doesn’t regret a single thing, knowing that the outcome was finding an angel amongst the darkness, his angel, in Veronica.

She keeps his brain and his heart on track, aside from the jealousy that comes from being with her. He’s always had these issues, but in time, he thinks it’s something he’ll overcome. As long as she’s his.

Fred joins him, a glass in his hand, sitting next to his son on the veranda. He swirls the amber colored liquid before taking a neat sip, looking at his son skeptically.

“You seem different. A good different,” he begins.

Archie smiles, he _is_ different.

“And I’m not going to push because once we tell your mother, we know _she’ll_ push. But this friend, in New York,” his father prompts. “A _girl-friend_?”

He’s blatantly careful to enunciate the two separate words which could be mistaken for one and shake up the context entirely.

The heat in Archie's cheeks take over once again, the dopey smile he can feel. “Yeah. A girlfriend. My girlfriend,” he sheepishly admits before meeting his father’s kind eyes. “I’m crazy about her, dad.”

\----

The swanky sushi bar is a hotspot on Saturday night. Filled with influencers, sophisticates, and pretentious wannabees hoping to be seen.

Thankfully, their table is upstairs, in the more secluded section of the restaurant. The bluish hue of the lights reflects off every surface, making it quite the backdrop for said wannabees to take pictures.

Veronica sits across from Elio, as they dip their sashimi into the chilled ginger sauce before them.  

“To old times. Getting you drunk and out of a chaotic mess,” Elio quips as he holds up his freshly poured Stoli, signet pinky ring gleaming.

She can’t help the small chuckle that leaves her mouth, thinking of the times Elio always showed up to bail her out of a jam in his coveted ‘68 Camaro SS, custom gold of course.

Veronica knows he's being facetious but she kinks an eyebrow anyway, trying to be a little intimidating. “I think we can both agree, this is a mess that was bestowed onto me. As opposed to my prior _situations_.”

She clinks her glass to his.

Elio smiles brightly as he chatters away about his European escapades.

He pushes up the sleeve of his embellished Balmain jacket to peer at his Rolex, looking up at her with a brow as sculpted as hers.

“I was thinking we could get drinks, maybe some dancing after this?”

She _does_ want to go out for dancing and drinks, nodding with a smirk.

She excuses herself to powder her nose, promising to be right back.

The clipped heels of her Giuseppes clack against the floor, causing heads to turn as she passes the row of tables, as she makes her way to the ladies room.

The reflection in the decorated mirror is one she approves. She looks great, as always. Inside, though, she feels anxious.

She wants to enjoy her night, but she fears for her heavy heart once they dive into deeper discussion.

It's no secret that Veronica blocks out most emotional obstacles, too hard to face them head on, rather distracting herself from the problem.

As a teenager, her rebellion was legendary. Excessive shopping sprees, spontaneous trips, and partying till dawn.

Now her rebellion is carefully calculated, like a lioness waiting to pounce at the right moment.

She takes a deep breath and another look into the infinite cherry blossoms, tosses her hair and makes her way back to their table where Elio is not so discreetly eyeing the bartender.

Veronica figures it’s best to have this conversation _before_ she gets too drunk. If Elio helps her get rid of Nick, there’s a hefty reward for him and it would put the Grandes back on top. Like the Lodges had originally planned.

“Ok, let’s talk. What do you have in mind?”

“I know that Nick is planning his return, he told me when we met up in Amsterdam. And probably sooner than you think.”

She scoffs, of course he’s off gallivanting like the playboy he is.

“Well, I’d like to have everything figured out before that. I don’t want to drag this out any longer. I’m not marrying him,” she sighs.

She wants the metaphorical weight of him off her, and there’s not even a Harry Winston on her finger yet.

Without Nick in the way, it’s a clear shot to Archie. Nothing keeping them from embarking on whatever’s to come.

There was a time when she thought she was in love with Nick. As kids Elio, Nick and herself were always together during _family_ functions. And when she was with her other friends, Nick was there as well.

He knows more about Veronica’s life than almost anyone, and she thinks it’s been more about dependency and loyalty that she keeps him in her life. Especially after her parents died.

But that was a long time ago. And since then she’s met Betty and Jughead. And Archie.

Her loyalties lie elsewhere now.

“Do you have any reason to believe these threats are coming from families we know? Or who your parents might have done business with? Old capos? Grudge holding associates?” he asks, signaling the waiter for a refill.

“You know better than I do. But my father mended a lot of those relationships before he was killed. I don’t see anyone else coming back to threaten me. Or abuelita. If they wanted to hurt my father, both of us would have been dead by now.”

Veronica has schooled her nerves to produce calm and eloquent speech, never missing a beat. “I just want to know who my enemies are and be able to protect myself. Without having Nick as my so-called shield.”

Elio looks at his friend sympathetically. “Well, remember when our parents tried to push us together?” Clearly trying to lighten the mood.

Veronica snorts at that. “As our wedding gift, they would have had to buy us two penthouses to accommodate our combined wardrobe.”

He snickers back before continuing, running a hand through his perfectly styled blonde locks.

“There are a few families I've ruled out and a few I'd like to focus on a little more.”

“Ok but we do this my way, Elio.”

Elio had a notorious gambling addiction in his late teens, constantly infuriating his father for being so reckless with his fortune.

The last thing she needs is Elio gambling with _her life_. Especially when his payout for his service will supersede any other bets.

“Easy, tigress. But I’m going to take a few weeks and weed out the other suspects. I’m heading to Boston, Vegas and Chicago.”

“I just hope you’re careful. I can’t lose someone else close to me,” she quietly admits.

Elio reaches over with a smooth post paraffin waxed hand and places it atop hers. “We’re going to figure this out Veronica. What Nick’s doing isn’t fair. And if he won’t tell us who’s threatening you then we have to do it this way.”

He offers a soft smile, not something he usually does due to his regular botox injections, but it makes her feel a bit better.

“And when I break your chains in due time, perhaps you can set me up with Keller as an added perk.” he says half jokingly. He’s always had a bit of a crush on the dancer.

That cracks Veronica up. “He’s actually found quite a catch, a lover from his past. I’ve never seen him so happy.”

“And what about you, when do you get to be happy?”

She’s grateful for the interruption of her phone lighting up on the table, speak of the devil who _does in fact_ wear Prada. “It just so happens Kevin and his strapping suitor are having drinks at The Standard. We’ve been summoned.”

She raises a brow to him in question as he claps his hands together. “Yes, that’s our next stop. Maybe we find our way up to Le Bain? I need a night out with Monica.”

“Well Ms. Posh won’t be making an appearance tonight. But Veronica could certainly enjoy time with her best men!”

“Like an entourage of hot, gay bodyguards.”

“I’m not complaining,” she laughs.

“Speaking of hot, I know for a fact my dashing good looks got on a certain redhead’s nerves at the gala. I also caught him staring at me like a psycho at opening night.”

Veronica smirks.

“Is he your happy ending after all this?” a solemn expression paints his features in the blue light.

She offers a small smile back. “I hope so.”

He nods in understanding.

Veronica's phone buzzes on the table. _Archie_. She ignores it, still planning to talk to him when she gets home.

Plus, she wants to make him wait for her attention a little longer.

\----

Archie sits on a leather tufted brown couch with three of his cousins at their favorite hotel bar, Drumbar.

They've had a few rounds of scotch already, carrying on, it almost makes him miss Chicago.

Almost.

“It's good to have you back, Archibald.” Gavin laughs. “It gets boring being the most attractive ginger in the group.”

The other cousins roll their eyes.

Archie becomes animated, talking about his life in New York. He keeps as much to himself as possible, vague descriptions of his career, his experiences and his girl.

Gavin speaks up, sheepishly asking about Moose.

During Archie’s brief stint with his family, his cousin had developed a bit of a crush on Moose Mason. Archie laughs, replying that he’s no longer available.

“Do you plan on staying in New York for good?” Mack asks. He didn't like the idea of Archie moving to New York to begin with. Hopefully seeing his cousin’s happiness would change his mind.

“I think so. I really like the life I've made for myself out there,” Archie explains. Smiling as he does. “You guys should make a trip out sometime.”

The cousins exchange a look, “we'd love to. We haven't been to New York since grandfather passed.”

He nods in understanding as they sit around a brass table in the lounge.

He’s been texting Veronica with no luck, he probably shouldn’t have been such so nosy earlier, but sometimes he can’t help it. He feels nervous all the time, like someone much better than him could snatch her up while he’s away.

Archie decided to push his luck, and attempt to get a little insight. “Do you guys have any ties to the New York families?”

“Why, are you thinking of switching your allegiance?” Graham scoffs crossing a leg over his knee.

Archie shakes his head, “I just don't know much about them.” He wants to talk to them about what he knows and what he’s trying to figure out, but he’s hesitant with trust, especially if Veronica is at risk.

Mack takes a look at Archie before opening his mouth with a response. “The Lodges were the top New York family for years, very respected. Ever since Hiram, their patriarch, bowed out and went legitimate, another family took over, not even second in line, causing major rifts between everyone.”

Archie feels like his skin is crawling.

“And look what that did to them,” Graham says callously.

Mack shoots him a look, “don’t disrespect the Lodges.”

Archie raises an eyebrow, seeking any type of explanation for the exchange.

A group of beautiful blondes interrupt them, approaching their table, shamelessly eye fucking his cousins. Probably him, too, if he could bring himself to look at them. But he has no interest.

It could be entertaining to make Veronica jealous, giving her a taste of his own medicine. But he won't do anything to drive her away, plus he has a way better game in mind.

Graham goes over and swings his arms around two of the girls, calling for a round of shots.

He, Gavin and Mack head out onto the rooftop bar as the eldest cousin passes around a case of Cubans.

The attendant comes around to light their cigars, while Gavin interrupts his train of thought, hoping to talk a little more discreetly.

“Mack had his sights set on the Lodge Princess. Hoping one day to unite the families,” Gavin says.

Archie feels like his heart could fall out of his chest at any second. The Thompsons and The Lodges had a relationship. Probably a pretty good one, if marriage was on the table.

“But, she was promised to someone else while her heart had belonged to another.” Mack runs a hand through his red hair.

“Another New York family?” Archie presses.

“Her father wanted her to marry Elio Grande, first son of the second family in control. However, Gavin’s much more his type.” Mack raises his eyebrows suggestively, earning an eye roll from Gavin.

 _So Elio is gay?_ Archie has been freaking out over this since the gala. But she said he had nothing to worry about. He should have listened.

“Plus her heart was set on the first son of the third family so the whole thing worked itself out.”

“Who’s the third family?”

Archie feels himself blacking out, rage filling his body as he awaits the answer he thinks he already knows.

“The St. Clairs.”

\----

Veronica and Elio arrived at The Standard, as Kevin and Moose had already made their way up the hotel to the top floor discothèque.

The boyfriends greeted the pair with a tray of Jäger shots, drunkenly pulling them to the dancefloor.

Veronica allows herself to let loose, with the alcohol coursing through her veins and the lights of the discoball putting her under the uninhibited spell of night.

Moose tells them to smile, holding the phone up in the darkness of the club, to take a selfie. Veronica throws her arms around her friends, getting lifted up by Kevin as they pose.

They stumble out onto the patio, littered with partygoers, as Elio pulls out a pack Gauloises,

Moose smiles at his phone, announcing he sent the picture to Archie, piquing Veronica’s attention. He holds up the cell, showing a picture of Archie surrounded by blondes.

Veronica’s body stiffens, not unnoticed by Kevin.

Yes. She’ll absolutely keep him waiting tomorrow.

\----

Archie drunkenly makes his way back to the hotel, after Mack and Graham had taken all three girls home, and swipes his keycard.

He pulls off his shoes and stumbles onto the bed. He calls Veronica incessantly, getting rejected  each time. He shakes his head, he shouldn’t have sent that picture. It was stupid and he was angry, trying to make her feel the same.

Grabbing his phone, he scrolls through their messages, staring at all of her pictures through bleary eyes. And it hits him, when he gets up in the morning, he’s going to send her something other than flowers, to show his devotion to her.

\----

Veronica sits at her dining room table, enjoying her coffee and reading The Post, before church with Abuelita and Andre.

The sun filters in beautifully through the expansive windows, it feels like it’s a great day.

And, Archie comes home today. She’s still a little perturbed about what happened last night, but the jealousy just made her want him more.

She almost spits out the coffee as she sees herself painted across Page Six. Hand-in-hand with Kevin. She’s getting too old for this.

Kevin had taken her home, promising to sleep over since she was starting to spiral, so they hydrated with cucumber water and fell asleep snuggled up watching Big Little Lies.

Her phone buzzed early, an apology from Archie, accompanied with a sleepy selfie. His full brows, bashful smile and messy red hair made her heart flutter.

_I hope you like your next delivery_

At that, Veronica was instantly awake, while Kevin burrowed further into his pillow, groaning about his hangover. Marie pounced onto the bed, as Kevin folded back the duvet to let the kitten nestle close into his side.

She slipped out of her satin sheets and shimmied into her robe,

Now, Smithers calls up with a parcel from the lobby as Kevin finally makes his way into the main room and starts preparing himself a coffee. She looks to the dining room table, where the latest extravagant flowers from Archie sits, and smiles wide. She holds up a finger, to a confused Kevin, as the coffee drips, “something from Archie.”

She sashays to the elevator, earning the most amused looks from her friends. Veronica Lodge does not sashay anywhere but the stage, and she receives a lot of packages. Smithers steps out to hand her the envelope.

Peculiar for Archie to send something in an envelope, not that he’s ever sent anything other than flowers. She stays in the foyer when her butler descends back to the lobby, wanting privacy when opening it.

Veronica tears off the perforated strip and excitedly reaches her hand in, fishing out something metal. She uncurls her fingers, a single key laying flat on her palm. No note, nothing.

She walks back to the great room, where Kevin looks like he’s on the edge of his seat.

He is staring at her with raised eyebrows, “well?”

Veronica can’t say a thing, just holds out the mysterious key, still wondering about its meaning.

“Oh my gosh, he sent you a key to his place?” Kevin squeals, snatching the key from her friend.

Veronica adorably scrunches up her nose, when her phone chirps from the counter. She watches on as Kevin giggles like a school boy over the key.

_I’ll be arriving back around 6:00._

_I expect you at my place no later than 5:30._

The butterflies are swarming in her belly again, ready to take flight.

She smirks at the thought of him, trying to reign in on his dominance, even though he’s such a softie. She knows how jealous he was last night, and how ridiculous he’s being.

But she knows he purposely sent that picture to Moose last night, knowing they were together.

Veronica can’t help but push him, just a little further.

So she decides against sending a response.

\----

Archie embraces his parents, holding on and breathing them in. He can’t wait to get back to New York, but it’s always hard saying goodbye.

He hopes next time he sees his parents, he can tell them more about Veronica. That he can bring her to Scotland or fly them to Manhattan. But now, he’s got work to do.

His mother kisses his cheeks, careful not to mark him with her red lipstick, and pats his face lovingly.

Fred holds his son, a firm grip on his back. “I love you, my son. And I can’t wait to meet this girl you’re so crazy about,” he whispers into his son’s ears. Causing them to redden.

He says one last goodbye and heads into the airport, ready to see Veronica.

\----

After meeting them at Laduree, to join in on their Sunday confectionary tradition, Betty sits close to Veronica as Andre drives them back to the Pembrooke.

Abuelita had insisted on hosting something for Thanksgiving this year, much to Betty’s excitement, knowing how excited Jug would be.

The girls get out of the town car, greeted by Smithers at the door. He exchanges pleasantries with Betty, smiling wide when she hands him a container of his favorite lemon cake, glazed with syrup.

Veronica lets Smithers know that Katy is on her way and to just send her right up. He nods his head, thanks Betty and calls the elevator for them.

“So I heard Arch sent you a key to his place,” she teases, setting down her bag on the table.

Veronica looks at her with a kinked brow. “Oh and how would you know that?”

Betty just smiles, radiating like the sun streaming through the windows. “Just a little bird.”

She’s about to pry further, knowing the few little birds in their group when Katy arrives in the foyer. A vision in fluorescent green. She pulls off styles most could never dream of.

The stylist is a loyal employee on Veronica’s payroll, as well as Cheryl’s and Josie’s, but she needed the final measurements from Betty and Toni this weekend.

Katy was coming down from Madison, detouring for a small favor Veronica had requested from Agent Provocateur. Veronica’s belly hasn’t stopped fluttering, thinking of how her evening may go.

She holds the pink dress up for Betty, helping her into it. Veronica watches as Katy cinches Betty’s waist. The blonde’s eyes widen when she sees the hem rising up her thighs. “It’s perfect, B.”

Katy was with Toni this morning, at Cheryl’s, to get her final measurements as well. With the party only two few weeks away, she wanted the clothes finalized and fitted this week, before sending her accessories assistant, to work.

Her team has been working around the clock, thanks to Veronica allocating the necessary funds for her time, perfecting these costumes.

She knew Cheryl would die of excitement if she saw Veronica’s vision come to fruition. And die of embarrassment if it all went awry at her own soiree.

Veronica has already seen her dress. Katy, being the genius that she is, found something almost exact to the one she’s trying to replicate, mixed with Salma Hayek’s lilac Hervé Léger from the nineties.

Veronica will undoubtedly win Halloween with the dress alone, but with her girls standing next to her in uncanny outfits, she’s high off the thrill. A perfectly planned Halloween under her black Gucci belt, as always.

She thanks the stylist, handing her a bag of her favorite pistachio macarons and whisks Betty off for their afternoon pedicure appointment.

\----

Archie hasn’t heard from Veronica since he sent her the key. And the follow up text. He tracked the shipping, confirming it was signed for. And he saw the three little bubbles in their chat, indicating she was about to reply. Then nothing.

He feels a little self-conscious, maybe the gesture was too much. His original plan had been to send her a key, to show his devotion, offering her a safe place to land with him. But after the last twenty-four hours, he had manipulated his plan into something else.

Sitting in the cab, he stares at his phone, like it will magically conjure Veronica into texting him back.

His heart nearly stops when he hears the familiar chime of an incoming message. But it’s only Chuck Clayton, telling him they have reservations at Cipriani on Wall Street, Thursday at 1:00. Archie sends a _sounds good, man_ response and continues to overthink as the car navigates its way through the city.

\----

Veronica gets ready to head over to Archie’s, nerves in overdrive since this morning. She feels a little more relaxed after her pedicure with Betty, but now she stands in front of her gilded mirror in her new Whitney set, courtesy of Katy’s stop at Agent Provocateur.

She brushes through her locks and pulls on her cape, already wet imagining their reunion tonight. She’s late to his place, she knows, but he hasn’t tried contacting her again, only heightening the tension.

She calls down to Smithers, telling him she needs a ride to Archie’s, and she’ll be down in five. Grabbing her packed bag, she judiciously spritzes her perfume, rubs in her lipstick before leaving.

\--

The elevator pings at 7:03 and he recognizes the familiar clicking of heels against hardwood. He grips his glass a little tighter, needing every last drop of the bourbon to settle his nerves, currently zigzagging in every possible direction.

The key rattles in the lock, as the door opens slowly. She tiptoes into the loft, gorgeous as always. Her raven curls cascade down her shoulders, black boots formed to her shapely legs, disappearing into the hem of her billowy black cape.

She’s a mystery he will dedicate the rest of his life to solving.

It takes everything he has to not run over and scoop her up into his arms. But she’s testing him. She asked for his. And she’s going to get what she asked for.

It must take her by surprise, too. The hopeful gleam in her eyes now replaced with something else.

“Sorry I’m late,” she smirks. She doesn’t even try to charm him with an _Archiekins_.

“No you’re not, Veronica,” Archie speaks in a controlled voice. He swigs the rest of his drink, making a show of setting it down on the end table next to his recliner, enjoying the eagerness in her eyes.

She shoots back, “no, you’re right. I’m not.”

“I thought I told you to be ready.” His voice is much lower than he intended.

She walks a little closer to him, still maintaining a safe distance, and sets her large leather bag down on the granite countertop.

Ecstasy takes over her body, eyeing him up in his leather chair. His hard chest is on display with his flannel unbuttoned, she finds herself wanting to taste him, by kissing and licking every square inch. He’s wearing jeans and she feels herself turn feverish.

She’s never seen him in something so simple, so boyish, looking all-American. His _Calvins_ peer out of the low-slung denim, causing her tongue to go dry, eyes glued to the deep lines of his hips.

She collects herself, remembering what _she’s_ wearing, “I am ready, Archie,” she breathes throatily.

Veronica squares her body to him, face unreadable. She takes a breath and twists the toggle at the top of her cape, letting it drop.

The look on his face is something Veronica will fantasize about for the rest of her life, something she _has_ fantasized about since she put on the new set.

He’s making a serious physical effort not to move; she can tell by the way he’s white-knuckling his empty drink. She clenches her core, standing before him, wildly exposed in her thigh high suede Stuart Weitzman’s and suggestive lingerie, anticipating what’s to come.

He finally lets go of the tumbler again and stands up, always so tall and brawny. She licks her lips and looks up at him, submissively, through dark lashes.

He walks over to her slowly, predatorily primal.

Her breath quickens, he can tell by the way she parts her plump lips, causing an immediate reaction from him. He wants to take her right now, show his reverence by kissing every bit of her.

But, before he blows it all, he decides it’s time to take back the control. “Bend over. Elbows on the table,” he instructs.

She goes to take off her shoes, before walking further into his home.

“Keep the boots on,” he rumbles out a low growl.  

Veronica raises an eyebrow, a glimmer of excitement flashes across her hooded bedroom eyes.

She walks past him, swinging her hips, careful not to touch him. The heat between them is so palpable, she feels like her skin will burst at the first point of skin-to-skin contact, and she’s anticipating the burn.

Reaching the edge, Veronica complies, bending her torso over the table, sticking her ass out for him to admire.

He does, running his hands all over her perfect bottom, currently clad in strappy black fabric.

He tortuously draws circles on her hips over her underwear. Veronica shivers at the contact, craving any touch he’ll provide.

Archie leans down, licking up the length of her spine, unhooking her bra and not missing the trail of goosebumps erupting in his wake. Lifting her up vertically, the bra falls down her arms and he helps her take it off. He grips her waist with one hand and drags the other slowly up her neck, feeling every hitched breath she takes as he gently curls it around her throat. He sucks on the delicate spot behind her ear, feeling her body react.

“You kept me waiting. Now you’re going to learn what it means to wait.” His tone is so deep, she shivers; wanting him to speak like that again.

He lets go of her waist and she desperately pushes back against him.

“You’ve been reckless, Veronica. Teasing me and ignoring me, I didn’t like it one bit.” He loosens the buckle of his belt, causing her to whip her head back at the sound.

He raises a full brow and she reverts her attention back to the exposed brick wall in front of her, not wanting to give him any satisfaction of her desire.

He lets her grind back onto him, seeking out any kind of friction.

At this point she could get off from the roughness of his jeans rubbing against her hot center in a sinful rhythm.

He moves his hands all over her, missing the most sensitive parts.

Finally, stroking a finger over her clit as she shakes seismically.

He rubs his palms over her bottom, slowly pulling down her panties. He makes contact with her backside, as she moans loudly.

He soothes her for a minute before he moves to the other cheek. With each passing minute, she becomes more restless, and his control is ebbing away. He reaches around for both wrists, and holds them behind her back in one hand.

She arches her back as he lands a light blow to her soaking slit, knowing she’s not going to last much longer.

She’s itching to touch him, not wanting to wait a second longer.

When he looks into her big eyes, he’ll be a goner. Completely at her disposal. The urge is so strong as she keeps breathing his name. Over and over again. He needs one more moment, to relish in his control. “Beg me.”

He lands another palm on her right cheek as she cries out. “Archie. Let me touch you. I need to touch you.”

He flips her over and lets her hands roam his chest before pinning them back down on the table. Her eyes are wild as she whines and writhes, gazing all over him.

She tilts her head to the side and places her lips on his forearm. She sucks on the gleaming skin she can reach. Veronica looks up at him, heaving her flushed chest, and smiles softly.

And in that moment, the anger and the jealousy, is replaced with love and desire.

He hurriedly wraps her legs around his waist, deciding to carry her to the bedroom and love her the best he can.

He drops her gently, not missing a beat between her legs, and he lets her hands roam. Archie slips into her slowly, the haste of the last hour out the window, and relishes in the feel of her around him, all hot and tight.

She lovingly brushes her thumbs over his ears, cards her fingers through his hair, then drags her nails down his shoulder blades. All he can do is look at her, at the love in _her_ eyes.

He finally basks in the sugary sweat of her skin as he hitches an arm completely around the curve of her waist and yanks her closer to him. He pushes all the doubt and fear out of his mind, focusing only on her.

She pulls him in too, as close as she can. He’s diligently working over her left breast with his tongue, pulling her into his mouth, but catching her heart as well.

“Tell me, Veronica,” he pants as they near their release. Needing to hear it now more than ever. 

She looks into his eyes and tenderly strokes his flushed cheek. “I’m yours, Archie.”

He feels victorious as he makes his way back up to her mouth, cupping her face and sucking on her bottom lip, before parting her mouth with his forceful tongue. He swallows her moans as he pierces into her, getting louder with each passing second and loses himself to the saccharine sweetness of her raspberry flavored kiss.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine, what'd ya think? I know, it's been 84 years. I promise this story will get back to its regularly scheduled programming. This story has a ways to go and we're finally getting into the darkness of it, so stay with me. Lots of backstory in this chapter, hope some things are starting to make sense. I'm planning to update again soon, while simultaneously writing the next universe in ATS. Let me know what you think <3
> 
> Shout out to my Varchiedale girls, I LOVE YOU. And to Katie, for motivating me to finally post this <3
> 
> Chapter title inspired by Marcy Playground's "Sex and Candy"
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


	10. the lady is a vamp

 

 

 

 

 

 _That's all in the past, legends built to last_  
_But she's got something new_  
_She's a power girl in a nineties world_  
_And she knows just what to do_

 _'Cause the lady is a vamp, she's a vixen not a tramp_  
_She's a da da da da da da_  
_Come on fellas, place your bets, 'cause you ain't seen nothing yet_  
_She's the top of the top, she's the best, yes_

 

 

 -

 

 

 

Veronica can make out the soft strokes of a guitar as she skirts the fuzzy line between asleep and awake.

She stirs slowly, wanting the heavenly hums coming from his throat to keep her ensconced in this calm for as long as possible.

Archie has been showing major signs of insecurity lately where jealousy is concerned, something she’s still trying to navigate. There is still a lot she needs to sort out and thankfully it’s underway, but she will be damned if it spoils her time with Archie. 

There are also feelings bubbling beneath the surface she has never experienced before. It’s exciting but extremely terrifying, letting a man get so close to her.

She keeps her heart tucked away in her hand crafted jewelry box but if anyone in the world can find the hidden key, it’s Archie.

Nick is out there and so are the real threats he gifted her with, still fresh in her mind. But right now, her mind is clouded with Archie and she intends to keep it this way. Veronica is smart and extremely resourceful, things forgotten when Nick shot her confidence to hell. She’s determined to play him in his own game, vowing to never allow someone to pull her happiness out from under her again.

She smiles as soon as his humming turns into lyrics about a girl with dark eyes. Her naked skin is still warm from sleep, feeling feline as she stretches like a cat in the soft sheets.

She opens her eyes, fluttering them into focus, and is greeted with the most radiant smile she’s ever seen in her life.

Veronica could wake up to this everyday.

They’ve been enjoying a lot of time _playing_ lately, since he’s returned to the city, while working and spending time out with their friends. He’s been taking advantage of the last few days since the show ended, doing whatever he can with her. 

Last night was spent eating across candlelight, holding hands and drinking wine _just because_ . He has always come across as a romantic, but lately she sees him going the extra mile, making her feel _so cherished_ by him. 

It’s the greatest thing she’s ever experienced and she’s so nervous about falling off this blissfully sweet cloud nine.

\--

Archie couldn't sleep late this morning, no matter how hard he tried. He made some coffee and sat on the terrace for a brief conference call with Moose, letting him know he'd be working from home today.

He woke up on the brink of dawn with Veronica in his arms, struck with an inspiration he hasn't had in years, _if ever_. There’s been a major lack of any original material but the thickness of her black lashes, evenness of her rhythmic breathing and the content smile on her bruised lips was like a revelation in the light of day causing lyrics to manifest in his head.

He sits at his desk chair, strumming and humming as he stares at the beauty in his bed.

Archie could wake up to this everyday.

When she finally wakes up, it's like the sun is rising all over again; except brighter and way more beautiful this time around. He can't help the smile he feels blooming on his face.

She moves around, her immaculate body on display for him as she twists and turns with no bit hidden. He lunges into the bed, arms wrapping around her middle and lips peppering her neck, rewarded with her fingers carding through his hair and the sound of her sleepy giggles.

Archie holds her close nuzzling into her chest, relishing in the feel of her tiny hands on him. She pulls on his ears, forcing his face to meet hers, with one eyebrow kinked.

“Good morning,” she breathes. _Good morning indeed._

“Morning, beautiful.” He holds her, tracing fingers over her soft skin.

His eyes are back on her quickly when she's gently tapping his nose. “You, Archiekins, had nothing to be jealous about last weekend. Do you understand?”

He knows, feeling himself turn red. She's been reassuring him and he's about to tell her he does understand. But he's hypnotized, staring into the chocolate abyss of her eyes while her voice rings true.

The past few days, he’s given her, _them_ , a lot of thought.

He’s _in love with her,_ he’s absolutely certain. He’s not willing to let her go, so he knows he needs to confide in Jughead to fill in some blanks.

Archie has never felt like he deserved it all, doing what he could to keep others safe. But he’ll allow himself to be selfish with Veronica, he wants all of her and is willing to do whatever it is making sure that’s how things go.

He’s already picturing _his whole life_ with her; taking her to meet his parents, moving in, proposing, the white picket fence with kids and a dog running around. It makes him think back to what the Andruzzi brothers said at the gala about all her loyalty and potential, while he thinks of their love and plans; he wonders what the future looks like to her.

He props himself up on his elbows and sheepishly nods his head, feeling his heart swell as he strokes her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

She closes her eyes and smiles, relieved at his understanding.

“Ronnie,” he breathes out. Her eyes flutter open to meet his, so brown beneath her lashes. “Let’s go somewhere, take a vacation together.” he suggests, hope about to burst in his chest. She looks at him thoughtfully for a moment, before casting her gaze down and running her nails over his chest.

“I’d love that, Archie. But I don’t get a whole lot of time off to travel. We get a few breaks here and there but we will have to wait for summer when I have a few months, so we’ll see.”

He can tell she's sincere when she says she'd love it. It’s the _we’ll see_ that sends his heart plummeting, gets him doubting and worrying. He knows she’s trying to be realistic but it snaps a chord inside him, angry that there could be a reason they wouldn’t be together by then.

Veronica must sense the fury brewing beneath his surface so she hooks a leg over his hip and rolls him on his back.

“Where are you planning on taking me, Archiekins?” she teases.

He thinks of taking her to Scotland to spend time with Fred and Mary, he also thinks of taking her somewhere tropical to get her in and out of a bikini; anywhere they can continue getting lost in each other.

“Everywhere.”

She plants a sweet peck at the hinge of his jaw then a second on the tip of his nose. She moves her thumbs over his earlobes as she finally kisses him on the lips.

After a minute of the back and forth as they both seek dominance, she leans down with her hands framing his face to keep kissing him.

Her raven hair cascades around him, cocooning them in each other. He cups her bottom with both palms, needing to keep her close. They sigh at the same time, content, bumping their noses and smiles against each other.

Archie gently guides her hips on to his. They melt into each other's embrace and indulge in this sensation they crave, moving perfectly, becoming one.

\----

The next week, Veronica and Josie meet up for a tap class. After a show run, the company rests for a few weeks and the dancers are encouraged to seek out other forms of exercise as long as nothing infringes on their technique.

Since they were girls, the two have bonded over their love for tap and the freedom they feel when they indulge in something that allows a little freestyle.

Ballet keeps Veronica focused, her mind razor sharp. But right now, she needs to free her mind and relieve some stress.

Archie is asking questions and trying to make plans for the future, while she’s unsure of hers each week. She doesn’t want to be cruel and keep this from him, but what she feels for him is the purest feeling she’s ever experienced. He’s worth the plans she has with Elio, and she refuses to give him up, and what they have, without a fight.

She spots Josie easily, a leopard print coat wrapped around her tiny frame with Elton John-like sunglasses covering most of her face, listening to her airpods and typing rapidly away on her phone.

The girls link arms and hurry into the fifth-floor walk-up, making their way to the little studio. Veronica greets the instructor with a small wrapped gift, a token of her appreciation for keeping a smaller, more _private_ class available for them when needed.

Discarding her Celine jacket and taking one last sip of her infused water, she grabs her tap shoes and meets Josie on the bench. They lace up with enough time before class.

“Chuck is excited for his lunch with Archie this week, babbling on about all these plans. Seems like your boy really has been making impressions with all the right people in your life.” Josie raises an insinuating eyebrow. “We’re happy for you.”

This isn't the first time Josie has made it clear how much they like Archie and she appreciates it. Her friend has _never_ being a fan of any man who enters her life, _especially Nick_ , Veronica is grateful for Archie’s kindness towards her group. Chuck and Josie mean so much to her and she’s glad they have taken such a liking to Archie.

They take their spots on the hardwood floor, side by side facing the wall of mirrors. The time for talking is over as the music filters through the speakers at an already high volume. Veronica rolls out her neck as she starts tapping her feet and moving her hips, following the instructor’s warmup.

The studio is hot. Sweat starts accumulating on her skin and the mirrors as they finish their series of wings.

Breaking for some water and to towel off, they walk back over to their stuff on the bench. Josie tightens one of her shoes with a screw in her bag while Veronica checks her phone.

There’s a few texts, an adorable selfie from Archie and an email from her team asking her to commit to two jobs next month. While attending school, she and Kevin sought out an agent to help them book any shows. After college, Veronica kept them on her payroll to assist with anything outside the ballet.

They start rehearsing for their holiday performance soon but if they want her, they’ll be flexible with her hours. She emails back quickly requesting to review the contracts first.

It’s probably good for her to stay busy, _idle hands are the devil’s playthings_ , as her mother used to say.

\----

The next day, Veronica takes Betty with her to one of the children's hospitals to paint pumpkins, so Archie invites Jughead over for breakfast.

For the past few months, he’s known he would come clean to Jughead. When he joined the serpents and almost lost Betty, Archie was there for him every step of the way. He knows his brother won’t judge him.

When he returned from Chicago, he also disclosed to Moose a few things that he’d learned. He made him swear to keep his secret, as he has done for years, not wanting to risk Veronica finding out yet. Especially if it came from pillow talk with Kevin.

So he made a big, delicious spread for Jughead, for what would be a big morning.

At ten on the dot, Archie welcomes his friend into the loft and motions to the grand display of food lining his dining table. Jughead smirks and settles in a seat looking at Archie skeptically.

Archie heaves out a breath and pours them some freshly brewed coffee.

He starts off sharing what he can of his family, leading into what he learned in Chicago from them. His friend shakes his head, casting a look between disbelief and pity. The truth is Jughead has always been smart, always able to read Archie like a book; both he and Betty.

His friend always refers to his time in Chicago as the dark days; days spent out of touch with their trio and something happening that jaded Archie’s once happy-go-lucky attitude.

He’s not wrong.

But he’s been so determined lately, feeling that cheerfulness filling him back up each time he thinks of Veronica; every time he's with her. It’s something that’s been missing from his life and he’s not going to let it, _or her_ , go so easy.

He knows she’s in some trouble, they just have a few pieces to place together.

Jughead takes a minute to process and looks at his food, pensive look on his face. He takes a sip of coffee and comes back to the moment. “Well, that explains a lot.”

“From what I understand, Nick was very controlling and possessive of Veronica which seems off in itself to me. Betty might be good to bring in on this Archie, I can’t keep hiding things from her, especially when it involves her two best friends.”

Archie _knows_ Betty is bad at keeping secrets, but this is something worth keeping under wraps for now. Betty would want to help Ronnie, just like he does.

“Fine, but we need to be sure she won’t say a thing to Veronica.”

The last thing Archie wants to do is keep things from her and he’s sure Betty won’t like either but he thinks she’ll understand why discretion is needed. It's a sensitive situation and he just wants to keep her safe.

He also thinks Betty may know more than they do.

The meal continues as the friends dive into details. Jug has a third serving of waffles before pushing his plate forward.

Archie’s phone buzzes from his pocket. Reaching to retrieve it, he feels a chill shoot down his spine. Archie holds up the phone, meeting Jughead’s eyes. “I just got an email from Nick St. Clair.”

\----

Veronica sits in the living room, looking out at the sepia toned sky as rain falls around the lamppost. There’s a cozy fire ablaze, illuminating the mantle. She enjoys a glass of wine while reading a tattered copy of _Something Wicked This Way Comes_.

Archie will be over in a few hours with carryout, so she enjoys a little down time with her kitten.

Her phone buzzes on the coffee table, a message from Kevin.

_Had a fashion breakthrough, I’m coming up._

Veronica chuckles, feeling a little bad she turned down shopping this afternoon but really wanted to spend some time to herself. She also feels bad that she hasn’t shared her recent opportunities during their next run, not wanting to say anything until it’s official.

She also wonders what Archie will think about the news.

Discarding her phone and book on the glass surface, Marie jumps off her lap landing swiftly on the rug.

The penthouse is prepared for the season, a little more dark decor than usual, including swapping out Marie’s pink satin bow for a black one. Andre retrieved the seasonal box of blankets and extra pillows from the storage room downstairs.

Smithers helped with picking up seasonally scented soy candles from her list. Her favorite ginger, vanilla and cedar wood one currently flickering throughout the penthouse.

The Pembrooke has white pumpkins and potted purple mums out front, Peruvian lilies and sunflowers vased on the surfaces in the lobby.

The elevator pings and she hears a shuffle of bags as Kevin calls out from the foyer.

“I found _the_ piece for my costume but I think I may need this year-round.”

Kevin saunters into the penthouse, sporting a new leather jacket. "What do you think? James Dean or Jason Priestly?" She laughs at his reference and offers it back. She loves reciting classic cinema as a pastime with her best friend.

“Carpe diem, ok? You look hot in it.”

Kevin chuckles, but he really does look great.

He gives her a second before pivoting and giving her the full presentation, waiting for a real response by the way his eyebrows raise expectantly.

Veronica taps her chin thoughtfully. “Well if you're going as James Dean for Halloween, may I assume Moose will be playing Marlon Brando?”

Kevin looks shocked as she makes her revelation, nodding in approval.

“Hot indeed.”

“When can I see your costume?” He asks as he carefully removes his new favorite jacket, picking off a fuzz, and drapes it over a dining room chair.

“At the party. I’m sworn to secrecy now that I'm back in Cheryl's good graces.” Cheryl is so excited about their costumes, Veronica fears for her life if anyone finds out the surprise.

Kevin whines, always so excited for the parties and themes this time of year.

“Fine but you better wow me.”

Veronica laughs at that, wondering what Archie decided for his costume. He was talking about what he’s been in the past, lighting up like a schoolboy at the thought of dressing up for Halloween.

She imagines him as a child with adorable red hair dressed as a superhero or legendary athlete.

“Has Moose mentioned anything about Archie’s costume?” She asks nonchalantly, knowing he was seeking his friend’s help.

Kevin smirks, “Just that they found something. I’m going over to watch the game with them tomorrow night, maybe I’ll get a glimpse”

She smiles, leaving it at that. She’s also thrilled Kevin has been spending more time with Archie, it’s important to her.

He changes the topic with an excited tone. “We need to discuss plans for your birthday, V. Everyone’s been asking.”

“Let’s just keep it lowkey this year, Kev. You, me and a day at the spa or something.”

He wrinkles his nose at her, confused by her lack of enthusiasm. “You have so much going on this year. Why would we keep it low key? We’re celebrating you, end of discussion.”

She doesn't mean to sound so blasé about her birthday but the truth is she hasn’t told Archie about it, and she doesn’t want to make it a big deal.

She generally does something with her close friends, something small and dinner with Abuelita; but it’s been years since she went all out. The only thing she thinks of wanting to do is to curl up on the couch with Archie.

But maybe she should let herself indulge this year, it might be good for her to let her hair down.

She looks at her friend and the hope in his eyes, feeling a flicker of excitement. “Sure, let’s go crazy.”

\----

Archie shows up downtown with some time to spare before his lunch with Chuck at Cipriani. He walks along the leaf-strewn sidewalk and gets lost in his thoughts.

He’s been a little on edge after receiving a personal email from a Nick St. Clair himself, interested in discussing the fate of his property after the company’s new theatre renovations are complete when he returns to the country. His anxiety is also stemming from Veronica’s brief hesitance this morning about discussing anything in the future.

Jughead gave him a bit of reassurance, knowing that nothing is unsolvable with his and Betty’s help. They're not revealing any cards just yet.

Luckily Archie’s _out of office_ was up this morning and he can take some time before drafting a reply. Anything with that family must be thought out entirely going forward. He can’t afford to step into any traps.

He takes his time through the Financial District, seeing the Charging Bull before him. He could see himself working down here, a glimpse into a future, expanding his business with Moose and going home to Veronica every night.

He sees Chuck waiting outside the establishment welcoming him with a wave. Archie crosses the street and extends a friendly handshake.

Chuck holds the door for him and guides him through the restaurant. The maître d' ushers them to their table. The wall sconces are frosted and muted, but light up against all the bronze and brown tones of the room. They are seated at a table in the corner, bright natural light filtering in from the patio. 

The waiter comes by their table to fill the water glasses and discuss the menus. Chuck orders the rack of lamb with sauteed spinach and Archie decides on the angus strip and salad. They ask for two draft beers.

They exchange pleasantries and enjoy a little small talk before jumping into any business, like friends can do.

He tells Archie about a recreational sporting league he has with some friends throughout the year. Depending on the season, they rotate between baseball, basketball and football followed by a few rounds of beers. It sounds like something he and Moose would love to join.

“I told Veronica I would help you with expanding your portfolio if you were interested.” Chuck offers while unfolding his napkin.

Chuck is a good friend of Ronnie’s and he seems like somebody Archie will be friends with; he also seems like a guy he can trust.

He discloses his intents to Chuck, wanting to be involved with up-and-coming businesses. Archie’s heart has always been philanthropic since his humble upbringing, wanting to help those who desperately need it.

Chuck seems impressed and Archie remembers that he _too_ , had a less than luxurious childhood. Their meals arrive while their conversation flows, he shares his interests of boxing, football and music to see what might make sense as far as investments go.

Chuck wipes his mouth with the light yellow napkin and takes a sip of his water. “You know, my friend Michael owns a boxing club you should check out, he’s also in our league. The facility needs some work but the staff is remarkable, they’ve taken an interest in helping kids get off the street, too. I’ll take you one weekend for a session if you want.”

Even though he and Moose have been frequenting the boxing gym near their building, Archie likes the idea of the place Chuck describes, something that needs his help.

“I’d love that, man. Thanks.”

Chuck also tells him with the McCoy family’s ties to the music industry, he may be able to find a few other investments worth checking out.

Archie contemplates asking about St. Clair Studios, but decides this isn’t the time.

They finish their food and line up a few places to check out over the next few weeks, including a session with Chuck’s friend. They shake hands and plan to see each other at Cheryl’s party.

Aside from the looming cloud in the distance, Archie feels really good about what’s to come.

\----

The night of the party arrives at the end of October. The girls sprawl out in Cheryl’s dressing room with costumes, makeup and tools everywhere. Veronica swipes her lips with an espresso toned Bobbi Brown lipstick, filling her with nostalgia of the _Bonne Bell Lip Shades_ days. It matches perfectly with the fresh coat of Tom Ford’s _Bitter Bitch_ on her nails.

Their driver rings Cheryl and they head down to the street.

Veronica is ecstatic, drinking champagne with her best girls in the back of the limo singing along to their favorite nineties songs. They’re traveling to Cheryl’s twin Jason’s penthouse, where she’s decided to host the party. She told the girls a change of scenery would be nice while her living room gets a facelift, but Veronica knows that to be false as her living room was completed last week. Cheryl Blossom loves an entrance more than anyone, and in these costumes, nobody could deny her. 

Cheryl also hasn’t been able to keep her eyes off the new Union Jack printed platforms since Katy handed them over proudly this evening. She looks amazing in her red outfit, fitting of course.

Her personal hair stylist was also called in to help get their hair just right. He dipped Toni’s long ponytail in a wash out fluorescent pink and added some golden touches to Josie’s curls. It was amusing while Betty sat impatiently during the install of her new hair extensions.

Katy also got her a cute gold nameplate that says Betty, instead of _Baby_.

Kevin sends similar texts to the girls asking when they’d arrive as they pull up out front. They link arms and make their way out of the limo.

They’re tipsy and acting silly, Veronica hasn’t felt this carefree in years. Betty, Cheryl and Josie are so important in her life and she’s glad to be adding Toni into their circle. These girls are her best friends, lifting her up and cheering her on at every turn; if that isn’t girl power she isn’t sure what is.

She’s not worried about Nick, she’s not thinking about what Elio is finding out, she’s just living and it feels _good_.

Facing the cherry stained doors, Cheryl lifts a platform and kicks them open. Veronica feels the weight of all the eyes pointed in their direction; laughs out loud when she hears Kevin’s over the top shrill of  _Oh.  My.  God._

The party is breathtaking as Veronica gets a full view of the room, it’s almost too much to take in at once. Of course Cheryl went all out to hire a team to _spruce up_ her traveling brother’s penthouse, making it suitable for a party thrown by a Blossom. Jason’s normally traditional themed home was transformed into a gothic chic palace with dark decor and spooky touches.

Black stemmed crystal candelabras sit atop the high banquet tables lining the far wall. The terrace doors are open as costume clad party goers move in and out.

The walls are covered in vines while floating candles and cobwebs hang from above.

She spots flaming red hair, next to Chuck Clayton, and feels herself blush. She smiles at how delectable he looks in his attire, immediately knowing who he is. She does snort, imagining Moose helping him pick it out and Kevin with him on the way over here.

His muscles are on generous display in his Hercules costume, leaving very little to the imagination. It’s also very suiting for him to play the strong, hardworking hero.

 _Her hero_ , indeed.

Jughead meets them at the bottom of the stairs, extending a hand while grimacing at the group’s intimidating footwear. Veronica kisses his cheek with a _Fred, Darling,_ before he holds onto Betty and brings her in for a kiss, clearly intrigued by her long blonde pigtails.

Veronica chuckles when she hears Betty’s giggle followed by a _Juggie!_ before setting off to find her Archiekins.

Josie links an arm through hers as Veronica adjusts the purple slip dress, also in search of her man. Their dates are animatedly engaging in a conversation. It delights Veronica to see them becoming fast friends. Chuck has always been a good friend to her and a loving partner to Josie.

Veronica plucks two flutes of champagne from a nearby server.

Archie’s eyes lock with hers before the girls reach their spot and his big, boyish smile gets her heart fluttering. She lays a hand on his bare forearm and still has to tip toe up for a kiss in her knee high strappy heels. When his arm snakes around her waist, and pulls her close.

"What do you think, Red? Doesn't she look _Posh_?" Josie laughs.

“Wow, Ronnie. You look amazing.” He breathes, eyeing her up and down.

“Same to you,” she teases. “You’re coming home with me tonight, Hercules.”

He blushes and she can’t help but admire him, sending her from erotic thoughts to soft smiles in a second.

They bask in a brief moment of intimacy before opening up their embrace to engage with their friends.

They survey the party, loving when guests come up and gush over their costumes. The boys tell them everyone kept talking about the group and how amazing they looked when they arrived.

Chuck ended up coming as Batman, saying he’ll happily do it again next year when he can bring Catwoman with him. Though, he seems very happy with the skin tight gold latex Josie's sporting.

Reggie Mantle stops by, dressed as a football player of course. Veronica sees both Archie and Chuck clench their jaws when he talks about how big of a crush he had on the Spice Girls as a boy.

She enjoys the way Archie’s arm pulls her a little closer into his side.

Reggie leaves and they finish their drinks. Archie offers to get her another.

She skims a manicured fingernail up his bicep and coos _a champagne for me please, Wonderboy._

He shakes his head at her, lifting her hand up to place a kiss with little smile on his lips as he goes to get her a drink. It makes her heart flutter, there’s that _romance_ again.

She turns back to Josie, who is having a good time feeling up the muscles of her husband _and_ his costume. Chuck guides her to the dance floor before Cheryl ropes them into games and even more group pictures.

Archie comes back a few minutes later and does the same, hand curled around her waist and whisks her off to the dance floor as she giggles into her champagne flute while Nina Simone's voice filters through the party.

Maybe she has put him under some sort of spell.

\--

Archie stands with Jughead, currently posted up next to the buffet table of decadent desserts and candy covered treats. There’s a cauldron filled with spiked cider that’s also getting a lot of attention.

There's a group of guests doing the Time Warp and even more taking shots after.

He chuckles out loud watching Veronica and the girls flaunt around the party, singing a little and posing for the camera. Her smile is so bright and his heart beats a little faster every time her laugh floats above the music.

Betty returns first, heading right for Jughead’s arms. She stumbles a little in her white platforms but he catches her quickly.

Veronica takes a few more pictures with Cheryl and Toni, who poses in a high kick.

She blows him a little kiss.

He thinks back to what Jug said earlier, about Nick being so controlling and possessive of Veronica back in the day. Although Archie loves being in control in the bedroom, he knows Veronica Lodge is not a pretty bird to cage; and while he might have similar tendencies, the only thing he wishes to possess is her heart.

He wants to enjoy all of her; he wants to _love_ her. And it’s one of the purest things he’s ever felt.

But every so often she sends him this naughty little smile that just drives him crazy.

He approaches the group and places a palm against Veronica’s lower back, gaining her attention. She smiles a little smile and pecks him on the cheek. He apologizes to the group to whisk her off to the dance floor, where couples are now swaying to Frank Sinatra. He knows she loves his music and he can’t bear another minute without her in his arms.

“Have I told you how incredible you look?” He peers down into her dark rimmed eyes.

“Not in the last few minutes, but I can see it on your face.” She teases him.

He loves when she gets so flirty. And she really does look amazing, every beautiful feature highlighted tonight. He certainly had a crush on the Spice Girls when he was younger, remembering Betty playing their cassette tapes in her bedroom while he and Jughead pretended not to like it.

Leave it to Veronica to have orchestrated such a perfect costume for her and her friends. It makes him smile, thinking how creative she is. And determined and thoughtful.

He really is _bewitched_ by her.

They dance a few more songs as the tempo picks up, her body rolling against him is testing his patience.

His hands all over her ass must get her hot because it’s only another song before she’s tugging him by his bottom lip as they stumble into the stairwell, bringing him closer against her body. He groans, hungrily following her with purpose.

He steers her towards the stairs, easing her down as gently as he can in his haste. He cushions her lower back with his palm and brings his other up behind her thigh to push her leg up. His fingers trace the silver straps snaking from her ankles up to her knees.

Veronica slides down the top of her silk dress, revealing her bare chest to him.

He looks deep into her eyes before putting his hand to her mouth, muffling the moans as he goes to work on her neck and nipples. His free hand moves down to her entrance, covered by a thin layer of lace and starts playing with her clit.

When he hits the right spot, the one that normally transitions her cries into Spanish, she sucks wildly on his palm.

If her mouth wasn't covered he's sure he'd be hearing gasps that could make him come in a second.

It's the hottest thing, as it's followed up with a tiny swipe of her tongue.

She shakes in his hold, something he's grateful to be so familiar with as he looks into her wild eyes.

Archie moves down to the landing and rolls off her panties. He moves her legs over his shoulders, and she teases him with a _such broad, strong shoulders._ He smirks at her as he adjusts to move her thighs on either side of his face and licks up her slit. He holds her hips in place, testing her while she tries, but fails, to ride his face.

Archie circles her clit, eliciting the first cry of his name. He reaches around to grab her ass, squeezing her cheeks with his palms to bring her closer as he continues to feast.

He knows she needs more and they need to be quick. To get better leverage he slides her legs off his shoulders and holds them spread on the stairs. He slips a finger inside her and feels her react, bucking her hips at him. He continues to hold her legs, fingers pumping in and out of her as he relentlessly tortures her clit with each flick of his tongue.

Veronica starts moaning louder under his palm and quivering beneath his touch, her eyes blown with lust.

They roll back as her lashes flutter, Archie whispers to her, “look at me.”

She does. And he almost comes from the look of pure ecstasy on her face.

\----

They stumble out of the Uber Archie insisted on taking and lock hands walking into the Pembrooke. Veronica is shocked in her drunken state as her wide eyes meet Antonio’s in the lobby rather than Andre or Smithers.

“Good evening, Miss Veronica.”

His tall figure has always seemed menacing and the look in his eyes confirms her suspicions. “Good evening,” she composes her slurring as only a former wild child with years of practice can perfect. Her posture is straight and she feels confident continuing, “welcome back.”

He simply nods his head curtly, eliciting none of the warm and fuzzy feelings her loyal employees have. Archie must sense her discomfort, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him while he extends a hand to the rude doorman.

“Archie. Andrews.” he offers, getting a firm handshake in reply.

Antonio replies out of habit, seemingly sizing him up.

They step into the elevator and wait until the doors close before Veronica lets out a shaky breath and presses her fingers to her temples. She needs to call Elio tomorrow.

Archie slumps against the mirrored wall next to her and raises an eyebrow at her, offering a _he seemed rude_. The bad thoughts dissolve and the alcohol makes her laugh, while his beautiful face just makes her smile. It’s hard to feel so glum when Archie Andrews is by her side. She raises up on her tippy toes and presses a peck to his earlobe, admiring the way it reddens.

He places a thumb under her chin, bringing her face up to kiss her. Every negative thought completely vanishes when his tongue finds hers.

They step off the lift and the penthouse is so warm. They stay touching and giggling through the foyer and into the living area.

Marie is perched on the baby grand overlooking her lit up kingdom of SoHo like the little queen she is. Veronica sets her bag on the island and goes to fill some water glasses to take upstairs.

She peers out from the kitchen clearing to see Archie bending over to nuzzle the kitten sweetly as her heart flutters, feeling all sorts of soft.

He stands erect and meets her eyes with the little sheepish smile she loves so much.

Following her up the stairs to her master suite, Archie’s hands never leave her body for a second. She sets the glasses down on the mini wet bar and sultrily pushes the straps down on her slip dress. It drops to her heels, revealing herself in nothing but purple panties, the ones he nearly ripped to shreds earlier.

He licks his lips and walks closer to her, starting to remove his Hercules costume. Veronica kinks an eyebrow at him, making him pause.

“Why don’t you keep it on?” She teases in a throaty tone before walking towards him and dropping to her knees.

\----

Kevin shows up early on Saturday, with a lot of energy and a much needed venti latte. Veronica rubs her temples, hoping to disintegrate some of her pounding hangover, she feels only marginally better after her bath.

Another perfect night with Archie, she feels invincible every time they’re together. It’s cheesy and cinematic and everything she never imagined happening for her. Kevin pulls her out of her thoughts, asking if she’s daydreaming yet again.

Marie perches in her lap purring at Kevin.

Andre is on the shift this morning to her relief and calls up with a flower delivery for Miss Lodge, Veronica tells him to bring them up.

She gets giddy, not expecting flowers from Archie. _He just left,_ she thinks.

She jumps up from the couch and runs to the elevator in excitement anyway, his actions always eliciting the giddy school girl within. She claps her hands together when she spots the extravagant red roses.

Holding them close to her chest, she thanks Andre and runs back to Kevin, whose eyes have become wide as saucers. She sets them on the counter and picks up the card.

 

_I was going to send you your favorites,_

_but I see red is your new color of choice._

_Be home in a few weeks, can’t wait to meet the boy toy._

_N_

 

She picks up the pre-packaged vase with trembling fingers, it feels so heavy in her hands; like the weight of ice now freezing over her heart.

The last thing she registers is the sound of shattering glass.

\----

Archie sits at Betty and Jughead's, after a blissful morning with Veronica wrapped up in his arms. She’s spending the day with Kevin, so he was happy to visit his oldest friends over the bridge.

They sit around the table, chatting away about Archie's trip to Chicago and replaying the events from Cheryl’s party. Betty gets up to refill the cider pitcher and put out Archie’s favorite apple tarts she decided to make when they made plans this morning.

Archie’s not used to seeing her with long hair.

He’s a little nervous, planning to tell Betty everything today with Jughead. He’s really uncertain how she’ll react when he says all that he has to say. At least Jughead will know how to soften the blow.

His mouth is watering as soon as she opens the oven, it’s been years since he’s had this little taste of home.

Jughead takes a big swig of his coffee, eyeing Archie carefully. “Any plans for Holly’s birthday?”

It still takes him a minute to process that Holly is in fact, and _has always been_ Veronica. But he’s interrupted from his own thoughts, having zero knowledge of her birthday.

“Ronnie’s birthday?” he hears himself ask aloud as small as a child, panic making his chest tighten.

Betty rejoins them at the table, steaming tarts placed neatly on a white platter in the center. She removes her oven mit, embroidered with a little _BC_ in yellow, and looks at Archie apologetically.

“The seventeenth, next month. I’m not surprised she didn’t tell you, Arch. But this year, we’re going all out. I’ll fill you in on all the plans.” She smiles at him reassuringly.

Jughead quirks an eyebrow and chuckles. “Maybe he wants to do something for _Ronnie_ , privately Betts.”

Betty nudges him in the ribs with her elbow, ceasing his teasing.

He sits there, nodding, mind running a million miles this minute. What could he possibly give the girl who has everything; the girl of his dreams?

Archie would love nothing more than to give her a key to their future, with no threats hanging over their heads; his heart, to love her for all eternity and treat her the way she deserves.

Betty tells him about the group dinner Cheryl has planned at one of V’s favorite spots, Buddakan and what everyone else has in store. She mentions Cheryl is coming over for dinner tonight and she’ll tell him what they decide on. Archie nods and just asks Betty to send him a text.

He gets up the courage and give Jughead a look. “Hey Betty, I wanted to talk to you about something.” He tries, not exactly subtle. She raises an eyebrow and looks intrigued, as the tea kettle hisses.

She holds up a finger and moves to the kitchen as her phone starts pinging nonstop.

"That's probably Cheryl. Juggie, will you please answer it?" She calls from the kitchen.

“It’s not a call, Betts. It’s a bunch of messages, seems like the birthday planning has already started.” He jokes.

Jughead picks up the phone and within seconds his expression shifts from joyful to downright terror reading the messages displayed across the screen.

Not thinking twice, Archie rips the phone out of his friend's hand.

 

_S.O.S._

_Get to the Pembrooke._

_Now._

_Come alone_

 

Sent from Kevin. To Betty. _To come alone?_ Fear floods through Archie as Betty re-enters the dining room, meeting their expressions her eyes dart between them. She grabs her phone back from Archie and he watches her skin turn pale.

"I- I have to go." She grabs her coat and starts whirling around the apartment like a tornado.

Archie stands up and reaches out for Betty's elbow and stares her right in the eyes trying to keep his voice controlled. "Betty? What's going on?"

Her green eyes roam wildly around, avoiding his penetrating gaze. She pulls her coat on, finally looking at her friend morosely.

"I don't know, Arch. I have to go." She looks back to Jughead. "We should cancel tonight."

She takes one more forlorn look at Archie and promises to text him.

Archie feels panic flooding his body, all the way up to his tightening chest.

 _Veronica_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, I know! I have a lot in the works but have really missed this fic. We're on the heels of a turning point and I wanted to keep it moving :) I had the idea of the girls going as my favorite musical icons of the nineties (and really forever) the Spice Girls since before writing this fic and I'm glad it's finally here. They are the epitome of girl power and I think it's so fitting for them. 
> 
> Grateful to everyone who is still reading and reaching out to me, I'll get back to this full time hopefully soon. Special thanks to my Golden Girls (also Spice fan girls like myself) for their constant support and Katie who always encourages me to work on this <3
> 
> Chapter title (of course) inspired by "The Lady is a Vamp" by the Spice Girls
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


End file.
